The Fates of the Waterlilies
by AlexWolfGirl
Summary: A once glorious kingdom has been separated into three due to a horrible war. Many years after the bloodshed, two of the kingdoms decide to reunite through an arranged marriage. Raphael, Tekina prince of the Maorongrong Empire, is engaged to marry Donatello, Jujun prince of the Hachurui Clan. The only problem is, neither are happy about the marriage. Tcest & smut for later chapters.
1. Before You Begin

Before you start reading, there are a few things you need to know about this world's culture in order to not be confused.

The kingdom has been split into three parts.

\- The Maorongrong Empire (Chinese-like culture)

\- The Hachurui Clan (Japanese-like culture)

\- The Ningen Dominion (Vietnamese-like culture)

Each is ruled by a royal family who are blood related to one of the three brothers.

Tekinas - A Tekina is a dominant person in society and relationships. They are usually the ones given positions of power and authority and can be both men and women. The female Tekinas are incapable of being pregnant as this is seen as the job of a Jujun.

Jujuns - A Jujun is the submissive person in society and relationships. While not usally given large, important jobs, they are still hard workers and can be both men and women. Both male and female Jujuns are capable of getting pregnant. Female Jujuns get pregnant naturally, but male Jujuns must consult with a medicine man if they wish to carry their Tekina's child.

It is not seen as strange when two males or two females are together. In this world, all that matters is that one of the partners is a Tekina and the other is a Jujun. Two Tekinas or two Jujuns being together is seen as a disgrace and an abomination as this conflicts with the nature of Tekinas and Jujuns.

If you guys have any other questions concerning this world's culture, please contact me and I will update this chapter to answer your questions! :)


	2. The Engagement

Many years ago, a peaceful and kind king ruled a great kingdom. The rivers ran pure and the land sowed plentiful crops. A time of great industry and peace overtook the kingdom as the land prospered. As the king grew old, he divided the land among his three sons, each receiving an equal portion with which they ruled well.

But one of the brothers' heart was filled with envy and greed; he wanted to take all of the land and rule over it as the supreme leader.

A terrible war broke out amongst the kingdoms that scourged and divided the land. For a time, the two pure brothers fought together against the corrupted one. But soon pride and greed overcame them as well, and they too began to fight for control of the kingdoms. For years, the brothers clashed with one another, each one just as prideful as the others. The nation was scarred and broken.

After many years of bloodshed, a plot was hatched within the three kingdoms. While the three brothers slept, the servants of their homes crept into their chambers and slit their throats. Through the spilling of royal blood, a new order was created within the divided nations. The land began to heal and the people rebuilt what had been lost.

Such as it takes months for the caterpillar to emerge from the cocoon as a beautiful butterfly, it took centuries for the kingdoms to rebuild. The royal families had grown distant in blood and a union was in order if the kingdoms were to join together again as one. The Maorongrong family and the Hachurui clan were eager to unite their kingdoms and proposed a betrothal.

The Maorongrong family offered their eldest Tekina and the Hachurui clan offered their eldest Jujun in matrimony.

The people rejoiced, for their kingdoms would soon be one. After many years of planning, the time finally came for the two nobles to meet for the very first time.

* * *

Donatello gasped and grunted as the obi around his chest was pulled tighter and tighter. The idea that his chambermaid hoped to make him seem thinner when he had a shell on his back was ridiculous to him. Nevertheless, the strip of cloth was pulled tighter and tighter until it was finally deemed satisfactory and tied off into a beautiful bow. He let out a sigh of relief when the pulling seized, the restraint no longer as bad as before. He stood up straight and turned to look at his chambermaid.

"Must you make it so tight, Tsuki? It is impossible to appear slender with this shell" he said to the pale green female. She smiled and grabbed the tabi and zori for his feet.

"I would have expected you to not be so resistant, my prince. After all, you are a Jujun." The lean, olive green turtle sighed and rolled his eyes at her words.

"That may be, but it still seems ridiculous to spend so much effort on something so futile" he argued as he sat down to allow the female lizard to place the linens on his feet.

"It is all right to be nervous, my prince" she said as she placed the socks on his feet and tied on the zori sandals. "Anyone in your position would be." Donatello bit his lip at her words. If he was truly honest with himself, he was trying to distract himself with petty arguments in hopes to delay the inevitable. He was preparing to embark to the Maorongrong empire where he would be meeting his betrothed for the very first time. It was not as if the news of his engagement was new to Donatello; he had been destined to marry this Tekina for many years now.

"It seems silly to be nervous about something I've been preparing for my entire life…" he mumbled out as Tsuki finished with his footwear. "It is my duty as a prince of the Hachurui clan to do what is necessary to keep the peace. If marrying a Maorongrong Tekina will keep the peace, than I will do what is right. And besides, Tekinas are supposed to be very ardent mates. I'm sure that whoever he is, he is a suitable gentleman."

* * *

Raphael fiddled with the hem of his sleeve as he walked through the halls. The servants were busy making preparations for the arrival of the royal Hachurui family and Raphael's betrothed. Betrothed. The person that he was going to marry was coming to his home. For the longest time, he had been eager to meet the Jujun with whom he would be wed. Now a sense of anxiety washed over him as he thought about his bride-to-be. Was he really prepared to spend the rest of his life with someone he had never even met?

"Your highness!" a voice interrupted him, "Prince Raphael!" The emerald green turtle turned to see his chambermaid, Mona Lisa, running towards him. "Your highness" she said when she finally caught up to him, "We have to get you ready to meet your Jujun!" He rose a brow at her.

"M'already dressed, Mona" he said, gesturing to the elaborate hanfu he wore.

"No, no. You need to dress up!" she giggled, "You are going to be marrying this guy. Got to make a good first impression." He tensed slightly at her words. Hearing someone else speak about his engagement made it all real for him. When it was just him and his thoughts, there were times that he could convince himself that he was NOT expected to marry when he turned twenty-six, which was only a few months away. But hearing Mona talk about getting him dressed and the decorations in the palace quickly brought him back to reality.

He followed her back to his chambers where she began to lay out his outfit. He sat down on the edge of his bed and tapped his feet against the floor. They were probably preparing the Grand Hall for the Gift Exchange ceremony. He and his father had already seen the great room and deemed it fit to serve as the place where Raphael would meet his bride.

It was tradition for the bride and groom to not see each other before the engagement party, and Raphael had held true to their customs. In a way. The messenger, Arnold Jones, had already made the journey to the Hachurui clan to tell the royal family the chosen date of the engagement party. He had been treated to a feast before being sent back to the Maorongrong empire, where he had been treated with another feast.

* * *

_When the feasting had died down, Raphael had pulled his friend aside to ask him about his betrothed._

"_What's he like, Case? Does he have light colored skin? What 'bout his eyes?" He had asked eagerly, desperate to create a picture of the Jujun. _

"_Whoa, whoa, slow down, Raph" he friend chuckled as he held up his hands in defense, "I just got back, man." The emerald green terrapin gave a look of annoyance that only amused the other even more. "He's real quiet, actually" he started off with, "Hardly said a word during my entire visit."_

_Raphael's face fell a bit. "Oh…" A bride who would not speak? It was customary in the Hachurui clan for Jujuns to not speak unless given permission, but really? Not even one word? How was he expected to talk with him? "What else?" he asked._

"_He's a turtle, like you. Has kind of dark green skin. Not as dark as yours. Oh, and he had brown eyes. Pretty doe eyes, now that I think about it" Casey said as he tapped his chin in thought. The young prince's spirits rose at the idea of brown, doe eyes. That was always a sought after quality in the Jujuns in the Maorongrong empire. But they were brown and his skin was a dark green… That was not found attractive among Maorongrong Tekinas. How could he marry someone he didn't find physically appealing?_

"_C'mon, Raph. Ya haven't even met him yet. Ya may just end up liking him a lot."_

"_For our families' sakes, I hope you're right, Case…"_

* * *

That had been two years ago and Raphael was still indecisive about the engagement. Maybe Casey would be proven right and the Tekina prince would fall head over heels in love with the Jujun prince. But what if he didn't?

It didn't matter. They had been engaged since birth; no matter how he felt, the wedding was going to happen. He would marry the Hachurui Jujun and the kingdoms would be united, whether he liked it or not.

"...ghness? Your highness?" Mona Lisa said, bringing him back to reality. "Are you all right, my prince? You seemed to have been lost in your thoughts…" Raphael sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"M'fine" he said tiredly before he stood up and held out his arms so that he could be dressed.

* * *

Donatello shook slightly as the koshi neared the grand palace of the Maorongrong empire. In just a few short hours, he would be meeting his betrothed. Don had told himself that he would resign himself to the marriage with no worries, but it was a feat that was already proving to be impossible for the olive green turtle.

What was he like? Did he tower over his subjects such as Donatello did? Or would he have to look forward to bending over just so that he could hear him? Would he be able to have children with him?

What was his mind like? That was what he was most worried about; a companion with whom he could converse with on an intellectual level. He prayed to the ancestors that this Tekina was not raised to be a complete brute with no intelligent capabilities whatsoever.

"Are you all right, your majesty?" Tsuki asked quietly from outside the koshi. Donatello dared to move the curtain back to look at his chambermaid.

"No...Yes? I'm not sure" he muttered, gripping the curtain tightly in his fist, "I just… What if he's a complete oaf? A complete brute with no thoughts other than battle and feasting? I...I don't know if I can do this…"

"Silence yourself" Tsuki whispered harshly, "Do you want to discover the consequences for saying such a treacherous thing?!" Donatello did. Despite the overwhelming worry, he bit his tongue and spoke no more. He did however look out to the lights coming from the Maorongrong palace. He could see two large copper lions, ferocious and ready to attack as they stood motionless on the columns at the front gate. The detail was so precise that they almost looked real. Large ornamental columns with intricate floral carvings stood tall and proud as they held up the roof of the grand entrance.

Brilliant reds, golds, greens, and jades flooded Donatello's vision as he was carried into the palace and into the Grand Hall. He could see the entrance to the ancestral temple to his left, a bowl with burning incense signalling that someone was praying inside. He made a mental note to learn a bit about his betrothed's ancestors. The koshi stopped and was set down before a Hachurui guard reached into it, taking Donatello's hand and helping him out of the carriage.

The Jujun's eyes met deep sapphire irises as he left the koshi. The one who had helped him was not just a guard, but the captain of the royal guard, Leonardo Splinterson. He was a turtle just as Donatello was, but with leaf green skin and a tannish yellow plastron. He was only about an inch or so shorter than the Jujun prince, but he still held much power and authority in his posture alone. The Hachurui prince swallowed the lump in his throat as those deep blue eyes peered into what felt like his very soul.

"Welcome, most honored guests" a Maorongrong servant said loudly, drawing Donatello's attention. "Presenting his honored majesty, ruler of all the empire and its people, Emperor Lái Sè." All of the Maorongrong servants bowed as a large reptile entered the room dressed in large golden robes, the hems a ruby red with intricate details stitched into the cloth. A crown rested on the crocodile's head, padded with black velvet and a single red ruby held by a diamond-encrusted frame.

Donatello's father, Emperor Hamato Yoshi of the Hachurui clan, stepped forward and bowed respectively to the crocodile. "The Hachurui clan thanks you for your generous hospitality" he said smoothly before standing up straight and staring up at the other.

"Welcome," the Maorongrong ruler said with a deep, mighty voice, "I trust that your trip was well?"

"Yes, indeed," the brown rat said with a nod. Lái Sè nodded and turned to one of his servants.

"Show our guests to their quarters," he ordered, "and then bring them down to the Great Hall where the engagement party shall take place." The servant bowed lowly before turning to Yoshi and Donatello and bowing again.

"If you will follow me, your majesties" he said clearly and politely. He began the walk to the chambers that had been prepared for the Hachurui family, the royals following behind with their servants close. Donatello was immersed in the interior of the halls as he walked with the group. Every once in a while, Tsuki would have to discretely nudge him when he would stop to admire a painting or molding of a dragon. They soon reached the rooms where the servant bowed again respectively. "I shall return within the hour to collect you for the party" he said before scurrying off to see to the last-minute preparations.

Hamato Yoshi turned to Tsuki and nodded. "I trust that you will see to it that my son will be prepared for the event." Tsuki bowed lowly before the emperor.

"Yes, your majesty" she said obediently. Father and son made eye contact for only a moment before he motioned for his personal servants to come with him. Emperor Yoshi soon disappeared into his own room with two guards standing at the entrance. "Come" Tsuki said quietly, motioning for Donatello to come into his room. He did and looked around. There was a beautiful rug spread out on the floor, with images of dragons and grassy fields embellished in the fabric of it. There was an ebony wood table with a small tray of rolls and tea still steaming hot, a welcoming gift no doubt. The bed was strange to the Jujun. It had a dark wooden frame around the mattress and what looked like silk sheets tightly folded around it. He had only ever slept on traditional mats back in the clan, so the idea of sleeping on something so strange did not strike the prince as pleasant.

"They really like dragons, don't they?" Donatello asked as he looked around the room at the many dragons that decorated the room. Tsuki simply nodded as she unpacked a few things and began to dress him for the event.

"Are you nervous?" she asked as she fixed the hem of his kimono.

"Beyond comprehension" he mumbled quietly.

"It is understandable."

"...What if he doesn't like me?

"It doesn't change the fact that you will be married."

"You're not making me feel any better about this, Tsuki."

"Well, what do you expect me to do?" she asked as she placed a hand on her hip, "Encourage you to break the engagement and keep the nations from uniting because he doesn't make you happy?" The prince was quiet. She was right and he knew it.

"...You're right" he said quietly, "You're absolutely right. I am the prince of the Hachurui clan, and I cannot afford to be picky or selfish...even in matters such as love…" Tsuki nodded as she finished dressing him.

"You know, my parents were in an arranged marriage and they turned out just fine."

"But do they love each other?"

"...Love isn't real, your highness. You may feel loyalties to those close to you, but love is nothing but an allusion we use to describe that loyalty…"

"How can you say such a thing?" he asked with a frown, "Have you never been in love? Can you honestly tell me you've never looked at a Tekina and thought 'That's the person I want to spend the rest of my life with'?"

"With all due respect, your majesty, people who supposedly 'fall in love' have no sense of reality and the way in which the ancestors use it as their gameboard."

"But why do y-" A soft rap on the rice paper door interrupted the Jujun. He sighed before turning his head towards the door. "Enter." The door opened and Hamato Yoshi stepped in. Tsuki stood up and bowed respectively to her emperor. Yoshi nodded to her before speaking.

"I wish to speak to my son alone." Donatello's eyes widened and her turned to Tsuki for some hint of what to do. Tsuki simply bowed again before walking past the two royals and out into the hall, closing the door behind her. Donatello's eyes followed her, hoping that she could sense his uneasiness to be alone with his father, but to no avail. Instead, his eyes met a deeper, darker brown that belonged to a wise and humble man.

"I understand your anxiousness, Donatello" Yoshi said softly, much to the prince's surprise. His father never spoke to him in such a manner. After all, he was the emperor of the Hachurui clan and was expected to act as such. "I remember when I was in your position many years ago. Your mother did not travel such a long way to reach me, but I was still terrified at the thought of being married off at such a young age." Donatello could only nod politely as he looked down at the floor.

"...Were you and mother in love?" he asked quietly.

"Not at first. When we first met, we saw the engagement as nothing more than a business deal. But after a time, we grew closer and closer until we finally fell in love. That was what caused your mother to become pregnant with you." Donatello smiled slightly at the thought of his mother. She was like an angel. Always so caring and understanding. She was the one he went to when he found out that he was to be married. He had only been six years old at the time.

"I have brought something for you" the rat emperor said with a smile. He removed his hands from his sleeves, revealing a gorgeous blue water lily. A dried and preserved lilypad backed the large bloom and hid a strap that would hold it in place on his head. Smaller white and violet flowers were tied together in chains that hung down from the base of the blossom, creating a small veil. Donatello's eyes widened as his father moved to secure it to the side of his head.

"This was the floral arrangement your mother wore at our engagement ceremony. Waterlilies always were her favorite." Olive green fingers reached up to brush over the delicate petals of the chained flowers.

"Thank you, father" he said softly as he looked over in the mirror at his reflection. The headpiece did indeed look beautiful. 'A beautiful flower to decorate a horrible event' he thought to himself. There was suddenly another knock on the door.

"Your majesties? The Maorongrong servant is back to take you both down to the Grand Hall" a guard said through the rice paper. Yoshi turned back to Donatello and smiled softly.

"The time has come" he said before leaning forward and gently kissing his forehead. He then straightened his back and turned towards the door. "Enter" he said, his tone of voice now full of power and authority, a complete opposite to the tone he had used with his son just moments ago. Two Hachurui guards entered the room and stood at attention before them. The two royals walked out of the room and into the hall where the Maorongrong servant from earlier and two Maorongrong guards waited for them.

Donatello swallowed the lump in his throat as he stood straight and walked with the grace and poise that had been pounded into his with strict lessons. Tsuki was waiting and began to finish with last minute touch-ups as they began the walk towards the Grand Hall and Donatello's future husband.


	3. The First Meeting

"Hold still, your highness" Mona scolded Raphael as she fixed his shoulder pieces. He was standing just outside of the east entrance to the Grand Hall, dressed in ceremonial robes.

"Mona, quit pickin' at me" Raph whined as he swatted her hands away.

"Oh, grow up" she huffed as she redid the sash around his neck, "This is your fiance you're meeting after all. You need to look your best!" He grumbled and shuffled around as his chambermaid adjusted his clothes.

"Your majesty" a slave said as he walked up to the prince, "The ceremony is ready to begin. You and the emperor are needed." The Tekina prince silently thanked the ancestors as he finally swatted Mona away and followed the slave into the Grand Hall. Two long tables laid out in a T-shape stretched across the room with more food than Raphael had ever seen, and that was saying something. He was led to a silk cushion near the top part of the T-shape and sat down at the head of the table. Raphael shifted nervously in his seat at the idea of what was happening.

In a few minutes, he would met his future queen for the very first time. He said a quick prayer to his ancestors in hopes that it would give him the strength to make it through the evening. He heard the door opening and turned to see Emperor Lái Sè walking into the Grand Hall. He froze and straightened his back involuntarily as his father sat down on the cushion next to him. The two were silent as the guards got into position around the room and began letting other nobility into the room.

"Are you all right?" Lái Sè asked as he turned to look at his son. Raphael swallowed the lump in his throat as he tapped the table nervously. "He is a fine Jujun. You will be happy, my son" the crocodile said with a miniscule smile. The Tekina could only nod as the seats around them were filled, save for the two seat next to them.

'I'm doomed' Raph thought as the announcer walked out to announce the arrival of his bride.

* * *

"His Imperial Majesty of the Hachurui clan, Hamato Yoshi" the announcer said as the doors opened and the noble rat stepped into the room. Everyone bowed out of respect as the emperor walked to his seat, the cushion next to the seat by Raphael. The prince's eyes widened as he turned back to the door where the emperor just walked in from. Two Hachurui guards blocked his view, frustrating his greatly.

"Presenting his majesty, prince of the Hachurui clan and future king of the Maorongrong empire, Hamato Donatello." Everyone in the Grand Hall turned to catch a glimpse of the Jujun prince. The two Hachurui guards parted to reveal a tall and lean, olive-green turtle. He wore a gorgeous purple and gold kimono with soft blue designs around the hem. To the side of his head was a beautiful blue water lily with smaller flowers draping down the side of his head.

Raphael took in the sight of his bride-to-be and froze when the Jujun opened his eyes, revealing a deep, chocolate brown.

Slowly, the Hachurui prince walked to his seat. His heart was racing a million miles a minute. He knew his fiance could see him, was probably staring at him, but he didn't know who out of the crowd was the prince. All he could do at the moment was stand straight and walk with grace over to where he was to sit.

Raphael watched as his fiance neared the table and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying or doing something to show how he was panicking on the inside. Donatello was guided to his seat and sat down. The Tekina looked straight forward, his heart beating so hard that he thought it would burst out of his chest at any moment. Donatello took a deep breath to calm his anxiety. His eyes darted to the right, eager and anxious to see his fiance. With the smallest bit of hesitancy, he turned his head slightly to sneak a peek at the Maorongrong prince.

The first thing he noticed was how sharp the other's jaw was. It shaped his face perfectly and Donatello honestly wondered if he could cut himself with it. His skin was a deep emerald green that almost shimmered from the richness it had to it. He was built quite nicely, which wasn't too bad either. Since he was sitting, Donatello couldn't see just how tall his fiance was, but he could tell that he wasn't taller than himself.

"Welcome" Emperor Lái Sè said loudly, causing everyone in the room to fall into a quiet hush. "I thank you all for joining our families as we celebrate the engagement of my son, Raphael, and the Hachurui Jujun prince, Donatello." The hall was filled with claps and cheers as all eyes fell to the two princes. Donatello swallowed the lump in his throat and sat up straight as he smiled, nodding in appreciation. Raphael nodded as well and even gave a small bow.

"Let the feast begin" Lái Sè said with a smile. Suddenly, almost all of the kitchen staff entered through the doors with large bamboo trays with Maorongrong delicacies stacked on top of them. A staff member would place a tray in front of a nobleman and begin grabbing food that was already on the table to compliment the dish they served. Donatello leaned back to allow one of the staff room to work, thanking him once he was finished.

Raphael leaned back to allow the staff member to place the tray in front of him. His eyes met a sea green turtle with a smock strapped around his shell, his beak and arms dusted with dark freckles. The servant smiled slightly as he leaned over and placed the tray in front of the Tekina. He was presented with a bowl of steaming hot noodles and dumplings, surrounded by small cups filled with additives such as tofu, carrots, chicken, fish, seaweed, and many other Maorongrong vegetables.

"With this, your majesty" the turtle said politely, "I would recommend a cup of oolong tea and a bowl of dried peaches." Raphael stared at the other for a moment before nodding and picking up his chopsticks. He swirled the utensils in the bowl to catch some of the noodles and brought them up to his mouth, blowing on them before eating them. An explosion of flavor took place inside of the Maorongrong Tekina's mouth, his eyes widened slightly at the amazing taste the thin noodles held.

"Thank you" he said as he nodded to the servant, "These are delicious." The freckled turtle smiled widely and bowed slightly before turning and joining the kitchen staff as they filed out of the hall.

Donatello stared at the meal that was placed in front of him, an eyebrow raised in uncertainty. A plate of red orange colored meat spread on top of a pile of rice sat on the tray, covered in a golden sauce with bits of green vegetables mixed in. It looked delicious and it smelled delicious, but it was just… Just so different. He longed for a steaming bowl of sukiyaki with a cup of his mother's favorite jasmine tea to compliment the smooth flavor. The turtle prince hesitantly picked up his chopsticks and picked up a piece of the bright meat. He made quick work of opening his mouth and popping in the piece, chewing it and tasting the spicy and foreign flavor. It tasted like chicken if he concentrated. He'd only had chicken a few times from when Maorongrong messengers brought the birds to the clan as a gift. He had to admit that it tasted quite nice, despite his dislike for spicy food.

Raphael busied himself with his food in order to distract him from the other turtle sitting not even two feet from him. He almost choked on a dumpling as he quickly swallowed it. The duck was delicious and the dates were even better, but no matter how much he ate, the prince's focus was almost entirely on Donatello.

The Jujun could feel the eyes on him as he slowly sipped the bitter Maorongrong tea he had been served. Don knew that he would have to talk to his fiance at some point, and he did not want that to be at the wedding ceremony. Swallowing the piece of chicken in his mouth and his pride, Donatello turned his head towards the other and gave a small smile.

"Hi" he said quietly as to not direct anyone else's attention. Raphael choked and coughed on the tea his was currently sipping when he heard the other's voice. A few nobles turned to look at the Tekina prince to make sure he was all right. He rose a hand to confirm that he was all right before wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Donatello had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling as he witnessed his betrothed make a fool of himself. It comforted him to know that he wasn't the only one who was nervous. Raphael cleared his throat before looking shyly at the Hachurui prince.

"Hi" he mumbled, embarrassed at his reaction and nervous to be speaking to his fiance.

"My name is Hamato Donatello" Don replied, hoping that he could strike up a conversation.

"I um, I'm Lái Raphael."

"I've never been to the Maorongrong empire before," Don said, "I only know what I've been taught in my lessons."

"Yeah?" Raphael asked, "How do you like it so far?"

"The palace is beautiful" Don complimented with a smile, "I always assumed that my teacher was exaggerating when he told me how much your family likes dragons."

"Well, our ancestors were dragons. They were called the Guardians of the Peace. They were in charge of keeping the world in balance as they ruled over their subjects."

"I remember reading about that. Didn't they...I believe that they would split off into pairs?" Raphael nodded as he turned towards the other a bit.

"Yeah. The Sun Guardian and Moon Guardian split off into a pair. Even though they were completely different, only when they were together did they ever find balance."

"Like Ying and Yang" Don said softly.

"Exactly" the Tekina nodded as he and the other looked at each other. A silence fell over them as they stared at each other.

* * *

"Let the Gift Ceremony begin!" Emperor Lái Sè announced as the doors opened again, revealing a few trays with boxes on them. The two princes looked at the boxes and at one another before sitting up and facing forward again. "The first gift," Lái Sè said as the box was placed in front of Raphael and Donatello, "Is from the Maorongrong empire."

Donatello reached out and opened the box, revealing a fine china tea set and two containers with tea. A pair of servants unpacked the box and set out the tea set in front of the two princes. "Two of every piece to symbolize good luck" Lái Sè said with a smile, "And two containers of tea seeds, to symbolize abundance throughout your marriage." The nobles around the table applauded as the servant packed the box again and took it away, probably to put it somewhere for safe keeping until the wedding.

"Thank you" Donatello said softly to Raphael with a slight bow. The Tekina nodded before the next gift was brought out.

"The next gift is given by the Hachurui clan" Emperor Yoshi said as a Hachurui servant brought a thin box over to the table. Raphael nodded in appreciation before opening the box, revealing what appeared to be a folded up fan. It was made on a slick, black metal and had a golden engraving on the side of a vine of flowers. Using delicate fingers, the Maorongrong prince gently took the fan out of the box and examined it.

"A suehiro, to resemble the happiness and longevity of your marriage" Yoshi said as the nobles clapped once again.

"Open it" Don insisted as his fiance looked over the metal frame. The Tekina nodded and slowly opened the accessory, revealing a gorgeous painting of warm, grassy fields and white sand dunes. The painted sun was just peeking up over the horizon, filling the rice paper sky with brilliant blues, purples, reds, and golds. The intricate Hachurui symbols painted near the sun was the only clue Raphael had that the image was only a painting and not a real place. He looked over the symbols and rose a brow.

"I don't know what these mean" he said as he turned to Donatello. The Jujun smiled and gently plucked the fan from his hands to point to the symbols.

"Union" he said as he pointed to the one at the bottom of the row and began to slowly move his finger over each of the symbols. "Restoration. Community. Peace. Happiness." Raphael quietly thought about the order the characters were put in before looking up at Don with confusion. "Don't you see? It's the story of what this marriage will do for our nations" the olive turtle explained.

"I guess…" Raphael mumbled before more gifts were brought out.

The evening continued as more gifts were opened. Most of them were representations of their marriage. Dried cuttlefish for a lasting marriage, a special kind of seaweed for happy, healthy children, and even dried tentacles for fertility. At one point, Donatello received two gold bangles that held the images of a phoenix and a dragon. Raphael was instructed to place the bangles on his Jujun's wrists, their faces both a deep crimson as he did as he was told.

* * *

Soon the party ended and the nobles were escorted out of the Grand Hall. The emperors were discussing legal matters about the ceremony, leaving Donatello and Raphael alone.

"Thank you," Donatello said politely, "The gifts were lovely."

"You're welcome," nodded the Tekina prince, "The dried seaweed was...um, crunchy?" The moment he said it, Raphael wanted nothing more than to take it back. Donatello covered his mouth as he snickered before quickly composing himself. Tsuki walked up to the two and bowed.

"Shall we retire for the night, your majesty?"

"Yes, of course," Don replied before turning back to his fiance, "I'm sorry to have to cut this short, but I need to sleep." Raphael nodded as he too felt the need to rest.

"Then I will let you rest" he said. Don smiled and bowed slightly. Raphael bowed as well before gently taking the other's hand and kissing it gently. Chocolate brown eyes widened at the gesture as a blush crept over Donatello's face. The two nodded to each other one last time before Tsuki lead the Jujun out of the room where three Maorongrong guards stood, waiting for the Hachurui prince.

Raphael watched the olive green turtle leave before sighing deeply. Mona Lisa grinned as she approached the Tekina and bowed respectively. He followed her out of the hall and to his chambers.

"So?" she asked with a teasing tone in her voice. He frowned at her as they entered his room.

"So what?"

"What do you think? Do you like him? Have you fallen in love yet?" giggled Mona as she began to remove his ceremonial robes and replace them with his night clothes.

"Mona!" he snapped, his face red with embarrassment.

"Aw, but you must like him! You DID kiss him goodnight~"

"It was a kiss on the hand!" he hissed out as he stood still for her. "Look, I just met the guy. I don't know if I like him yet or not. I mean… He's all right. I guess I was just expecting us to talk more."

"Well, you weren't doing much to help out with that. As I recall, he was the one who spoke first." He frowned at her as she placed his night clothes on and began to prepare his bed. "You at least have to admit he's not bad to look at."

"Well, yeah. He's beautiful. Gorgeous even. I mean, even though his eyes are...a bit dark and he has that gap in his teeth."

"Really? You don't like it? I thought it was adorable, and I'm a Jujun" Mona giggled. Raph rolled his eyes as he poured himself a cup of green tea with the tea tray in the corner.

"He just...doesn't really appeal to me."

"I'm sure that you'll learn to love him," she said as she finished making up his bed and smiled sadly, "After all, it's not like you have a say in the matter, right?" The prince's heart dropped into his stomach.

"Yeah...I guess…"

* * *

"Well that went well," Tsuki said as she closed the door and turned towards Donatello, "See? It wasn't that bad."

"He definitely isn't the idiot I was afraid he was," Don mumbled as he began to change into his night clothing.

"Let me do that for you, your majesty."

"No, I've got it. I-I'm not in the mood to keep up appearances when there's no one to impress." The chambermaid nodded and began to make up the bed for her master. "...I didn't think he'd be so shy," Don said as he slipped on his nightgown.

"It is odd for a Tekina" Tsuki commented as she smoothened the sheets.

"I can't say I blame him, but still… He didn't even try to take charge of the situation. Isn't that the whole point of being a Tekina?" The lizard girl only nodded in agreement. She could tell by his posture and the way he was talking that he was not in the mood to discuss, only to rant. Which, for Donatello, meant that she was to keep quiet as he spoke and nod in agreement with everything he said.

"And he was so jumpy! I've never seen anyone look so nervous. It's like he's not even trying to present himself in a way that hides how much we don't want to do this." Now Tsuki knew she had to intervene.

"You don't really know whether or not he wants to marry you or not, majesty," she said softly.

"Believe me, I can tell. I just met the guy and I can already read him like a book."

"Then you will get to know him well before the wedding."

"Don't remind me" Donatello mumbled as he rubbed his temples. Tsuki soon finished and bowed to the Jujun prince. Don walked up to her and frowned as he looked down at the mattress. "Is this what everyone sleeps on here?"

"Only Maorongrong royalty and nobility."

"Great" he grumbled before hesitantly sitting down on the goose down mattress. It was very soft, but he didn't like how he sank into it, making it difficult to move around. "Ugh, it feels like I'm sleeping on sand without it sticking to everything."

"I'm sure you'll survive, your majesty" Tsuki assured him as she tucked him in and blew out the candle by the bedside.


	4. Learning You

It was decided beforehand that the Hachurui clan would come down two months before the wedding in order to give the two princes time to get to know one another. A schedule had been set to give them plenty of activities together, including lessons on how they would rule over the united kingdoms.

The kitchen staff was currently working hard to produce lunch for the royals. The princes were spending a day outside in order to get much needed air. The emperors requested a special picnic lunch for them all while they enjoyed the brilliant day, resulting in their normally slow day becoming a quick rush to get the meal done in time. A small sea green turtle huffed as he kneaded the dough for the rolls, his brow furrowed in determination.

"How much longer on those rolls, Mikey?" the assistant chef, Irma, asked.

"Almost ready for the fire" he replied as he began to break the dough off in balls and placed them on the baking tray.

"Hurry! The dumplings are already done and the unagi is in it's final stages" she said before ordering the kitchen's messenger to tell the Emperor that the lunch would soon be ready.

Michelangelo sighed as he finished balling up the food and carried the tray over to the fire pit, placing the tray inside the closed structure and closed the lid. He hated the rush that came with meal times for those who lived in the palace. In the limited time frame, mistakes were not allowed and experimentation was unheard of. Meaning that he couldn't ever ask about adding some of his creations to the menu.

Mikey knew he shouldn't complain. After all, the staff gave him a home here at the palace. He smiled at the memories of his friend Napoleon and him making mud pies and trying to have the chef serve them to the emperor when he had first arrived. He had been so naive at that time.

"MICHELANGELO!" Irma snapped, "The rolls!"

"Coming!" He grabbed some cloth to wrap around his hands before opening the lid to the pit and taking out the piping hot tray. The rolls were round, golden brown, and steaming. The kitchen servant could feel his mouth watering as he stared at the delectable looking bread. He shook his head, resisting the sweet aroma as he carried the tray over to the trays on which they would put the meal. The other staff made quick work of putting the trays together as Mikey stacked the hot rolls high on the bamboo tray.

"I want Renet, Ryan and Michelangelo to serve the trays" the head chef Antonio said with a nod. "Clean yourselves up quickly before the the food gets cold." The three servants nodded and ran to their quarters to change out of their dirty robes and into fresh ones. Michelangelo grinned happily as he pulled on the fresh clothing and tied it around his waist. Ever since he'd heard word of the engagement and arrival of the Hachurui clan royalty, he'd been so excited to present himself as a server to the royal families. It also gave him a chance to see the parts of the palace that he did not normally see.

He and the others soon rushed back to the kitchen where the trays of food were waiting for them. Ryan was given the drinks since he was the most well-balanced of the three. Renet was given the unagi, her nose wrinkling at the idea of being near raw eel. Mikey was happy to know that he was serving the rolls that he made, eager to see the reactions of the royals when they tasted them. They were led out of the stone kitchen and up a flight of stairs, reaching a corridor that led outside to the garden where both the emperors and the princes were enjoying the sun.

Mikey took a breath to calm himself before one of the upper chamber servants informed the families that their meal was ready. They took their cue and walked gracefully out to the pavilion. Mikey kept his eyes forward, though he could feel the eyes of the royals staring at him as he walked over to the small table and placed the tray of rolls down. He could see that the princes were in the middle of what looked to be a very tensious game of mahjong. The Hachurui prince's eyes lit up at the sight of the food and left the mahjong table to enjoy his meal. Michelangelo beamed with pride as their guest bit into one of the many rolls and gave a sound of happiness.

The Maorongrong prince looked up and stopped when his eyes saw Michelangelo. The servant's eyes widened before he quickly looked down, breaking the eye contact. He silently scolded himself as they were excused and sent back to the kitchen so that the royals could enjoy their meal in peace. Antonia gave them each a pat on the back and a nod before Irma began to order them around, beginning the preparations for supper. Mikey quickly delved into his work, trying to forget the mistake he had made of meeting eyes with someone of a much higher class than himself.

* * *

"These are delicious!" Donatello said as he ate the unagi rolls. Raphael stared at them for a moment before giving his fiance a confused look.

"What are they exactly?"

"Unagi rolls," Donatello explained with a smile, "A delicacy back home. I'm so happy that the Maorongrong chefs could make it!" Raphael's nose wrinkled at the strange food in front of him. It was small and covered in sticky rice with a strange greenish black covering the outside. The inside had ingredients that were unknown to the Tekina prince.

"What's in them?" he dared to ask.

"Oh, well, they cut up a few small vegetables and eel and wrap them up in sticky rice. They sprinkle some special spices on the rice before wrapping it up in a strip of seaweed. We mostly eat them with soy sauce. Would you like to try some?" Despite being a turtle, Raphael's face turned a shade of green that wasn't normal for him.

"Do you even cook it?"

"Well no. It's meant to be served cold."

"I think I'll stick with the rolls" he said as he picked up one of the bread rolls and took a bite. His eyes widened as the flaky, buttery food enveloped his taste buds. It tasted almost sweet, but the salt in the recipe kept it from being defined sweet. The crust broke away to show the steamy and soft center of the roll. He hesitated to swallow the bite, but did so before quickly taking another. He made a note to go down to the kitchen later and personally thank the chef for these rolls.

* * *

Leonardo breathed softly as he worked the filth off of his katana. Since his arrival here, the Hachurui guard had been given free reign of the training courtyards when they were off duty. This privilege was taken advantage of by the captain of the Hachurui guard, resulting in the destruction of several stuffed dummies and many new bruises for the lower ranks who dared to challenge him.

"Leonardo" a white rabbit said as he walked up to the turtle. Leo smiled as he looked up at the average height rabbit. Yojimbo Usagi was a highly decorated samurai for Emperor Lái Sè and well-respected among the Maorongrong ranks. After Leonardo's arrival to the Maorongrong palace, he and the samurai quickly became close friends, sharing common interests in swordsmanship and discipline.

"You seem to have less and less to do as of late, Usagi" he said as he polished the leather straps of the katana's handle.

"With the preparations for the wedding, there are not many assignments for me" the white rabbit said with a shrug, "All of the soldiers are either doing their normal shifts around the palace or practicing for the ceremony." The turtle warrior nodded in understanding.

"I suppose that means you wish to talk?"

"If you have anything worth talking about." Leonardo chuckled at that as he grabbed the powder he used to wipe away the excess polish and oil.

"I wonder if two months is enough time for the princes to learn the proper way to run the kingdoms and the marriage ceremony" he said with a smirk. Usagi sat down across from him and nodded.

"I have never seen his majesty Raphael so anxious before. I counted at least four mistakes in his posture and cues during the feast."

"And I have never known his highness Donatello to be so… quiet" Leonardo said in agreement. Usually the Jujun prince was politely talkative, wishing to spread his advanced knowledge on every and anything to whomever would lend him their ear. However, at the feast the night before, Hamato Donatello had been content with being silent, only speaking when asked and to explain something to his betrothed.

"It seems strange" Usagi commented, interrupting Leo's thoughts, "The Hachurui clan and the Maorongrong empire being united? It's sounds so… odd."

"Its is for the best, my friend," Leonardo said as he wiped away the polish on the purified metal, "Perhaps the Ningen dominion will soon wish to be united with the new kingdom as well."

"Don't make me laugh," Usagi joked with a smirk, "King Saki would never do such a thing. Have you so easily forgotten how he views those who are not human as he and his subjects?" The Hachurui captain nodded in understanding. The Ningen dominion had been the kingdom that belonged to the brother who began the war all those years ago. It seemed that not even time could destroy the hate he and his bloodline held for those who were not human in appearance.

"We must have hope. If not, then what do we have?"

"Spoken like a true philosopher" Usagi teased as he handed Leo a clean cloth for his blade. "The village near the palace is beginning the preparations for the festival this week. We need some of your soldiers to go with the Maorongrong soldiers to deal with security." Leonardo nodded as he finished up with his blade.

"I'll tell the troops at drills tonight," Leo said before standing up and readjusting his armor, "I hate to leave so soon, but my troops will be changing soon and I need to oversee it."

"Yes, of course. I shall see you this evening at supper?"

"I would hope so. A meal is best served with conversation" Leo said as Usagi stood up and bowed slightly in respect. Leo did the same before turning and making his way back inside the palace, towards the library where a good portion of the Hachurui guards stood at attention. Leo rose a brow as he walked up to one of the sergeants.

"Sergeant!" he called out to the guard, a jaguar with green eyes and normal build, "What post are you in?" The soldier jumped before standing at attention, saluting his captain.

"Currently assigned protection of the royal prince, sir!" He answered clearly. Leo's brow furrowed.

"And what, pray tell, is the royal prince doing?"

"Reading in the Maorongrong royal library, sir!"

"And who gave you clearance to escort him here?"

"His Highness, Emperor Hamato Yoshi, sir!" Leo huffed and rolled his eyes before looking back up at the guard.

"As you were, soldier," he said before pushing open the matsu doors and quietly entering. The room was enormous with three floors railed off. Leonardo was currently standing in the main hall of the large library, counting at least twenty columns. The architecture still spoke of the old kingdom, engravings of the father of the three brothers in glorious battles against other nations spiraling down the great pillars of white stone. The shelves were large and tall, reaching down the rooms to create small aisles and standing high enough to touch the ceiling. Leonardo took a breath as he began his search for the royal, first checking in the genealogy section.

Having no such luck in finding the Jujun prince, Leonardo gradually made his way up the stairs to the next level. He searched for almost an hour before he finally found Donatello among a large collection of scrolls. Leo walked up to the prince and cleared his throat. Donatello jumped and dropped the scroll he had been holding.

"Oh, Leonardo! You startled me" he said as he took a breath.

"Your majesty, you are supposed to be with prince Raphael during the day" Leonardo said as he stood tall and respectively. Donatello frowned as he looked back down at the scrolls.

"I wanted to take a look at the Maorongrong records," he said softly as he picked up the fallen scroll, "Its amazing. The kind of technology they have here is incredible. I've been thinking about asking prince Raphael if it would be possible to maybe build some of the creations in these schematics. They have a machine they believe could-"

"Your majesty," Leonardo interrupted the Jujun, "Forgive the interruption, but I must see you back to your fiance." Donatello's face fell as he looked at the captain of the Hachurui guard.

"...Do you have to be so formal? The only ones here are you and I."

"I am merely speaking to your majesty as I should" Leo said with a small nod.

"Just because something is expected of you doesn't mean you should do it," Donatello mumbled. Leonardo's features hardened as he watched his prince turn to look back at all of the scrolls that he had pulled out. He stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"If you come with me, your majesty, I will see to it that all of these are presented to your quarters," Leonardo said as he motioned to the scrolls scattered around the table. Now, he knew that a captain should never try and bargain with a member of the royal family, but he also knew that Donatello was a stubborn one. He had always been stubborn. Sure enough though, the olive green terrapin slowly nodded in agreement as he stood up and brushed the dust off of his kimono.

"I suppose…" he mumbled as he looked up at the older turtle, "Will I be able to exchange ones that I have read for new ones?"

"I will see what I can do" Leo said with a nod. The Jujun nodded and quietly walked up to Leonardo, his eyes to the ground. Leonardo lead him back down the stairs and towards the main entrance, making a mental note to speak to his guards later about bringing the scrolls to Donatello's quarters.

They exited the room and the three guards, including the jaguar, stood at attention.

"Now," Leonardo said as he looked at the feline, "Escort his majesty back to prince Raphael and make sure he stays there."

"Yes sir" the jaguar as he and the two other guards lead Donatello back down the corridor towards the courtyard. Leonardo watched him leave and averted his eyes when Donatello turned to look back at him. He straightened his uniform one last time before continuing to where the Hachurui guard would be rotating posts. If he was lucky, his absence would go unnoticed.

* * *

"Why am I escorting you to the kitchen again?" Mona Lisa asked as she lead Raphael down to the corridor towards the kitchen.

"Besides the fact that I'm your prince and I ordered you to?" Raph said, "Because I want to personally thank the chef for the lunch we had."

"That's very… out of character of you" said Mona as they turned a corner. "Do you even know who the head chef is?"

"No, but you do."

"Touche."

They soon reached the kitchen and Raphael looked around as Mona Lisa entered. She tapped a cook's arm and smiled.

"I need to speak with Chef Antonio." The cook nodded before calling out for the head chef in the exclusive Maorongrong language. An echo of the call was heard as other cooks repeated the phrase to get the head chef's attention. A deep voice answered back before a human with a rotund belly appeared, holding what looked to be a whisk with some strange mixture dripping from it. Raphael watched as Mona spoke to him in the Maorongrong language before she motioned for him to come in.

When Raphael entered the busy kitchen, almost all production ceased as the cooks turned to look at their prince. Raphael kept his look straight and he moved forward towards his chambermaid and the head chef.

"I wanted to personally thank you for lunch today. It was delicious and I would like to have those rolls at dinner tonight." Antonio's face brightened

"Oh, I am not the one you should thank, your majesty," the head chef said with a chuckle, "It is Michelangelo who deserves this praise."

"Michelangelo?"

"He is the one who made the rolls, your majesty."

"Well, bring him out here. I wish to properly thank the one who made them."

The calls echoed again before the servant heard his name. Raphael was shocked when he saw the same turtle from the night before walk up to him with a broom in his hands. Blue eyes widened at the sight of the royal before falling to the floor as he bowed lowly with respect.

"This is Michelangelo, my prince" Chef Antonio said as he pat Mikey's shell, causing the smaller one to lurch forward slightly before regaining his balance. He shyly looked away as he tightly held the broom handle.

"So you are the one who made the rolls I had this afternoon?" Raphael questioned as he looked down at the other. Michelangelo swallowed the lump in his throat before nodding slightly, his fingers twisting the broom handle. A sudden hand clasped his shoulder and his eyes shot up, meeting a lightning green. "They were delicious. I expect to have a plate of them with all of my meals."

"Y-Yes, your m-majesty..." Mikey stuttered out as he nodded, nervous to the point that he worried he would start shaking in his shell. Raphael nodded before turning to Mona and having her lead him back up the stairs. When prince Raphael was gone, chaos erupted.

"Well, you heard the prince," Chef Antonio said as he snatched the broom out of Mikey's hands, "Wash up and start baking! We can't disappoint the prince this close to his wedding!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Mikey said as he scrambled to the washroom to scrub his hands and begin to make the dough for the rolls he had made earlier. Antonio began ordering the other cooks around about the meal and the usual busy atmosphere of the kitchen returned.

* * *

"I understand that you had a look at our library, Prince Donatello" Emperor Lái Sè said as they ate later that evening. Donatello nodded slightly as he picked at his food. "And what did you think of our history?"

"It was quite interesting," he said with a small smile, "The Maorongrong views of the Great War help paint a picture of what really happened during that time. And the contraptions you devised… I would love an opportunity to bring some of them to life, if I may." Lái Sè chuckled wholeheartedly as he nodded to the Jujun prince.

"Yes, our scholars are one of our proudest achievements in the empire. It would be most interesting to see their ideas brought to life." Donatello nodded happily before going back to nibbling at some chicken.

Raphael bit into his third roll since the beginning of the meal. He sighed happily at the taste of the fresh bread and quickly finished the noticed his fiance's apparent love for the rolls and smirked.

"Are these rolls a normal part of your meals?" He asked Emperor Lái Sè as he picked up on of the bread buns and took a bite.

"No," the crocodile replied, "But seeing as how much my son loves them, I believe I shall make it a requirement for our meals."

"I hate to change the subject," Emperor Yoshi said as he grabbed their attention, "but I believe we have preparations for the wedding that must be discussed." Both of the princes stilled as they looked at the aging rat. Raphael tried to busy himself with another roll while Donatello picked at the crust of the roll he had taken.

"The seamstress will be here within the week to create your robes for the wedding and the village festival is soon this week as well. And of course, we still have the matter concerning whether or not to invite noblemen of the Ningen dominion and King Saki."

"We're inviting HIM?" Raphael asked, the malice in his voice easy to detect.

"It is a possibility" Emperor Yoshi said with a nod. Donatello sipped the bitter oolong tea in order to keep from speaking out of turn and embarrassing his father.

"I understand your hesitancy to welcome them into our home," said Emperor Lái Sè, "but the Ningen dominion is part of this land as well, and we will never fully heal from the Great War until the bonds between all three kingdoms are restored."

The olive green Jujun bit his lip as he looked down at the table. He was right. Of course he was right, he was the Maorongrong emperor. But still…

Donatello remembered the stories of what the third brother had turned his kingdom into. The brother had been horrible to his non-human citizens, making them slaves or executing them in the streets. A good portion of the Maorongrong and Hachurui citizens were in fact descendants of non-human Ningen citizens who had fled out of fear. He had believed that by 'cleansing the kingdom', as he had put it, he would gain the best military in the land. His wish had been granted...in a way.

The Ningen military was and still is considered the most ruthless and cruel. Ningen soldiers did not take prisoners unless ordered to. Donatello had personally never read an account of a Ningen prisoner of war who had been returned alive and well, but he remembered hearing a group of servants' conversation about someone who had escaped, only to go mad and kill himself just a few days later. What kind of torture could a person endure that would drive them to suicide even after they had been granted their freedom? The mere thought of it caused a shudder of fear and disgust to ricochet up his spine.

The meal had essentially been spoiled for the royals, resulting in the dinner to be finished earlier than originally planned. Once again, the two emperors left the dining hall before Donatello and Raphael, leaving the two princes alone.

"Do you know anything about King Saki?" Donatello asked quietly as he played with the hem of his kimono.

"Just that he takes after his great grandfather," the Tekina mumbled before looking up at his bride, "I hope your father was joking. I don't want those Ningen scum anywhere near my home."

"We haven't exactly had much say in what has been happening so far," mumbled the thin turtle. Raphael flinched slightly at his words. Good to know he wasn't the only one who thought so. "Sorry," apologized the other, "I know I shouldn't be so condescending..."

"I'd like to escort you around the village for the festival this week."

"...You already have to escort me," Donatello said with a look of confusion.

"I know, but I want to officially ask you. Just because we're getting married doesn't mean we have to act so morbid about it." The Hachurui prince couldn't help but nod in agreement. If he was going to spend the rest of his life with this Tekina, he at least wanted to feel as if he had put some effort into their courtship.

"You're right. If this really is going to happen, I would like us to at least be comfortable around each other. I accept your invitation." Raphael smiled somewhat weakly before taking Donatello's hand and kissing it softly, as he was to do every night. Eyes so brown to be mistaken for red watched as the Maorongrong prince performed this gesture, now used to the affection and somewhat desensitized to it. Even when he knew he was trying, Donatello knew that Raphael did not love him.

Nor did he love Raphael.

The two said goodnight to one another and were brought back to their chambers. The walk back to Raphael's room was a quiet one. He silently thanked Mona Lisa for not trying to speak to him as he prepared for bed. He had too much on his mind at the moment to really converse with his chambermaid.

So Donatello did not want to get married either. It really shouldn't have been a surprise to the emerald terrapin. Afterall, he wasn't too happy about the engagement either, but the way he spoke about not having a say in their own fates... Raphael shook his head, no longer wishing to think about the matter. He finished buttoning up his nightgown after pulling away from Mona Lisa and climbed into bed.

'I just need sleep, that's all. I just need to sleep,' he thought as he pulled up the covers and heard Mona blow out the candle.

* * *

"Tsuki," said Donatello as they walked down the corridor towards his chambers, "How did you become a palace servant?" The lizard frowned at his question.

"My parents were servants for the late Emperor Bu Mai and eventually Emperor Lái Sè. When I was born, they had already decided my fate. I was raised into servitude. Why the sudden interest, your majesty?"

"I am only curious... Were your mother and father full-blood Hachurui citizens?"

"My mother was. My father's grandparents fled to the Hachurui clan when they were still quite young. They were fugitives from a slave trading group from the Ningen kingdom. Are you sure it is only curiosity that is asking these questions, highness?" Donatello bit his tongue as he looked down at his feet.

"My father has decided that we must invite the Ningen nobles to the wedding and, well… I am having a difficult time being completely comfortable with this…" Tsuki nodded in understanding as they entered Donatello's assigned bedroom. Bright blue eyes widened a fraction before a look of confusion crossed the servant's face.

"Your majesty, there is a tray stacked with scrolls here on the tea table," Tsuki said as she motioned to the tray. Donatello peered over her and indeed, there on the porcelain tea table lay a woven bamboo tray holding at least seven large, thick scrolls that were tied with leather straps. The prince smiled happily at the documents and walked over to the short table to pick up the one sitting on the top of the pile.

"Captain Leonardo has kept his word, as expected," he said with a bright smile as he untied the scroll and unrolled it, the dried animal skin pulp brushing against the prince's fingers. Tsuki walked over to the tray and noticed a small rice paper slip tucked under the corner of the tray. She picked up the scrap of paper and examined it, recognizing the written language of Old World Hachurui characters.

"I believe this is for you, your majesty," Tsuki said as she handed the paper to Donatello. He nodded his thanks as he took the piece of paper and read over the forgotten language, immediately recognizing the handwriting and smiling softly.

_**As promised, I have seen to it that these were delivered to your private chamber, your majesty. I have spoken with the bookkeeper of the Maorongrong royal library, and you have been granted permission to take as many scrolls as you desire. It had been encouraged since your fiance's history will soon become your own.**_

_**-Captain of the Hachurui Guard, Leonardo Splinterson**_

Donatello's smile kept until the last sentence of the message. He quietly sighed as he ran a thumb over the hurried scribbling that was the decorated soldier's handwriting. The ink was no longer wet or even smeared, telling the prince that these scrolls had been brought here quite some time ago.

"Your majesty?" Donatello jumped slightly, having been lost in his thoughts and forgetting that Tsuki was even standing in the room with him. He cleared his throat and smiled somewhat weakly at his chambermaid.

"I am fine. Please put these scrolls by my bedside and bring in a few more candles." She nodded and began to carry out her orders, picking up each of the bound scrolls and placing them where he had wanted. He waited until she left the room to acquire more candles before looking back down at the paper. Donatello stared at the note, his finger rubbing against the blank side of the parchment. Biting his lip, he brought the small paper over to the candle sitting on the table and placed it above the flame. He waited for a moment before a few lines of what seemed to be red ink began to appear on the other side. The Jujun's eyes widened slightly as he focused on revealing the rest of the writing, being mindful not to burn the fragile rice paper. When the entire message had been revealed and the edges began to singe, Donatello pulled the message away from the open flame and turned it over in order to read the hidden note.

_**Wherever you go**_

_**Know that I shall follow you**_

_**In both body and soul**_

His hand shook slightly as he read over the message over and over again, as if expecting the words to change and tell a much happier thought. Donatello could feel the slated tears welling up in his eyes but forced them back. He would not cry. He had made it this far. He could not allow himself to crumble under a few well-written words. No matter how beautiful.

"Your majesty, I have brought the candles as you have instructed," a voice said from behind the paper door. Donatello cleared his throat and blinked back the threatening tears before permitting her to enter. "Are you all right, prince Donatello?" Tsuki gave him a concerned look as she placed the candles around the room, the prince's drooping posture not going unnoticed.

"Y-Yes," mumbled the Jujun, "That will be all, Tsuki. You may retire for the night." The chambermaid frowned, knowing that there was something indeed wrong with the young royal, but also knowing that she was not permitted to argue with his orders.

"Of course," she said softly before bowing to the olive green turtle, "Good night, your highness. Sleep well." She received only a nod in reply and sighed softly before standing up and leaving, hoping that he would be better or be willing to talk in the morning.


	5. Preparations

"Seriously? That close?" Michelangelo nodded with a grin spread wide on his lips.

"Close enough that I could've touched him," He continued to brag to his friend and roommate, Napoleon.

"Whoa," the teenage frog said with amazement, "And he actually thanked you for them? But you make rolls like that all the time?"

"Yeah. I don't know, I guess the prince just started noticing them. Either way, now I get to make and serve a batch of them to him three times a day, every day!" The sea green turtle giggled with excitement and bounced on the balls of his feet. It had been hours now, and Michelangelo still felt tingly all over from being in the presence of the Maorongrong prince Raphael. The prospect of not only being promoted to a server, but to one who was to serve the royal family had him happier than he had been in a long time.

"So what happens now? You stay in the kitchen all day but leave early to get cleaned up for the Emperor?" questioned Napoleon, a look of curiosity on his face.

"That's what Chef Antonio told me. Irma didn't seem very happy about it though," the reptile said with a snicker, "I swear I saw her turn three shades of red when she heard that I was going to be serving the prince on a regular basis."

"Aw, Irma's just jealous. You know how much she wishes she could be there to see the guests and the Emperor enjoy the meals she works so hard to put together."

"It's not like they'd thank her every night. We're servants, Napoleon. It's expected of us to perform our duties and expect nothing in return," Mikey replied with a nod.

"Unless we're talking about the prince liking your rolls," the frog joked. Mikey laughed again before the sounds of yelling and a horse neighing caught their attention. Michelangelo frowned and got up from his pile of hay before walking over to the door and opening it slightly in order to see what all the commotion was. A messenger wearing a dark cloak with a satchel slung over his shoulder was trying to calm down one of the palace horses. Three other men were helping to calm down the large beast and steady it so that the messenger could mount. One of the three men finally caught the reins dangling from the horse's mouth and held the horse still, giving the cloaked one time to climb onto the creature's back. The messenger gave a nod of thanks before fixing the straps and digging his heels into the horse's sides, causing it to whinny before running off, its hooves thumping loudly against the beaten path out past the borders of the palace.

"What do you think that was all about?" asked Michelangelo quietly.

"It seems that the Emperor needs a message delivered," Napoleon said with a hint of sarcasm.

"In the middle of the night?" the turtle asked with a frown, "Even if it's an urgent matter, Emperor Lái Sè waits until the early morning to send out his messages. Something is going on."

"Well, it's none of our business," his comrade said with a shrug as he sat back down on his small bed of hay.

"What if it's something bad?" Mikey thought out loud, "Like the empire being threatened?"

"Who would threaten the Maorongrong empire?" Napoleon said to the other, hoping that his friend would realize just how ridiculous the notion was, "The Hachurui clan is here for the union of the princes, and the Ningen dominion hasn't had any activity in years." Mikey nodded in agreement.

"But what if-"

"Mikey," the frog said as he lied down, "Stop worrying about it and go to sleep."

* * *

The sun had just begun to set over the large Ningen palace, creating a shadow that towered over almost the entire village. A large human man with a long, blonde braid on the back of his head walked down the decorated corridor as the Ningen soldiers stood at attention. The man soon reached a pair of tall emerald green doors, decorated with scorpions and other unpleasant creatures of both reality and myth.

"The king has requested audience with me. Open the doors," he hissed to one of the guards at the front. The armored man saluted the blonde before pushing open the doors and allowing the man into the throne room. He walked into the large room and looked up at the raised platform that held the grand throne of King Saki. Gorgeous red and black drapes hung from the walls with water paintings of the kings of the past and the epic battles of the Ningen dominion. A large porcelain snake with ruby encrusted eyes and fangs looked down from the ceiling, its face twisted into a look of hatred and its body coiled in a way that made it appear to be ready to attack at a moment's notice. The man slowly made his way to the first step of the platform before dropping to one knee to bow to his king.

"My liege," the man said with respect.

"I understand that the raid of the East village did not play out as it should," the royal said with a tone that instantly told the soldier he was not pleased.

"Yes, my liege," he said with a slight nod as he gritted his teeth, "They were… resistant to the monthly collection."

"Resistant, you say?" Saki hissed as he glared at the man and tapped his fingers against the arm of his throne, "Half of your men were killed. That shows a bit more than just 'resistance', Hun." The blonde's hands tightened into fists as he kept his head bowed as he was told to.

"The East villagers are greedy and stubborn. They may have ended the lives of my men, but they were soon forced into submission."

"AFTER Xever sent in another division to rescue what was left of your troop," the King added with a hint of malice in his voice. Another blow to the defense Hun had been trying to build. "Do you know," asked King Saki as he slowly stood up, "why I made you sergeant major of my soldiers, Hun?" Hun's heart began to beat faster as he fought to keep his stance.

"To keep your subjects in line" he answered quietly but clearly.

"Yes," he said as he picked up a katana that was attached to a suit of armor and looked it over in his hands, "So tell me, Hun, WHY do I continue to hear reports of your insubordination and incapability in following through with such a simple task?" A deep sense of fear washed over the man as he paled slightly. Daring to look up at his master, Hun's head tilted up, only to be met with the tip of the katana at his throat. His eyes widened as he looked up at his king.

"M-Master" he stuttered.

"I grow tired of your feeble excuses. As it stands, I want nothing more than to slit your throat and watch you bleed out like the pig you are, right here at the foot of my throne. You should feel honored to die in such a way." Hun began to panic, but he dared not move away for fear of the royal slashing his throat.

"Y-Your majesty" he stuttered out as the cold iron pressed against his skin.

Suddenly the doors were thrown open and two large soldiers came in, a smaller man in a dark cloak walking between them

"How dare you enter my throne unannounced!" King Saki hissed at the soldiers, keeping the katana at Hun's neck.

"Apologizes for the intrusion, your majesty," one of the large men said, "But we got a guest here with something you might want to see." Saki glared at the smaller male and growled lowly, "This had better be important." The other soldier grabbed the messenger's arm and shoved him forward towards the throne. The man yelped out with pain and shakily grabbed the scroll from his satchel with the royal Maorongrong seal. His hand shook as he handed the scroll out to the Ningen ruler.

Hun gulped harshly as King Saki snatched the document from the messenger and lowered his sword for a moment to open the message. The Maorongrong messenger was stuck in his spot in fear of the intimidating man, trying his best not to look down at the Ningen soldier who was obviously being disciplined for his actions. The throne room was silent for what felt like an eternity as the royal silently read the letter. His hands fisted the sides of the document and he began to shake. The soldier were about to ask if he was all right when he began to laugh. The king's joy sent a sense of fear through the Maorongrong servant. His laugh did not promise happiness; it promised death and destruction for whomever he deemed it for.

"It appears that Yoshi and Lái Sè are marrying off their sons," he said as he read over the wedding invitation, "To unite the Hachurui clan and Maorongrong empire!" The messenger was confused at the Ningen king's apparent humor to the news, but he did not dare question him. Saki continued to cackle for a while before looking up from the letter and meeting the messenger's eyes.

"Tell your emperor that I accept his invitation and extend it to my guard and my daughter." The messenger nodded quickly before bowing slightly and almost running out of the room. A chilling grin curled the Ningen king's lips as he looked over the invitation again. "It appears that your execution has been postponed," he said as he looked down at the quivering Hun, "Prepare your men, Hun. The filthy reptile and rat have practically handed me their kingdoms on a platter. We should be polite and take advantage of their hospitality." The large blonde nodded as he bowed lowly to his master.

"Yes, my king. Thank you," he said before standing up slowly, "When should they be ready to leave?"

"Tonight. And Hun? Have that cut on your neck seen to. I wouldn't want you to make a mess all over my rug."

* * *

The preparations for the festival were well underway in the small village that resided next to the Maorongrong royal palace. The bakers and butchers had more food than they had ever had, using whatever time they had to practice the dishes they planned to serve to the royal families. Merchants and businesses worked diligently to create beautiful items to put out in hopes of drawing even just a double take from one of the princes. All of the children spent their free time eagerly speaking about the arrival of the engaged couple, asking their peers and adults all that they could about the union of the princes and the kingdoms.

Mikey hummed as he and a group from the kitchen walked around to gather the food they needed for the day's meals. The leader with the list had gone off with the two stronger workers to get a few sacks of rice and flour, leaving Michelangelo time to walk around and see the excitement of the villagers as they prepared. He remembered when he still lived in the village and would see the parades held whenever the royalty came into the village. It was at one of these festivals that he had discovered just how much he loved food. He took his time to examine a basket of ripe green tomatoes, plump and firm in their shape.

"Michelangelo?" a voice said from behind the green servant. He turned to the voice and smiled widely when he saw a thin, tanned girl who looked to be about nineteen. Her raven hair was pulled back in a tight bun as she worked, carrying a large woven basket filled with old metal tools.

"Angel!" he said happily as he placed the tomato down and walked over to her.

"So they do still let you leave the palace?" she joked as she walked down the street, "It feels like I haven't seen you in years."

"Here, let me help," Mikey said as he took the basket from her and walked along with her, "and it's only been a few months, Angel."

"And you never found the time to stop by and say hello? You'd think a guy would be grateful," she continued to joke. Mikey laughed as they walked. "Even Ryan visits more than you do."

"You can't use Ryan as an excuse. He's your brother. He's supposed to come visit you," replied the freckled turtle, "And I've been meaning to visit. I've just had a lot on my plate is all."

"Such as?"

"Being promoted to a royal server," he said with a large grin, puffing up his chest a bit proudly.

"Really?" she said with a smile and a look of impression on her face, "Wow, you really are moving up. How'd it happen?" Michelangelo spent the rest of their walk telling her the story of how he had been given his new position. They soon reached the blacksmith's shop and he set the basket full of tools down.

"Wow," Angel said, "You're really making a life for yourself." He nodded and smiled softly.

"I never would have had a chance without you," he said gently. She smirked and elbowed him in the plastron.

"Okay, no getting mushy on me now," she said as she grabbed a few of the old tools and brought them inside. He followed her inside and sat down in the corner on a small stool. "How long before you need to go back?"

"About an hour or so before lunchtime," Mikey said, "We already served breakfast today."

"So," she said with a smirk, "You're a royal server now, so you must see the princes together."

"Only a few times."

"My point still stands. So what are they like? Do they get along with each other?" He shrugged slightly.

"I guess? They don't seem to be completely smitten with each other if that's what you mean."

"Makes sense," she said as she heated up the fire in the furnace. He nodded as he walked around the shop, looking over the weapons and tools that were in their final stages of creation. "So what exactly are they doing?"

"They play a lot of mahjong," he said with another shrug, "They do a few lessons about how to act and about how to rule the kingdoms. But other than that, they really don't spend any time together."

"I'm sure they'll learn to love each other," Angel said as she broke up the aged metal of the tools and placed it in the bowl that was placed over the fire.

"I guess," he said, "Who am I to judge? It's none of our business anyways, right?" Angel nodded as she started melting the metal and turned to the turtle.

"Are you going to be coming to the festival?"

"I think so. Prince Raphael really likes those butter bun rolls I make and he wants me to make him some for every meal now. I'm sure that he'll want me to have some ready for him at the festival." Angel grinned at that as she cleaned her hands of the grime from the old tools.

"You should see if one of the bakers here will let you set up a small stand here to have the bread ready just in case."

"You think they'd let me do that?"

"You're a palace cook. They'll do anything for chance to have one of the royal members notice their shop."

"Speaking of that, are you still sure about me not-"

"Yes," she interrupted him, "Mikey, I am going to be recognized for my talent in my craft, not because I'm friends with a palace servant who put in a good word for me." Mikey smiled at her sense of pride.

"You may be older, but you're still as stubborn as you were when you were six."

"And don't you forget it."

* * *

Over the past few days, Donatello had poured over scroll after scroll, furthering his already impressive knowledge of the Maorongrong empire. He read over many original war tactics from almost every battle the kingdom had ever been a part of. The genealogy was definitely an interesting piece, as it gave the olive turtle a keen insight into his fiance's background. However, his favorite things to read about were politics from past dynasties and schematics for machines patented by Maorongrong engineers. Some of the principles they used for their equations were ones that Donatello had never even read about before, and it fascinated him to no end.

If he hadn't been so enveloped in his studies, he might have felt bad for the servants he was constantly sending back and forth from his private chambers to the royal library. For the first day or so, many of his servants and even Raphael had tried to convince the Jujun prince to lay aside the massive documents and participate in other things, but he would have none of it. Every day, he would have breakfast and his lessons. After lessons, he had lunch, and then it was back to his quarters where he would read until his eyes closed from exhaustion.

Raphael was starting to worry about Donatello. Ever since he had requested that the library let him read scrolls from the royal archives, the Hachurui prince had done nothing else in his free time but read. It certainly wasn't helping the Tekina see him as anything besides an acquaintance. And with the village festival in only two days, it was becoming a bit much for the emerald green prince.

Finally the morning before the festival, two Hachurui guards pulled Donatello away from a scroll about a flying machine, telling the prince that the seamstress had arrived and needed to take his measurements in order to begin her work on their outfits for the festival.

"Prince Donatello," Emperor Yoshi said with a small smile, "I am so glad you have decided to join us." Donatello winced slightly at the slight irritation in his father's voice. "This," Yoshi said as he motioned to a young woman dressed in a yellow robe with white birds embroidered all along the shimmering cloth, "is April O'Neil from one of the outer villages of the Maorongrong empire. She is reknown for her kimonos and will be the seamstress for this and all other events leading up to the wedding."

"Yes, father" he said softly as he bowed respectively. The Hachurui emperor nodded before turning to April.

"I will leave you to your work" he said with a nod before being escorted out of the room. Donatello sighed softly before turning to the girl. She smiled and bowed with respect.

"We may begin when you are ready, your highness." He nodded quietly as he stepped up onto the small step next to a table with many items laid out. She picked through a few things before grabbing a small strip with markings on it. "Please lift your arms, your highness," she said softly as she walked over to him. He lifted them up, allowing her to wrap the strip around his waist. He sighed as she took his measurements and began to look through an array of fabrics that were spread out throughout the room.

As she occupied herself with a multitude of patterns and colors, Donatello allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts concerning the mechanics and resources in order to create the flying machine he had seen in the scroll he had been reading a few minutes ago. Finding materials that were sturdy enough to complete such a project would be a chore for both Maorongrong and Hachurui scholars alike, he decided. Perhaps a decree would be sent out to search for candidate materials? He would love to help with the overseeing of the contraption. Maybe he could even find a way to help build it? He would be the queen of the united lands.

"..llo? Prince Donatello?" questioned the seamstress as he was brought back to earth.

"Y-Yes," He said as he nodded absently. She smiled in a way that almost seemed out of pity and understanding. He knew he should have been offended, but there was something about her that stopped that from even crossing his mind as an insult.

"I was asking you which pattern you would prefer," she said as she held up two trains of fabric, one with white and pink waterlilies floating on a bright, crystalline blue and the other a deep magenta with white and red roses fluttering near the edges.

"The waterlilies," he said as he waved a hand precariously to the cloth. April nodded and began to wrap the cloth around his waist, using small pins to keep it in place. Donatello did his best to remain still for her.

"May I ask where you were, your majesty?" she dared ask as she measured the fabric around his knees. He looked down at her with an expression that told her he did not understand. She smiled and looked up at him. "Just now, your mind was not here with me. I was just wondering what had your mind wandering."

"Just daydreaming," he said with a nod, "I've been reading about a device that was thought up for the Maorongrong military during the Great War and well… I'm hoping that I will be able to create it once this is all over."

"Ah. You seem relieved at the idea of your wedding passing quickly."

"Can you blame me?"

"No. I suppose not."

The two were quiet besides the occasional command to lift his arms and lean forward. Soon the outfit was put together with pins and small string. April smiled as she marked off on the fabric before removing it and placing them aside to begin attaching the pieces together with a sturdy thread.

"Thank you for your patience, your majesty," April said with a bow and a warm smile, "I look forward to revealing the final product to you." He nodded and quietly stepped off of the platform, waiting for the guard to take him back to his room. "And Prince Donatello?" He turned to look at her, seeing that warm smile still spread across her lips, "My door is always open, if you ever wish to talk more about your contraption." The olive turtle couldn't help the small smile he formed as he nodded before being led away.

* * *

The setting sun was now almost gone from view, painting the sky in brilliant orange and yellows, pinks and fading magentas, and deep blues. The village was littered with bright lamps that overcame the shadowed alleyways and lit up the streets. Michelangelo had taken Angel's advice and had asked one of the shopkeepers if he could set up a stand to put out his rolls. When the owner heard that the Maorongrong prince Raphael loved them with a passion, he immediately said yes and offered his services in helping create the bread. Mikey had Napoleon come with him to set up the stand and help sell the rolls. They planned to wait until after the prince had, had a few before closing up and going to visit Angel before returning to the palace kitchens.

"Did you remember to bring the bean flour?" Mikey asked as he looked for some.

"For the twelfth time, yes," Napoleon groaned as he stopped what he was doing in order to grab the bag and hand it to his worrying friend. He had only seen Mikey this worried a handful of times in the time that they'd known each other, and he knew that he would be inconsolable until everything was perfect. "They'll be fine," the frog tried to comfort the other, "You've been doing great so far and we still have at least and hour before they even leave the palace."

"Something could still go wrong!" The turtle snapped as he mixed together the dry ingredients in a large bowl. He worked diligently as he added the flour and the eggs. He soon started to knead the dough and prepare the baking dish for the rolls.

"It'll be fine, Mikey," Napoleon said again as he watched his friend panic.

"It'll be fine when the prince likes them," he mumbled.

* * *

"And you say it is common for the people to be this excited the first night of the festival?" Leonardo asked his friend Usagi as they strapped on their uniforms.

"Yes indeed," the rabbit said with a nod as he secured his belt, "This is one of the only events that will involve direct contact between the villagers and the royals."

"Now I wish that I had been able to handle guard detail a bit more," Leo mumbled as he worked to straighten out his ceremonial armor. "It doesn't seem right to be here while my troops are scouting and preparing for the prince's' arrival." Usagi smirked as he strapped on his shoulder plates.

"You are a Captain of the Guard, Leonardo-san. And as such, it is your duty to keep up appearances and escort the royal highnesses to the village."

"If only I could be in two places at once," the turtle chuckled as he finished putting on his armor. He grabbed his katana and sheathed the weapon before strapping it to his belt. The soldier and samurai turned to each other and bowed.

"Perhaps there will be time later in the evening for two servants to have a good time," Usagi said as he looked back up at the other, "Would you be interested?" The smile on Leonardo's face remained.

"I look forward to it, Yojimbo."

* * *

Raphael was very excited about going into the village for many reasons. It was no secret that preparations for the wedding had taken a toll on the Maorongrong prince, especially all of the rehearsals he and his fiance had been forced to participate in. All of his regular lessons added with teachings about how to rule the united kingdoms meant that Raphael had little to no leisure time. Unlike Prince Donatello, who was able to finish his classes early, giving him time to hide away in his chambers to read to his heart's content.

His future bride's newest habit worried the emerald green prince. He had become so recluse ever since their conversation after supper a few nights ago. Had he perhaps offended him somehow without realizing it? And if so, how could he fix it? He knew their relationship could not continue the way it was if they wanted the preparations for the wedding had taken a toll on the Maorongrong prince, especially all of the rehearsals he and his fiance had been forced to participate in. All of his regular lessons added with teachings on how to rule the united kingdoms meant that Raphael had little to no leisure time. Unlike Prince Donatello, who was able to finish his classes early, giving him time to hide away in his chambers to read to his heart's content.

His future bride's sudden reclusiveness worried the emerald green prince. He had been avoiding almost everyone since their conversation after supper a few nights before. Had he perhaps offended him somehow without even realizing it? And if so, how could he fix it? He knew their relationship could not continue the way it was going when they were married. He needed to at least tolerate the other if they wanted this to work.

He decided at that moment that he would approach Donatello on the matter and hopefully convince the other to tell him what was wrong. He kept still as the lower chambermaids finished dressing him in his armor before being led to the koshi sitting in the grand entrance. He stopped for a moment when he saw Donatello in the kimono the seamstress had just made for him. It was a gorgeous cerulean with assorted white and pink waterlilies spread throughout the fabric. The cloth folded around his waist to help accentuate his hips while the sleeves pooled out around his arms, giving the sleeves a drape look to them.

Raphael had to admit that the Jujun before him looked gorgeous. The Captain of the Hachurui guard led his fiance to the other side of the koshi and assisted him inside of it. Raphael kept his posture as he made his way to the koshi as well and climbed in as regally as possible. The inside of the compartment was covered in plush cushions that made sitting on it relaxing for the royals. Smaller and more decorative pillows were placed neatly along the sides to accent the deep red of the cushions. Two servants came up to the koshi and bowed to the two before unclipping the drapes and allowing them to fall, leaving the two princes alone with a bit of privacy.

Four Maorongrong and Hachurui guards picked up the koshi and placed the handles over their shoulders. Leonardo and Usagi stood at attention as the Hachurui emperor and the Maorongrong emperor each entered their own koshis before being picked up as well. Leonardo pulled out his sword and pointed it towards the doors that lead to the path down to the village. The doors were opened slowly and the captain began the march down the beaten path.

Raphael and Donatello were quiet as they listened to the rhythmic marching, their eyes avoiding each other. Raphael clenched his fists together before beginning what he hoped would be small talk.

"I don't believe you have been to the village yet, have you?" Donatello's head cocked up just a bit in acknowledgment.

"No, I have not," he said as he kept his gaze at the ground.

"I've only been down there a few times when I was younger. I don't remember everything, but I do remember all the amazing foods that they have that are not made in the palace." Donatello nodded again, not making any effort to look at the Tekina. He had no desire to talk at the moment. He wanted to be reading and filling his mind with the knowledge of the Maorongrong scholars. Raphael saw the way Donatello's brow furrowed in agitation and pressed his lips together in a straight line.

"If I...If I said something the other night," he said softly as he looked down at his hands, "I did not mean anything to insult or offend you." That was something that Donatello had not been expecting. His brow rose a fraction and he dared to look over at the Tekina next to him. "I know that...that neither of us are particularly happy about this, but that does not give me an excuse to treat you as anything less than my bride." The Jujun blinked for a moment before realization hit.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he said softly, quickly looking down when Raphael looked over to him, "Nothing you said that night offended me. If anything, I would have thought I had offended you with the way I spoke out of turn."

"You had to speak your mind," he said with a nod, "I understand that." The blue-clad Jujun nodded and let out a breath as he relaxed.

"But," Donatello winced when he heard the other continue, "if what we spoke about that night did not upset you, then why have you been so distant lately?" The olive skinned prince bit the inside of his cheek as he quickly tried to think of a way out of this conversation. Raphael watched the other as he waited for an answer, determined to get one. They sat in silence for over a minute before the silence was broken again. "Donatello?"

"I...I've just been fascinated by your library," the thin turtle started saying, keeping his eyes down, "You have information that the Hachurui clan has had no access to. I want to know all I can about it and the history of the Maorongrong empire. I know that I sounds a bit boring, but it is how I spend my time here."

"Here?" Raphael questioned, "...You almost sound as if you're trying to distract yourself…"

"And what if I am?"

"You believe that will help delay this?" Donatello frowned at his words.

"I would think that you of all people would understand."

"We can't keep doing this," Raphael said as he tried to meet the other's eyes, "Donatello, we are getting married in a month. There is no other way. Whether you like it or not, this is happening. So, please, at least try to be excited about it."

"You cannot honestly be happy about this?" He hissed. The Jujun knew that he was to never speak with such venom, but he was too tired to care at the moment. He was fed up with all this excitement and pretending about something he had been dreading for years, and even more so for the last few months. Raphael had to keep from snapping at the prince to watch his tone. How could he blame him for being upset? But even so, that did not give Donatello an excuse to act like a child.

"Donatello," he said with a sense of power that he had been taught a Tekina was to have, "You are going to be my wife and I your husband. If we want this unity to work, we have to be at least tolerant of each other."

"Who says I am not tolerant of you?"

"You're acting like you want to cut my head off."

"And what do you suppose I do then? Sit here and look pretty?"

"Stop that. You are acting like a child." Donatello closed his mouth tightly at the other's words. He was right. Never had he been so rude to someone, even Tsuki when he was upset. He took a deep breath and looked down again.

"...We are going to be married. Will you even try to fall in love with me?" Raphael gently asked, noticing how Don's face changed from one of irritation to one of regret. The prince was quiet, unable to answer his betrothed. He knew that it probably hurt the other, but he could not force himself into a fake romance.

This was not going well, Raphael concluded. He had been trying to love his fiance, he really had. But try as he might, he could not see anything about the other that attracted him. He was just...just too Hachuruin. They did not connect in that way a Tekina and Jujun should. It was almost shameful to admit it even in his head. He had to keep trying. He just had to.

"Donatello?" He said quietly. He received no reply from the olive turtle. Taking a deep breath, Raphael reached out his arm towards the other and ever so gently cupped his jaw. He then slowly lifted and turned Donatello's head towards his own. Brilliant golden eyes looked into deep chocolate brown, which were wide in surprise and confusion. The Tekina gently ran his thumb over his fiance's cheek, feeling the smooth skin. It was almost too smooth, but he ignored that as he looked at him. He took in a deep breath before leaning in towards him.

Donatello was confused beyond comprehension. Surely this turtle was not still trying to have feelings for him. But as the Tekina leaned in towards him, the reality of what was happening caused him to shut his eyes, unable to watch as the Maorongrong prince's lips met his. He wasn't exactly sure what the other was expecting him to do, but Donatello was able to at least be polite and not fight it. The way their mouths pressed together was clumsy and awkward. Raphael gently moved his lips to try and find an angle that they both would enjoy, but it was all in vain. They simply did not fit.

They sat there for a moment with lips mashed together unceremoniously before the Tekina finally pulled away slowly. He looked at the other with eyes full of desperation. "...Anything?" he asked quietly as he rubbed Donatello's cheek. The Jujun prince opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. His face contorted into a look of shame as he pulled away from his fiance's hand, his eyes looking down at the floor. Raphael frowned and looked away as well, hurt and unsure of what to say now.

* * *

The crowds outside began to cheer louder, signaling Michelangelo that the royals were arriving. He took a deep breath and finished arranging the basket full of the buttered buns he had finished making. "I'm going out to meet the prince."

"Be careful," Napoleon said as he rolled more dough, "and don't drop them, all right?" Mikey chuckled and nodded as he held the basket to his hip and left the small kitchen to get out into the street. A path had been cleared for the soldiers that lead the march, a decorated turtle marching in the front. Michelangelo licked his dry lips and waited, his ears almost ringing with the cheers of the villagers as the drapes to the koshis were removed, revealing their emperor and prince, along with the Hachurui emperor and prince. Many outstretched hands holding gifts and tokens waved to the emperors. Emperor Lái Sè waved with a pleasant emotion on his face, his happiness pouring out of him and affecting the crowds.

Many of the citizens bowed lowly while others looked over each other for just a glimpse of the engaged royals. Mikey gripped the sides of the basket tightly as the koshi came closer and closer. As soon as he saw prince Raphael, he stretched his arms up towards him, presenting the basket to him. He held his breath and waited as the koshi was carried past him. He kept the basket up high for a moment before lowering it to peer inside to see if the prince had taken one. His eyes ran over each roll, counting sixteen. No such luck. The prince had not even touched one.

* * *

After being carried down the busy street of the village, the guards carried their rulers to the main square, where a platform had been set up for the royals to stand on. Emperor Lái Sè and Emperor Yoshi were led out first before the guards assisted Donatello and Raphael as well. Many villagers had already gathered in the square, all whistling and hollering happily. Donatello's ears were ringing with their cries. Such cheering was never heard in the Hachurui clan; it was almost too much for him.

Emperor Lái Sè stepped forward and rose his arms high in the air, immediately silencing the crowd. The air was full of silence for what felt like hours before the crocodile spoke. "My children," he began, his filled with a power that could only ever be heard from an emperor, "For centuries, we have been at rivalries against our neighbors. Countless villages and homes have been destroyed, blood has been spilled, and brothers betraying brothers. For too long have we been fighting in a war that should have died with the Three Brothers!" The crowds erupted into deafening cheers, chanting in agreements and shaking their fists.

"The ties that we had with the divided nations must be reunited. The journey had been long and hard, my friends, and we still have a long journey ahead. But as I stand before you now as Emperor of the Maorongrong empire, I say that the three nations shall be one again! And we will begin with the union of royal blood!" Raphael and Donatello stood up straight, their heads high as they looked out onto their subjects. "Behold, your future Emperor Raphael and Empress Donatello!" It took everything in the Hachurui prince to not shove his hands over his ears to block out the screams and hollers of the crowds. It was starting to hurt his head and cause him to get dizzy.

Raphael apparently saw his fiance's stress because he gently pressed a hand onto his shoulder. "Are you all right?" he asked as he looked at him with concern. The Jujun opened his mouth to speak, but a sudden dizzy spell overcame him and he reached up to cover his ears. His heart was pounding as he began to panic slightly, his head pulsing with pain. The floor was starting to spin and his legs were beginning to feel like jelly. Raphael gently held Donatello and tried to talk to him. Emperor Yoshi heard the slight commotion and frowned at the sight of his son looking ill in front of the villagers. He motioned to a guard and ordered him to take the Hachurui prince away to regain his composure. Two Hachurui guards stepped up onto the stage and gently lead Donatello down and into one of the koshis. Kampo roots were fetched to boil into a tea for the prince as he laid down. The Jujun groaned softly as he held his head and rested against the plush cushions.

He would try to open and close his eyes in hopes of refocusing, but his vision was blurry; strange shapes swam in and out of his line of vision in a way that only made his head hurt even more. It felt like he was stuck in a sort of limbo that would imprison him forever. His skin felt clammy and cold despite it being so warm out that evening.

After what felt like an eternity, someone entered the koshi and pulled the drapes, quickly darkening the world around them. Donatello made an attempt at thanking the servant, but he could only manage to moan with pain as he fought to clear his vision. He couldn't make out the others form exactly, but he knew by the way the servant moved that he meant him no harm. A warm hand cupped the back of the prince's head as a small bowl was brought to his lips. "Drink slowly, my prince," the servant said as Donatello began to sip the herbal tea, "You're still very weak. It is understandable that the crowds were too much for you; such noise is never heard in the Hachurui clan." The servant then fell silent as the Jujun slowly drank the medicine, pulling the bowl away only after he had swallowed every drop. Donatello was then laid back down and the down of running water was heard as the servant wet a cloth for him. Donatello took deep breaths to calm his body, flinching only at first when the damp rag was placed to his head.

"Th-Thank…" Donatello managed to mumble out before being softly shushed by the servant.

"Rest, my prince." Prince Donatello whimpered softly as he tried to keep conscious. "You need to sleep, suiren. Rest your eyes." Dark chocolate irises fluttered shut as if a spell was placed over him. He tried desperately to remain awake; he even managed to gently rest a hand on the servant's chest and mumble before slowly drifting to sleep.

"Leonardo….."


	6. The Festival

After the Emperor's speech, villagers were permitted to come up to the platform in an orderly manner and give their respects to the royals. Raphael tried to pay attention as citizens bowed to him and presented him with gifts, but he could not focus. Even after their little argument, Raphael still cared for Donatello. Not as a wife, mind you, but as a concerned friend. As people would approach and leave the throne, Raphael's eyes would advert away to look back toward the koshi where his fiance had been taken to rest. Someone must have noticed, because a hand was placed on his shoulder and his name was called out.

"Raphael?" The Maorongrong prince jumped slightly and looked up, meeting chestnut brown eyes belonging to Emperor Yoshi.

"M-My apologies, your majesty," the Tekina stuttered, "I am...worried for my bride…"

"You may see him, if you wish," the rat said, surprising the young turtle with a small smile. He nodded slightly and bowed respectively before standing up and stepping off the stage, two Hachurui guards making a path for him to the koshi where Donatello was being kept. He stopped in front of the carrier and turned to a Maorongrong guard. "Has he been treated?" he asked the jackal standing at attention.

"As we speak, your majesty," the guard replied with a salute. Raphael nodded before someone suddenly stepped out past the drapes. He rose a brow when he noticed the high ranked marks on the soldier's armor. He was a leaf green turtle who stood at about Raphael's own height. The Tekina immediately recognized him from the palace as the Captain of the Hachurui Guard.

"How is he?" he asked the soldier, noticing how the captain was putting his gloves back on.

"He is asleep for now, you highness. The noise and close contact with the crowd was a bit overwhelming for him. You see, in the Hachurui clan, such a thing does not exist. Whenever the royal family is brought out amongst the people, the villagers do not respond in the same way the Maorongrong citizens do." The Maorongrong prince nodded in understanding.

"May I see him?" The captain nodded and moved to the side, allowing Raphael entrance. The emerald turtle moved aside the drapes and scooted into the confined space, looking down at his bride. Donatello was breathing deeply as he slept, his head still from the cloth. Raphael gently reached out a hand to the other, petting his side as he watched him sleep. He suddenly felt guilty for fighting with the other now. He should have been paying closer attention; perhaps he would have been able to pick up on Donatello's fatigue sooner. Soft mumbles came from the Jujun as Raphael brushed his fingers over a silk-covered arm. The emerald prince gently stroked the other's head as he slept.

"...eo…" Donatello mumbled as he lied there. Raphael smirked slightly as he talked in his sleep. "..nnn...Don't...Don't leeaave…" The Tekina gently stroked his cheek as he waited for him to wake up.

"Donatello?" he said as he waited patiently. Another minute or two passed by before Donatello's eyes slowly opened, squinting at the sliver of light that crept in through the curtains. "How are you feeling?" Raphael asked softly.

"Tired..." he mumbled, "Hungry..."

"I can get some food for you if you'd like." Donatello nodded softly as he shut his eyes again. Raphael pulled the curtain back to have one of the guards go fetch some food. He waited with Donatello until the guard returned with a small assortment of bread, cheese, and fruits. Raphael took the tray and thanked the servant before closing the drapes and turning to his bride. He moved over to gently sit him up so that he may eat. The thin turtle thanked him with a rasp before he began to nibble on a few grapes. "You scared me for a moment there," Raphael said as he helped him, "I had no idea what suddenly made you so light-headed."

"I've never fainted before," the Jujun mumbled in between bites, "I...I was told it was because of the loud noises…"

"You were holding your ears," Raphael agreed as he nodded.

"Raphael…" Donatello said as he finished his cheese, "Why are you here?" The Tekina frowned with hurt and confusion in his expression.

"Am I not allowed to worry about my fiance?"

"Do you usually forget arguments so easily?"

"Don, I've already forgiv-"

"Don't call me Don," the prince interrupted, "My name is Donatello and I would prefer to be referred to as such." Raphael was beginning to get irritated with the other.

"Donatello," he said with a hint of venom on his tone, "I've already forgiven both you and myself. Fighting like this won't stop the wedding from happening."

"I doubt anything could stop the wedding," mumbled the Hachuruin prince. He honestly was not sure why he suddenly felt so bitter towards the other, but he was too tired to act like an eager bride. "Please, Raphael. I just want to rest." He didn't bother to look up towards the other, waiting until he heard the flutter of the curtain before letting out the breath he was holding in. He pressed her cheek into the pillow and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would allow him to escape his reality, even just for a short while.

* * *

Leonardo was quiet as he stood at attention in front of the crowd after he reported Donatello's condition to Emperor Yoshi. His expression remained firm as Emperor Lái Sè continued to accept gifts on behalf of prince Raphael and Donatello. The minutes quickly went by for him as he soon was lost in his thoughts. He was worried for Donatello. He was upset that the guards had been so negligent with his care and did not even boil the right kind of herbs to relieve his headache. And even worse, he was annoyed that Prince Raphael had waited so long to see if Prince Donatello was all right. How was he expected to be a good husband and leader who cared for his subjects if he did not even care for his fiance? The question boiled inside of the captain's belly, causing his grip on his sword to tighten even though he kept his expression neutral.

After the villagers had all given their gifts and tokens to the emperors, the celebrations began. Dancers performed in the square and gamekeepers set up stands to sell their most precious furs. Children were playing games and the boats were all out on the river and adjoining lake near the village. The smell of festival food wafted through the air, causing many watering mouths to seek out the delicious cuisine. Leonardo continued to think to himself as he stood at his post. It wasn't until he was relieved of his duties that he even knew it was long past nightfall and the festival was still alive and thriving.

"You are off duty now, Leonardo-san," Usagi said with a small smile, "Would you like to accompany me to the festival?"

"...I suppose so," he said with a shrug.

"Come," the rabbit insisted as they walked towards the busy streets, "You must try some of the sweet bread they have here. I doubt you've ever had anything like it at the Hachurui palace." The captain followed the samurai along the busy roads where the villagers were enjoying their celebrations. He was relatively quiet as they walked down the streets, his mind elsewhere. "So what is troubling you?" Usagi suddenly asked, drawing Leo's attention. The rabbit had a warm smile on his face, his honey brown eyes looking at the turtle with a sense of curiosity.

"My apologies," he said as he cleared his throat, "I'm just a bit...overwhelmed is all."

"There is no need to apologize, Leonardo-san," Usagi assured him, "Is it the guards? I know that the generals of the Maorongrong soldiers are a bit irritated with having to deal with smaller housing than usual. And of course, it is expected that a few fights will break out here and there."

"No, no. My men have been having some trouble adjusting, yes, but well… I am worried for my prince…" Usagi nodded in understanding as the two friends neared the sweet bread stand.

"Do not worry, my friend. I am sure that his highness will be all right. After all, he has you to thank for his care, does he not?"

"He is not happy, Usagi. I've known my prince for many years and I know when he is upset" Leonardo tried to explain. The samurai sighed softly, unable to argue with the turtle.

"Yes, I suspect that he may be. But there is nothing that can be done. This is his duty as a prince of the Hachurui clan. To protect his people and keep the peace. This is the most logical way to confirm a peace treaty between us."

"Is it really so difficult to lower our swords without the need of diplomacy? We no longer fight anyways."

"The fighting only stopped once the engagement was announced shortly after Prince Donatello's birth. One of the terms of the betrothal is that neither of the kingdoms are to battle against each other." A grumble escaped the Hachuruin captain as they soon reached the front of the line at the stand. Usagi placed three coins on the bench and ordered two loaves of sweet bread and two glasses of baijiu, a common alcohol among the Maorongrong people.

Leonardo thanked his friend for the small treat as they went to sit down and eat their food. "You must try the bread, Leonardo," the rabbit said with a waiting grin, "I would recommend a small bit of leeong to compliment it." He held out a small cup filled with a white cream of some kind that he asked for with the bread. Leonardo simply nodded and dipped a bit of bread into the cream and ate the bit of bread. An explosion of sugar and a foreign spice filled his mouth as he chewed the pastry. Leo had to keep himself from coughing up the piece of bread, not expecting the sudden sweet flavor and not really enjoying it. He quickly swallowed the morsel and cleared his throat to cover the cough he had to let out. "Well?" Usagi asked with a smirk.

"Very sweet," the turtle rasped out, "Too sweet, actually."

"Really? I would have thought you liked sweet things, Leonardo-san."

"No, actually. I prefer fruit when I want something sweet." The samurai let out a laugh at the small smile of Leo's face as he politely declined the rest of his loaf.

"We will have to find something else for you to eat than, my friend," he chuckled. The turtle nodded and wiped his lips, fighting the urge to spit out the taste for good measure. He grabbed the bottle of baijiu and uncorked the top before taking a swig. He swallowed the burning liquid and breathed a sigh of relief. "Something wrong?" Usagi asked.

"This drink," Leo said as he held up the bottle with a look of disappointment on his face, "It is not very strong. Are you sure that this is alcohol?"

"Well, yes. I assume that the spirits in the Hachurui clan are stronger?"

"Much," Leo said with a nod as he looked down at the small bottle, "Is this the strongest drink you have?"

"Quite nearly, yes. My apologies for not having something more to your tastes, Leonardo-san," Usagi said with a joke. The turtle smacked his lips after taking another swig to try and taste the alcohol. "Perhaps we should find some better entertainment," the rabbit samurai suggested as he stood up and wrapped up the rest of the sweet bread.

"And what do you suppose we do?" Leo asked as he stood up and threw away the now empty bottle. Usagi smirked at his friend.

"You will see," he said with a smile as he led him through the village.

* * *

Michelangelo sighed sadly as he looked down at the basket of now cold rolls. With no chance of the Maorongrong prince eating any of the rolls, Napoleon and he had sold them to the villagers instead, with Mikey setting aside a basket of them to bring back later. The business had died down after a while, so they closed up shop. Mikey had bid his friend good-bye before walking down the street with the basket, hoping that a short walk would clear his head.

"Hey, Mikey!" a familiar voice called out to him, grabbing his attention.

He smiled half-heartedly towards Angel as he turned to look at her. "Hi, Angel."

The young woman ran up to the turtle with a smile and hugged him. "How goes the roll business?"

"It's not," he said simply with a shrug. She frowned with her face crinkled in a way that showed her confusion. "The prince didn't get one," Mikey added, "He didn't notice me during the parade and the guards shooed away the crowds after the emperor had accepted a lot of gifts, so I never got a chance to give him one."

"But you're a palace servant. They should at least let you-"

"Exactly. A servant, Angel. Just because I serve the emperor doesn't mean that I get any kind of special treatment. You don't hear Ryan bragging about working in the kitchen, now do you?"

Angel smiled somewhat sadly at her friend. "No, I guess not," she answered as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry you didn't get your chance, Mikey."

"It's okay. I just… I don't know..." replied the other as he fiddled with the handle of the basket. The sun-kissed girl smirked at him for a moment, noticing his demeanor.

"Something on your mind, Michelangelo?" she teased with a knowing smirk. The sea green turtle frowned at her and tightened his grip on the basket.

"No. Look, I really need to get going, Angel."

"Aw, but I just got here," she whined.

"Yeah, but you have a customer," he said as he pointed towards the shop where a large man was waiting near the door, "And this is the last night that you can force Ryan to help with the metals until the wedding. So I'd definitely take advantage of that." Angel scrunched her nose up at him and placed her hands on her hips, knowing what he was doing.

"Fine," she finally huffed with an annoyed look, "but you're marching straight to the shop after you finish grocery shopping next week." The turtle smiled softly and nodded.

"Sure, Angel," He said before beginning to walk away. He turned and waved to her one last time, getting a wave back before disappearing into the sea of people.

* * *

The small boats along the lake and river were almost impossible to see on their own. The only indication that they were there was the lanterns that hung from the stilts attached to the sides of each vessel. Brilliant reds with painted gold symbols shone out onto the water, giving an amazing illusion to those on shore. Sparklers had been produced for the younger ones to play with, writing their names in the sky and playing swords with one another. In that moment, Prince Raphael wished to be a child again. He longed to pick up one of those fire sticks and run around cheerfully, not having to listen to his father or his teachers reprimand him for running around and dirtying his robes.

Then again, there were many more things a child could do that his had grown envious of. He missed being able to laugh freely without offending someone who spent too much time in politics or in war counsel. He missed walking around in the gardens and losing himself in a world of his own imagination. And he definitely missed not having to worry about this marriage. When his mother and father had first told him of the engagement when he was seven years old, he had responded with a laugh and said that he thought Jujuns were gross, as most young Tekinas did. If only he had truly grasped what his parents had meant when they said he was betrothed to another.

As the children ran back to the fireworks dealers to buy more sparklers, the prince pulled his hood further over his head and continued to walk along the beaten path that followed the shore of the lake. He looked a bit too tall to be a mage, but with the hood of the mage's cloak pulled up, no one could see enough of the prince's face to become truly suspicious. All the same, he was almost as surprised about a royal mage's ability to walk among the people as he was surprised when the mage he had taken the cloak from had happily given it to him. He had to make this a quick walk around the lake to clear his head before word got back to his father and Emperor Yoshi.

Mikey huffed as he watched the Mandarin ducks fight for the bits of bread he had thrown over the side. After carrying around the basket for a few hours, he realized how ridiculous it was to have kept the rolls that he knew the royals would not eat. He should have sold them when they were closing up the shop, but it was too late now. The bread was cold and hardening, no longer having a soft, slightly crunchy crust or steaming as they were ripped apart. Since he could not sell them, he thought, why not at least let somebody or something at least enjoy the meal? And so here he was, throwing bits of the failed rolls off of the bridge and into the water, where the koi and the ducks quickly snatched it and nibbled it away into their stomachs. As time went on, Mikey found himself beginning to mumble out annoyances to himself as he would throw out a few more pieces of the bread. It was small, quiet little things, really. He'd complain about the stable boys being late to come and change the hay for his bed. He'd complain about how Irma never listened to him when he told her how to properly knead dough for bread buns and he'd have to come up behind her and do the work all over again. He'd complain about how horrible the new fish they had brought in from the Hachurui clan smelled when they were being prepared.

After a while, however, the complaints grew a bit more serious. Mikey would snap that he hated having to sleep on hay in the first place while the royals got to sleep on comfy bed made of feathers and silk. He would chuck torn-off bits of bread at the ducks and say that he wished Angel would let him help her get a better a life. And at one point, he even growled lowly about how much he hated the woman who birthed him. He never spoke of her when Napoleon would asked, but the hate he held for her burned deep and true in the pit of his stomach. With a tight grip, he threw the rest of the whole roll into the water, gritting his teeth as he watched the birds scuttle after it.

"You're that kitchen servant," a masculine voice suddenly said behind the young turtle, causing him to jump in surprise and sudden fear. His head snapped back to see what appeared to be a cloaked figure. He looked over the man and frowned slightly. "What in the world are you doing sneaking around like that? I almost jumped off the bridge!" The hooded figure only laughed at his outburst.

"My apologies. I did not mean to startle you."

"You didn't startle me; you scared me out of my shell!"

"And I'm sure you're scaring the duck as well. Why are you throwing things at them?"

"I'm not hurting them, if that's what you're wondering. It's bread. I'm just feeding them."

"Oh?"

"Yes, oh."

"You're quite different outside of the palace, er, Michelangelo, was it?"

Mikey frowned at that statement. "How do you know my name?"

"You're the one who makes those delicious rolls, are you not?"

"Well, yes… but how did you know I work in the palace? I'm not in uniform and I'm not on an assignment."

"No, I don't suppose that the palace would assign you to throw rolls at innocent ducks," the figure joked slightly, "As to how I knew you serve the emperor, it is because I've seen you, of course." Mikey's eyes widened a fraction. This man had been following him? A sudden fit of fear washed over the sea green teenager as he slowly moved further away from the stranger.

"Who are you?" he asked a bit shakily, now a bit nervous for his safety.

"I am a friend," the stranger said, lifting up a hand to show that he meant the young one no harm.

"I need a bit more assurance than that," Mikey snapped, glaring slightly. The hooded man stood there for a moment before sighing and grabbing the edge of his hood, moving it back enough for the light of the lanterns to catch his face. Michelangelo's eyes widened as the stranger's face was revealed. "Y-Your Highness!" he gasped out, surprised to discover that he was speaking to the Maorongrong prince Raphael. The prince's eyes widened as he quickly grabbed Mikey, shoving his hand over the servant's mouth, silencing him as a few villagers turned to stare that the two, their attention caught by the sudden cry.

"Be quiet! If anyone finds out I'm here, I'll be in serious danger!"

"You're already in serious danger, your majesty!" Mikey whispered harshly as he pulled Raphael's hand away, "You're walking around the village with not a guard in sight! You're an easy target for sure!"

"I won't be if you'll hold your tongue," the emerald royal snapped at the peasant, his eyes glaring daggers into Mikey's. The surrounding villagers soon lost interest in the two turtles and went about their business, much to Raphael's relief. Michelangelo was in complete and utter shock. The Maorongrong prince was here, in the village, dressed like a commoner. And he was yelling at him! His face paled at the thought of his consequences for raising his voice to the royal prince. He was dead for sure! And even if he wasn't executed, he would at least be caned and banished from the Maorongrong empire. His legs began to shake at the prospect of being out in the wilderness. He'd never survive; the vultures would have him for dinner!

He was suddenly pulled along the walkway, having just enough time to grab his basket before he was pulled off of the bridge and down the path. He turned to look up at the cloaked figure with wide eyes. Raphael brought them over to a set of trees and stopped, letting Mikey's arm go. He quickly turned to the turtle with a look of urgency on his face.

"Please don't say anything! I just needed to clear my head and the people are just so exhausting after hours and hours of keeping still." That...That was not expected. Mikey had expected to hear the prince screaming at him and telling him how horrid his punishment would be. He certainly did not think that he would instead be begging for Mikey's silence.

"I, um... wait, what?" he stuttered, hopelessly confused.

"Look," Raphael said as he took a deep breath, "I really didn't mean to startle you. I was just passing by and when I saw you, I recognized you and wanted to say hello." Mikey nodded quietly as he listened to the prince. He fiddled with the handle of the basket he was carrying, looking down at the ground.

"Are those the rolls that you make for me?" Raphael asked as he looked down into the basket, noticing the few balls of bread still sitting in it.

"Y-Yes, your majesty," Mikey said with a nod. The Tekina smiled and reached into the basket, grabbing one of the rolls and biting into it. "Th-They're not really that fresh," warned the peasant, "They were made a few hours ago and they're not even warm anymore."

Raphael chewed the roll and smiled at the freckled turtle. "They're as delicious as they are in the palace." A small smile spread on Mikey's lips as his chest puffed up with pride for his work. "Why do you have them now? I didn't think you'd want to be making food during your night off."

"Well, um, I…" Mikey bit his lip as he tried to think of the right wording for it. "I made them for you, sire."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I was able to convince a local baker to let me use his shop to make them so that I could serve you fresh ones. I had tried to present them to you at the parade, but well, you um, you seemed a bit occupied…" Raphael frowned as he was reminded of the events from earlier in the evening.

"Yes, well...being a prince is not always as easy as some people might think."

"I find that hard to believe," Mikey said with a smile before clearing his throat and adding, "Y-Your majesty."

"You don't have to call me that," Raphael said with a smirk, "Raphael is fine."

"With all due respect, your highness, you are a prince and I am a peasant. I am required to address the prince by his royal title." Raphael took another bite of the roll while nodding in understanding. Who was he to stop a palace servant from performing his duties? They very soon drew into an almost uncomfortable silence.

Michelangelo fiddled with his fingers and the basket, rocking on the balls of his feet in order to keep himself occupied. Raphael simply ate the bread roll, unsure of what exactly he was to do about this kitchen servant that now knew who he was and that he was out and about without an escort.

"Um...I was going to feed the rest of these to the ducks," Mikey said as he motioned toward the basket full of rolls, "but if you would much rather have them, I will give them to you." Raphael swallowed another mouthful before smirking slightly.

"You're very kind, Michelangelo, but you should give them to the ducks. After all, I get to have these delicious rolls every day. Those birds will only get to enjoy them once." The Tekina grinned at his little joke.

"I didn't think you'd remember my name," mumbled the freckled youth.

"It would be a bit difficult to thank the one who makes these for me if I don't even know his name," Raphael said with a shrug. "Shall we go feed your friends?"

* * *

"So they really put goose down feathers in the bedding?" Mikey asked as Raphael threw in another piece of bread, watching as the ducks swam after it.

"The softest ones they can find," replied the prince. He still wasn't sure how they got to the subject of the beds in the palace, but Michelangelo was eager to hear about it, and Raphael was more than happy to share.

"That sounds amazing," the peasant said with wonder, "My roommate and I sleep in a room that's attached to the kitchens, and we just have piles of hay to sleep on that the stable boys have to change every week. And they're late this week." Raphael nodded as he listened to the other. He was aware of the living conditions of the lower servants; the stable boys were a step lower than the kitchen staff and had to sleep on the ground in the stables. he always knew about it, but hearing a personal account of living in such conditions stirred something deep inside the Maorongrong prince. "Can I, um, May I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Raphael nodded.

"Why aren't you with Prince Donatello?"

Raph rose an eyebrow at that. "I already told you that the crowds were too much for me."

"But I heard that he collapsed. Shouldn't you be keeping him company while he gets better?" The Tekina's brow furrowed as he looked down at his lap, picking at one of the rolls. Mikey bit his lip, aware that he had struck a nerve. "Y-You don't have to answer! I was just wondering…"

"It's fine," the dark green male assured him. "...He didn't want to speak to me. He was tired and upset, and he said that my presence was only making it worse." Mikey's eyes widened a bit.

"B-But I thought-"

"He was tired. He'll be better after he rests," Raphael interrupted, not wanting anyone to know how the two really felt about each other. Mikey bit his tongue, understanding that he no longer wished to talk about it.

"...I'm sorry," he said quietly, feeling guilty for upsetting the other turtle. Raph simply nodded as he tore off another piece of bread to throw out onto the lake. They were silent for a while after that, content with simply watching as the ducks fought over the food they were throwing.

"I've never done this before," Raphael said after a while, growing tired of the silence. Mikey rose a brow in confusion.

"Done what, your majesty?"

"Fed ducks," Raphael explained, "We don't allow fowl into the garden except for a swan or two. And the koi pond is attended to by the gardeners, so I never got to feed them."

"You're kidding. What kind of kid never feeds animals?"

"Well, I got to feed the horses sometimes when I was little. My riding instructor let me feed them cubes of sugar as rewards for behaving well during my lessons."

"You know how to ride a horse?" Mikey asked, honestly surprised, "I didn't think you'd need to, since you get carried around everywhere you go."

"I still have to know how," the prince replied, "After all, what good is an emperor who can't ride into battle?"

"Oh," Mikey said with a sense of realization. Of course Raphael would need to know that. The threat of battle was always possible for an emperor. "So, you must know how to fight too?" Raphael nodded.

"Kung fu training, wrestling, and weapons. Right now I'm learning how to use a Hachuruin weapon called sai."

"That sounds exciting," Mikey said with a small smile, "I've always wanted to learn kung fu. Especially with nunchaku."

"Really?" Raphael said with amusement, "I never knew that a kitchen worker would want to learn how to fight."

"I've just always been curious is all…" Mikey mumbled as he looked down at his feet. Raphael watched him for a moment before clapping his hand on the other's shoulder.

"I can teach you, if you'd like," Raphael said with a smile. Mikey snickered slightly.

"Very funny."

"I'm not joking."

"You can't possibly be serious," Mikey said as he gave him a dead-panned expression.

"Is it so hard to believe that I can teach you self defense?"

"You're the Maorongrong prince. Something tells me the emperor and your fiance wouldn't approve of you teaching a kitchen boy how to fight."

"They don't have to know," the Tekina dared to suggest, "We could train secretly. Somewhere no one could find us."

"...Why are you so willing to help me?" Mikey asked, "I am supposed to serve you, not the other way around."

"Think of it as my way of saying thank you for the rolls."

"You don't have to thank me, your highness."

"First rule as my student is to stop calling me 'your highness'," Raphael retorted, grinning at the expression on Mikey's face. The peasant was quite surprised at the order. Was he really going to teach him kung fu? The aspect of learning under Raphael seemed almost too good to be true. But the way that he was looking at him… He was either an amazing actor or he was being serious.

"I...um, wh-what should I call you then?" he asked, daring to play along with what seemed to be a charade.

"Hmm...how about...Jiàoshī?"

"Jiàoshī?"

"It means 'teacher," Raphael explained, "It's from the old Maorongrong language."

"Huh...Jiàoshī…" Mikey mulled it over for a moment before smiling. "All right then, Jiàoshī."

"You can save that for your lesson," said Raphael, "Call me Raph for now."

"Your majesty…"

"Raph," the Tekina corrected him. Mikey bit the inside of his cheek.

"...Raph," he mumbled out, looking down at his feet. The prince nodded and looked back out at the lake. A sudden burst of light shot out from behind the trees, shooting up into the air and burst out into the night sky, creating a gorgeous red and white flower of fire. A crack resounded through the field soon after the eruption of light, causing a few of the children to squeal in delight. Raphael's eyes widened as he stared up at the firecracker, filled with curiosity and wonder as more began to explode into the air.

"Don't tell me this is the first time you've seen fireworks," Mikey said loudly over the explosion of gunpowder.

"I've never seen them this close before," Raphael answered back, refusing to take his eyes off of the bursts of color in the sky.

"Did you get to do ANYTHING fun at the festivals?" Mikey asked with a small smile.

"I got to try some of the sweet meats once…"

"Okay. You know what? Enough," Mikey said as he got up and looked down at the Tekina. Raphael tore his gaze away from the sky to turn towards Mikey. "Come on."

"What?"

"Get up," Mikey said as he held out his hand. Raph blinked at him for a moment before accepting the hand and pulling himself up onto his feet. "Now come on."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to enjoy this festival the way a festival is supposed to be enjoyed," the sea green turtle insisted as he led them into the village. The Maorongrong prince looked at him for a moment before smiling faintly and following after him.


	7. Yellow Tulips

"And by the time the minister had finally managed to compose himself, the newt had already scared away over half of the guests," Raph laughed as he finished the story. Mikey snickered and covered his mouth with his hand. The thought of the Maorongrong prince Raphael putting a newt in the minister of agriculture's soup bowl and causing a large scene was almost too good. He could see the lords and ladies running away, squealing in fear that they saw newts in their soup as well.

The two turtles had been walking around the festival for almost two hours now and had spent the entire time talking about any and everything. Raphael had spoken a bit more about his childhood, while Mikey would tell stories of the times he and Napoleon nearly got into trouble when they were younger. They had stopped by a few stands to partake in the few games and testing the most sought after dishes being sold. Despite Raphael's protests, Michelangelo had paid for everything they ate that night, explaining that the prince didn't have much money with him anyways, and that he was honored to repay the one who helped him get his promotion to royal server.

"You really were a little troublemaker," Mikey snarked.

"When you're left alone with no one but the guards to keep you company, you get bored," Raphael mentioned in order to justify his past actions.

"You had to have had SOME friends," Mikey retorted to the other. Who ever heard of a person who had no friends?

"Well, I didn't have many," Raph explained, "Most of the company I kept was either servants or aristocrats that were older than dust." Michelangelo nodded in understanding. "I do have two servants that I consider my closest friends."

"Oh?" he asked curiously.

"My chambermaid and one of the royal messengers."

"And what about me?" Michelangelo dared to ask. Raphael looked down at him and smiled slightly.

"You," he said as he reached out to pat his head, "are quickly becoming a third." Mikey smiled happily as he accepted the gesture.

"You know, you're not at all what I expected you to be," Mikey commented as they continued to walk along the street.

"I hope that is a good thing," said the prince.

"It is," Mikey agreed with a nod, "It's just that...well, whenever I would think about the royals, I never imagined them being…"

"Disobedient?"

"Normal." They were silent for a moment as the words were mulled over in their heads.

"You seem to have a set view and expectation from the classes," Raphael said as they passed by a flower stand where a young girl was trying to sell a multitude of flowers.

"I've learned quickly that in order to survive, I can't afford to have grey areas in my mind about my place." Raphael nodded and stopped.

"Wait here," he said before walking over to the stand and handing the child a bronze coin. he then plucked a flower from the display set out and returned to Mikey's side. The peasant rose a brow at him.

"Um…"

"Here," the prince said as he handed a bright yellow tulip to the younger turtle. Mikey took the flower with his confused expression still plastered onto his face. He twirled the flower by the stem as he examined it.

"Thank you," he said with a nod of appreciation.

"All flowers have a meaning behind them, you know," said Raphael. Baby blue eyes brightened slightly as they watched the prince in curiosity and slight fascination. "They mean different things depending on the type and the color. A yellow tulip mean 'There is happiness in your smile'."

"Since when did you become a flower expert?" Mikey joked.

"My chambermaid is married to a gardener. He knows the meaning of every kind of bloom and always gives them to her, so I learn about them when she's talking my ear off." Mikey chuckled a bit.

"She is the chambermaid you mentioned earlier, right?" Raphael nodded as he pulled out a few bits of the sweet bread they had bought earlier and nibbled on it.

"Mona is a very cheerful person, despite the hardships she's been through in her life. I've always admired that about her, even if she may not know it."

"Your secret is safe with me," Mikey assured him with a nod.

"What secret?"

"That you care." Raphael was quiet. "Don't think just because I'm a servant that I don't understand how one becomes a successful emperor." The prince bit the inside of his cheek as he listened to the other. Of course the palace servants knew about the disciplinary lessons. What else do they have to talk about when their entire lives revolved around the care and upbringing of a family?

"Mikey!" a voice shouted out. Mikey froze and his eyes widened.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Raph asked.

"Pull up your hood!" Mikey hissed as he grabbed the hood of the cloak and pulled it further over the prince's face. Raphael opened his mouth to protest, but Michelangelo had let go as soon as he had grabbed the hood. "Hey, Angel," he said somewhat nervously as he tried to compose himself. The tan girl grinned at the turtle as she walked up to him.

"Mikey, you've got to see these," she said with excitement in her tone of voice. Raphael peered towards the two, seeing Mikey conversing with a young girl. She had tannish skin that was colored due to what had to be laborious work. She had hair that was so black that it almost looked purple pulled back into a tight bun. The two of them talked for a while about what sounded like scrap metal, or at least that what Raphael was able to pick up on as he strained to listen without it appearing so. His eyes scanned the crowds as he tried to seem unsuspicious to the two. And suddenly, his heart stopped and his blood ran cold.

Standing only a few yards away was Captain Leonardo and Samurai Yojimbo Usagi. The prince pulled the hood up even further and turned towards Mikey and Angel. He grabbed Mikey's shoulder and squeezed it. "We need to go," he said lowly as to not startle him or Angel. The human watched with confusion as her friend and the stranger conversed quietly.

"Uh, Mikey?" The turtle turned and plastered a wide and obviously fake smile on his face to hide his worry.

"Hi, Angel. Listen, I hate to just leave in the middle of a conversation, but I just realized that I really need to go and um, help Napoleon close up shop."

"...I thought you said that you already finished closing up the stand?"

"I did?" the turtle asked in confusion, his body language showing that he was in a hurry. "W-Well, I really need to get back to the palace. Gotta rest so that I have time to make breakfast. I'll see you later!" He rambled the last part as he grabbed the stranger's arm and walked away rather quickly. Angel frowned at her friend's disappearing form. She made to follow them, but before she could, the two were lost in the sea of people. She huffed and crossed her arms, making a mental note to have Ryan scold Mikey later for ditching her.

The two turtles hurried through the crowds, doing all that they could to evade the soldiers. They did their best to remain unsuspicious as they hurried down the street. Mikey dared to glance back at the rabbit and turtle, holding his breath when he saw the curious look on the rabbit's face.

"Walk faster," he whispered to Raphael. They sped up slightly, doing their best to dodge pedestrians and look for a route for escape.

* * *

"Usagi?" Leonardo said questioningly. He noticed that his friend had stopped listening to his story at some point and was looking at the crowds in front of them. "Are you all right?"

"I thought I saw something," he said softly, his eyes never leaving the throng of people. Leonardo turned towards the crowd as well in hopes of catching a glimpse of what his friend saw. "I know it was probably nothing but…" The rabbit suddenly quickened his pace, moving past some villagers to walk further into the crowd.

Leonardo quickly sped up as well to keep with the samurai. "Slow down, Yojimbo!" He called out to the rabbit as he accidentally knocked into another villager. He frowned as he watched Usagi begin to disappear, his friend determined to find out what he had seen.

* * *

"We need to lose them and fast," Raph said as they pushed past a gathering crowd that was watching a street performer.

"I hope you have an idea," Mikey said as he looked back, "because the rabbit's getting closer." Raphael cursed as he chewed his cheek, trying to think up a quick getaway plan. His eyes darted all around the area as he sought for an escape route.

"What are those huts for?" Raph asked as he motioned his eyes towards the bundle of small huts towards their left.

Mikey followed his eyes and immediately formulated a plan. He snatched Raphael's sleeve and pulled him along as they cut through the crowd and headed towards the small houses. They stayed low until they reached the huts and quickly made a break for it, running down the narrow passages between the houses. They made a few quick turns until they reached a dead end, a huge and longer hut blocking the path. Raphael could hear Captain Leonardo calling out for the samurai, his chest hammering as he frantically looked for a place to hide. He noticed a very narrow alley to their right and quickly grabbed Mikey. The peasant gave a yelp before he was shoved into the space between the two bamboo shelters. He opened his mouth to protest when the prince squeezed in as well, pressing up against him as he fought to make room for them both.

"Your hig-" Mikey was quickly silenced as Raphael shoved his hand over his mouth, the royal watching silently as the two shadows grew closer.

* * *

It just didn't seem possible. How in the world could he have lost them? Usagi had pursued the two villagers as they hurried down the alleyway. He wasn't sure why they were running, but he was determined to find out. He had just turned another corner when he saw that the two had disappeared. He paused for a moment and looked around to see if he had missed something.

"Yojimbo!" Leonardo called out again as he finally caught up to his friend. He grabbed the rabbit's shoulder and squeezed it. "What is wrong? I almost lost you back there."

Usagi frowned with frustration and confusion. "I could have sworn that I...They couldn't have just disappeared!"

"Who?"

"The two I was following," the rabbit explained as he searched the area. "I JUST saw them go this way."

"Why did you follow them?"

"You'll think I'm going crazy," he said as he searched through a pile of old baskets stacked high.

"There are few things that I accuse of being crazy," the Hachurui captain replied.

Usagi huffed and turned towards his friend with a frustrated frown. "I thought I saw Prince Raphael." Leonardo looked at him for a moment before a small smile cracked through his poker face.

"Prince Raphael?" he asked.

"See? I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"Well, you must admit that it does seem a bit preposterous. The Maorongrong prince, out here in the marketplace all by himself with no protection whatsoever? A person of such high standard would never do something so foolish." The samurai had to agree with the Hachuruin. It did seem quite unlikely. And yet…

"Perhaps it is you who needs to wind down and not I," said the turtle with a chuckle as he watched his friend's face scrunch up in thought.

"I suppose…" Usagi mumbled, "but even if it was not the prince, the two I were after ran from me for a reason, and I want to know why."

"And you shall. After the festival, you may take some of my men and have them to a sweep through the village to weed out the rascals."

"Rascals, are they now?" the rabbit questioned, "You think of them as nothing but children?"

"Children are known for being quite mischievous. It would be no surprise to me if they simply had been causing a bit of trouble and ran in fear of being scolded."

"Children of that size are quite rare, Leonardo-san," Usagi said with a joking tone in his voice, now beginning to relax and brush off the chase. Leo ushered the other back down the alleyway and towards the festival, hoping to keep his friend's mind off of the imagined threat.

* * *

Raphael and Michelangelo waited and listened as the two soldiers conversed and soon left the alleyway. Mikey had to fight back a snicker when Captain Leonardo called Raphael's decision foolish. He would have covered his mouth had his hands been free, but since the space in their hiding spot was little, he was not able to do so. Instead, he was kept pressed between the hut and Raphael's broad chest. He looked up to see that the prince's gaze was locked on the entrance to the alley, making sure that the soldiers were indeed gone. Mikey turned his head towards the entrance as well, listening as the two soldiers finally left.

"I think they're gone," Mikey finally whispered once a minute or so had passed. Raphael nodded slightly as he kept his eyes where they were.

"I think you're right."

"Then it's probably safe t-," Mikey turned towards the other and was cut off as his beak pressed slightly against Raphael's, the prince having turned his head towards the peasant as well. They were silent for a moment, Mikey able to feel the other's warm breath puff onto his face. He swallowed the lump in his throat before turning his head away and wiggling out of the space and back out into the alleyway. "Sorry," he mumbled out as Raphael exited the small path as well.

"Think nothing of it," the Tekina said as he brushed away the dust on his robes. Mikey waited for Raphael to adjust himself, playing nervously with his fingers. They waited a few more minutes in the alley before finally slinking back into the crowd unnoticed. Michelangelo was quiet as they walked, unsure of how or even if he wanted to spark a conversation between the prince and himself.

"You really should be getting back to your fiance, your highness," Mikey said softly, using the proper title out of habit. Raphael simply nodded as they neared the end of the street. The peasant led the prince back towards the square and stepped away into another alleyway to keep away unwanted eyes. The emerald green turtle shimmied the long cloak off of his form and handed it to Michelangelo while he quickly straightened his robes and put himself back together. Mikey neatly folded the item of clothing into a small square and handed it back to the prince with a little bow.

"I will let you know when I can find the time and the place for your training," Raphael stated, "You will remain my server, correct?" Mikey was slightly shocked to hear that the prince had not been joking when he had suggested the idea earlier in the evening, even though he should have been used to it by now. His mouth opened and closed in a way that reminded the Tekina of a fish. He stifled a chortle and placed a firm hand on Mikey's shoulder. "Do not worry. I will keep my promise. I trust I can expect the same and trust that this night will be only between you and I?" Michelangelo tried to find the words to speak, but instead settled for a quick nod of understanding. "Good."

With a final squeeze of the young turtle's shoulder, Raphael sneaked out of the alleyway and back towards the koshi where Donatello was still resting. Michelangelo watched as two Maorongrong guards walked up to the prince and began speaking with him, their demeanor showing just how anxious they had been from not being able to locate him. He couldn't help but smile at the prince's calm demeanor as he smoothly explained that he had stepped away for only a moment to rest. The guards seemed to accept the excuse and ushered the Tekina back into the koshi. Mikey left the alleyway with a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure just how he was supposed to process what had happened in the past four hours, but he couldn't help the smile that slowly began to curl his lips upward as the memories of this night flew through his head.

He'd have to apologize for leaving Angel so abruptly when he saw her next week.


	8. New Arrivals

Donatello was soon back to his normal self, but was still recommended to spend a bit of time in bed for the next day or so in order to ensure that he was all right. Emperor Lái Sè was less than pleased when informed of Raphael's disappearance. The Tekina prince stuck with his previous story, and with much indignation, the Maorongrong emperor had no choice but to accept it as truth. That did not, however, keep Raphael from being punished for his actions. He was ordered to a week of extra training and weapons practice, along with doubled lessons in politics and mannerisms. The palace soon returned to the busy schedule it had for the preparations for the wedding.

* * *

Michelangelo now held a newfound excitement in his heart while he was serving the royal families their meals. He would do his best to remain unsuspicious when he would smile at Prince Raphael or spend a moment longer explaining the meals to him when he served them. The servant waited patiently for the prince to inform him of the location and time of their first training session, his mind racing with anticipation. Raphael would always acknowledge him, but he never mentioned their time together or the prospect of training the kitchen boy to fight. After about three days, Michelangelo started to have his doubts that Prince Raphael had really meant to keep such a promise. Perhaps he had looked into it too much. Or even worse, it could have all been a horrible joke played on him to make him act like a fool. The thought caused a knot to tighten in Michelangelo's stomach.

And then, on the fourth day after Mikey had placed a tray of his rolls on the table in front of Raphael, the Tekina leaned back in his seat, whispering the location and time into his ear. The servant's heart leapt in his chest and his nodded slowly, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from shouting out with joy. He nodded quickly and couldn't help but grin from ear to ear as he and the other servers were dismissed and he returned to the kitchens. Michelangelo kept that wide smile for the rest of the day, not allowing even Irma's scolding for leaving a cake in too long ruin his mood.

* * *

Donatello had fallen in and out of a sleepy haze that stayed with him through the night and the day after the festival. It felt nice to be able to do nothing but sleep and avoid his lessons with Raphael, but Donatello did not enjoy always being hungry and unable to carry a conversation for very long. He hadn't been able to do any reading since he had been placed into bed. The prince was so exhausted, in fact, that he didn't even complain about how horrifically soft the bed was.

And Captain Leonardo planned to use that to his advantage. He held in his arms enough scrolls to stack all the way up to his chin. The soldier gave a quick greeting to the guard in front of the Jujun's prince room before quietly entering, closing the door behind him. He was almost completely silent as he made his way over to the small table in the corner where Donatello kept all of the scrolls he read. Leonardo made quick work at putting the scrolls in his hands onto the table and picking up the ones that the prince had finished and set aside to be taken back to the library. As the captain rolled up one of the many texts, he noticed a line of what he knew to be Donatello's handwriting on a blank scroll. He quickly read over the familiar scribblings and couldn't help the slight pull of a smile on his lips. Of course Donatello was taking notes on the things he read. The Jujun prince always had to keep a record of what he had learned from a lesson or taken from an experience to the point that it became habit for him. Leonardo rolled up the notes and placed them with a large pile of notes that he could only assume were full of other notes.

He soon finished arranging the scrolls and had gathered the ones that he was to return to the library. But he had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. What other sort of notes had the prince taken from the official Maorongrong manuscripts? Prince Donatello could read the old Maorongrong language; it had been one of his many lessons during his time in the Hachurui clan. If Leonardo was correct, the prince would have written his notes in Hachuruin, the only language the captain could read.

'What are you thinking? You'd be killed on the spot for going through the prince's things!' he scolded himself.

'It would be nice to read his notes again...' Another part of his mind contradicted.

'You wouldn't be able to understand what he wrote anyways.'

'And yet...'

The curiosity was overwhelming Leonardo, his eyes flickering between the scrolls and the pile of notes. The Captain of the Guard chewed his lip in indecision. His mind worked through the thousands of possible scenarios. Leonardo's hands tightened around an older scroll as he continued to chew at his lip. His grip suddenly loosened around the scroll and he reached over for one of the many rolled up notes, opening it and beginning to read before he could regret his decision.

_Records of a meeting with the Maorongrong war council reveals that a new kind of monarchy had been in trial when Ningen soldiers attacked the outer West Maorongrong provinces. The new government was abandoned. __REQUEST MORE DOCUMENTS OF THIS GOVERNMENT__._

Leonardo frowned slightly as he looked over the notes. A different form of government? Now this was something to worry about. The monarchy and the castes had been in place for centuries; the kingdoms would most likely not show favoritism towards something new and unknown. Perhaps he should say something…

"Leo...nardo…"

The soldier froze in place, his hands holding the scroll tightly.

"Leo…"

Leonardo turned his head towards the large canopy bed, seeing that Prince Donatello's eyes were open and locked on his form. "...Your majesty," he said softly as he turned his body towards the prince, placing the notes down on the table. The Hachurui prince watched him for a moment before a sliver of a smile spread across his face.

"Thank you," the royal mumbled with a tone of gratitude in his voice.

"Yes, well, I know that you always want the scrolls changed out before you run out of reading material," Leonardo said as he straightened his posture and took at attention.

"No...Thank you...for taking care of me at the festival…" Leonardo's stance tensed as he tried to think of a proper response.

"I was not aware that you were able to see me," said the captain.

"I couldn't," Donatello replied.

"...Then how did you-?"

"You are the only one who calls me suiren, Leonardo." The Hachurui soldier closed his mouth, his lips pressed together into a thin line. "Come here," the prince said rather weakly as he shakily tried to sit up. Leonardo bit the inside of his cheek as he did as he was told, walking slowly over to Donatello's bedside and standing at attention. Prince Donatello grumbled under his breath, something about the bedding being too soft. Leonardo silently agreed that the Maorongrong beds in the palace looked too soft and pliable. He was grateful to still be sleeping on Hachuruin tatami mats.

"Leo, I don't know how much longer I can do this," the prince suddenly said, bringing the captain out of his thoughts.

"Do what, your majesty?"

"All of this," the Jujun said as he gestured to the entire room, "This marriage, this life…" Alarms went off inside of Leonardo's head. He had to keep the other from going down such a self-destructive path.

"Everyone can grow sick for home from time to time. And this is the first time you have ever left the Clan's territory."

"I miss you…" Don replied, his voice much softer as his bold chocolate brown eyes ascended to meet cool, deep blue. Leonardo's hands tightened into fists behind his back as he tried to hide his sudden nervousness.

"Prince Donatello-"

"Please stop calling me that."

"That is your proper title and it is what I am ordered to address you as."

"And I suppose they train Hachurui soldiers to call their princes 'suiren' as well?" the royal snapped back, a look of irritation and what appeared to be hurt on his face. "I understand why you did what you did. Truly, I do," he said as he looked down at his hands, "But...please, Leo. Don't ignore me…"

"...I am doing what is right for the kingdom, Donatello," Leonardo said quietly, his voice still holding much power, "I would advise that you do the same."

"What about your own happiness?"

"...You need sleep, your highness," Leonardo said as he retrieved the rest of the scrolls and walked towards the door.

"Leonardo...please…" The Jujun mumbled softly, his eyes begging the captain to stay. The Hachurui soldier could feel his defenses beginning to crumble under the sound of his prince's voice. He took a deep breath before quickly building them back up and stepping out of the room, leaving Donatello alone once again.

* * *

"OPEN THE DOORS!" a Maorongrong guard ordered. Three soldiers on each door began to push the massive gold encrusted doors wide open, revealing three men on horseback with a large group of armored men behind them. Emperor Yoshi and Emperor Lái Sè stood at attention, waiting to greet the Ningen emperor. King Saki's horse moved forward, trotting up through through the through the gateway through the gateway and into the courtyard. The two other men rode behind him on either side, their uniforms showing their high rankings in the Ningen army. Emperor Lái Sè moved forward to greet the other.

"Welcome," he said, "to the Maorongrong empire. I hope that your stay here will suit all of your needs."

"One can only hope," the Ningen ruler remarked as the other men joined him. "Emperor Lái Sè, meet my captain lieutenant, Hun and my general commander, Xever." The crocodile nodded to the two men, noting the snide look on the general commander's face as their eyes met for a brief moment.

"Please do come in. My soldiers will see to your men and your horses." King Saki nodded and turned his stallion towards his troops, making a gesture and ordering his soldiers to cooperate with the Maorongrong army. Hun and Xever dismounted their horses before helping the Ningen king off of his steed. Four Ningen soldiers walked up to the royals, each carrying the corner of a large, decorated koshi. They stopped and gently placed the box down before two of the men pulled back the curtains. Once pulled back, another soldier reached in to take a pale, delicate-looking hand into his. The servant stepped back as he helped a young woman step out of the koshi, dressed in a tradition Ningen ao dai. The red silk inner garment was embellished with black snakes with dark ruby eyes, while the black as sin outer covering had a simple white lily scarf draped around the shoulders. The young woman stood up, her posture accentuating her figure in the rather dark wardrobe.

"My daughter, Princess Karai," King Saki stated as she bowed slightly before standing back up. Her heart-shaped face sharpened the angle of her features while still giving them a sense of feminine beauty. Black and silver eyeshadow brought out the shine in her golden eyes, while the even darker eyeliner sharpened the edges of those gleaming irises. White as snow skin contrasted beautifully with blood red colored lips, making her small smile appear almost sinister.

"It is an honor, Emperor," a melodious, yet sharp voice stated as the Ningen royal approached Emperor Lái Sè, "Your land is indeed beautiful."

"Thank you," the Maorongrong ruler replied before turning to three palace servants, "See to it that the Ningen king and princess are given proper housing." The three bowed in understanding before dashing off to prepare the rooms for King Saki and his daughter.

A second female stepped out of the koshi, her pale moon hair pulled back into a tight bun that was covered by a circular hat that almost made it seem as if she had a halo. She wore a much simpler ao dai that consisted of only the essential pieces. The clothing was a lapis blue with silver whiskered catfish curled around the hems of the garment with a pale pink threading holding onto the buttons that held the ao dai together.

"Aisha," Karai said to the Emperor, "my chambermaid." Aisha bowed low to the Maorongrong emperor before standing behind Karai, a sack hung over her shoulder that most likely contained Karai's personal items. The servants soon returned to the throne room and lead the Ningen princess away to her room, Aisha not far behind.

Once the two were out of earshot, King Saki turned back to the two emperors. "I must say, I am surprised that I received an invitation to the union of your children."

"I am surprised that you came so early," Emperor Yoshi replied, "After all, the wedding isn't for at least another month."

"Yes, well, I have always enjoyed being first to arrive to an event," the king said with a smile, "And this extra time will give us time to speak about the future."

"That sounds quite promising," Emperor Lái Sè commented as the three rulers walked down the large corridor, beginning what would a long and informative conversation.

* * *

Michelangelo bounced on the balls of his feet nervously as he waited behind one of the smaller pillars in the East hall. The moon was high in the sky and the star twinkled alongside it as the night continued on. He had been waiting for almost an hour now for Prince Raphael to come and show him to the place they would begin his training, and he could not be more excited. The prospect of learning how to fight from someone so skilled was invigorating to the young palace cook. He scanned the hall for what would have been the hundredth time in search for the Maorongrong royal youth.

A hand suddenly gripped his shoulder, sending a shock of fear through Michelangelo as he jumped up and yelped. Another hand was slapped over his mouth as the servant was brought up close to the new party. "Shhhh!" the hooded figure said, "You'll alert the guards!"

Mikey managed to pull away and catch his breath. "Y-You scared me, your highness."

"That is not what you're to call me while we train," Raphael reminded him.

Mikey blinked in confusion before he remembered. "Oh, yes. Um, yes, Jiàoshī." Raphael nodded before pulling Mikey's hood back up over his head.

"Now," he said, "Follow me. Quietly." Mikey nodded and followed the Maorongrong prince down the hallway. He did his best to keep up, but as they turned into the smaller corridors, he couldn't help but look around. Suits of armor that he had never seen and paintings of past emperors filled the walls.

'Why are these all back here where no one can see them?' he thought as he walked along the corridor. His thoughts were interrupted as he suddenly walked into Raphael's back. He held his beak as he looked up at the Tekina. Raphael's hands were feeling around the walls, fingers pressing against small crevices in the fine work. "Um...Jiàoshī?" Raphael rose a hand, signalling for the servant to be quiet as his fingers finally brushed over the handle. He gave it a small pull and was rewarded with the sound of something coming loose. A small trapdoor in the corner of the hallway was cracked open slightly, allowing dust and cobwebs to fly out into the air.

"Come on," Raphael said as he walked over to the small hatch and held it completely open, "The guards will be making rounds soon and we don't want to be here when they do." Michelangelo froze at the sight of the confined walkway, his hands tightening into fists that made his knuckles white. Raphael cleared some of the stray webs away with his cloak before stepping in and looking back up at him. "What are you waiting for? Let's go."

"...A-Are you sure there isn't...you know, another way in?" he squeaked out. Raphael frowned at him.

"No, there's not. Now come on." Mikey bit his lip and swallowed dryly.

"I...I can't…" he replied, his eyes staring into the small hole in the floor.

"Why not?"

"...I just...Small, dark spaces have never been a good memory for me…" the kitchen servant admitted, hanging his head slightly in shame. Raphael looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"Look, I'm your Jiàoshī, right?" he asked. Mikey nodded, keeping his eyes to the floor. "Well, this is lesson one. Have no fear. You can't hope to be a good fighter if you're too scared to face the things that you fear. A coward is a dead soldier." Mikey fidgeted uncomfortably on the spot before looking up at the Tekina. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint Prince Raphael before they had even begun training. But...the dark…

"Yes, Jiàoshī," he finally mumbled as he moved forward. Raphael descended down the steep steps until Mikey had enough room to step down as well.

"Close the hatch. We don't want the guards following us down here." Mikey fought the lurching feeling in his stomach as he shakily reached up and grabbed the latch to the door, slowly pulling it down until it closed with a click, leaving the two in darkness. For a moment, Michelangelo was too frightened to move. His grip tightened on the ladder he was holding onto.

Then suddenly, a flicker of yellow light filled the darkness, quickly easing mikey's nerves. He looked down and saw Raphael blowing out a match while holding a candlestick. He looked up at the smaller turtle and grinned. "What, you thought I was going to let us stay in the dark?" Mikey couldn't help but smile at the other's thoughtfulness, his lip still trembling a bit from nervousness. Raphael stopped for a moment as he looked up at Michelangelo, his eyes stuck on the other's smile. He was silent for a moment before finally clearing his throat and beginning to climb down the ladder, making sure to warn Mikey to be careful to not get too close and burn himself on the candle.

The two moved in silence for a few minutes as they descended down the small tunnel before finally reaching the ground. Raphael waited for Michelangelo to reach the bottom before leading him down yet another corridor. The walls were made up of dried mud bricks with a few bits of dried up roots and hay sticking out of them. Insects and mice scurried all along the sides of the tunnel. Mikey grimaced at the sight of the creepy little crawlies and made sure to mind his step as he followed Raphael. He decided to distract himself and looked up at the prince.

"How did you find this place?" he asked, "It doesn't seem to be an ideal place for a royal to be."

"Old building plans I found in the library," the Tekina said, "I figured I should take a page out of Donatello's book and try it out. I still don't enjoy reading that much though."

Mikey snickered. "At least you know how to read."

"Ha ha," the prince said sarcastically as he finally stopped at a dead end. It was boarded up with boards that were rotting away, allowing a bit of light to peak out. "Hold this," Raphael said to Mikey as he handed him the candlestick. Michelangelo took the small light and watch as Raphael took a deep breath before flawlessly kicking at the old boards, breaking them easily.

"Wow…" Mikey said in amazement. Raphael smirked at him as he dusted off his cloak.

"There's more where that came from," he said before walking through the hole, "Come on in." Michelangelo obeyed and entered the room, his eyes widening as he looked over the large room. The massive room was almost if not as big as the Maorongrong throne room. Four giant pillars occupied each side of the wall with three more at the end. The walls were painted with vicious battle scenes in a style that was unfamiliar to the sea green turtle. An endless amount of weapons were hung on racks that were mounted to the floor, along with a set of tools used to refine and sharpen them to perfection. The floor was covered with a mix of bamboo mats and large, dusty rugs with intricate designs all over them.

"I...I don't recognize this style, Jiàoshī," Mikey said as he look up at the ceiling, where a few small windows were, allowing the moonlight to pour in.

"It was built before the Great War," Raphael said as he lit another match and lit a few torches, providing better light. "It was a training and battle room for the Great King's elite soldiers. He had one in every region he owned. But once the Great War began, it was shut off and forgotten." As Mikey looked closer, he could see the evidence of the aging structure. The painting were chipped and weeds were growing out of the cracks. Many of the once proud blades that hung on the walls had rusting edges and weathered leather.

"It still looks pretty good," Mikey said as he set the candle down on a workbench near the weaponry station. Raph smirked as he looked around and found what he was looking for.

"Ready for your first lesson?" he asked the young turtle.

Mikey turned his head towards the other and smiled brightly. "Yes, Jiàoshī," he replied as he nodded eagerly.

Raphael walked up to him and handed his a small knife. "Good. You can start by cutting out the weeds in the floor." Mikey frowned as he looked down at the knife in his hand. Raphael chuckled at his expression. "We have to clean this place up if we're going to use it properly. If we start now, it will be ready in a few days."

"B-But-"

"Do not question your Jiàoshī," the Tekina remarked as he grabbed another knife and walked over to a wall with a magnificent painting of an Old World warrior holding a sword in a battle stance. Mikey whined slightly before making his way over to where the rugs and mats ended and the weeds sprouted out.

"Lousy Jiàoshī," he grumbled as he began to dig away at the large plants.


	9. Tensions

Supper had been a bit more tense than usual the following evening. With the addition of four guests, conversation had become almost scarce. Donatello and Raphael were sitting together again in order to make room for Princess Karai, King Saki, Hun, and Xever. It still boggled Raphael's mind how the Ningen emperor was able to allow his soldiers to join them for dinner. He had only ever had a meal with samurai during special occasions, although given the circumstances, this could be considered a special occasion, what with the upcoming wedding.

He had to stop Michelangelo from doing anything he might regret when he served the evening meal and gave the Maorongrong prince his suggestion for each course. The last thing he need was for the Ningens to know about his relationship with the cook. Who knew what they would do with that information?

Donatello could feel the new guests' eyes burning into him. It shook him to his very core, but he was determined to hide his timidity. He straightened his posture and ate his food in small bites. He dared to glance up across the table, his eyes meeting a sharp and almost chilling yellow. The Ningen princess was simply watching him as she played with her chopsticks, her blood red lips forming an almost invisible smirk. He swallowed a piece of chicken that was a bit too big, resulting in a small coughing fit as he choked the food back up. Raphael gently patted his back and silently asked if he was all right. Don simply nodded and took a sip of oolong tea.

"So," King Saki finally said, breaking the silence, "I understand that you two have been quite involved in the wedding preparations." Don wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole in order to allow him to escape. He didn't want to be rude though, so he opened his mouth to answer.

"Yes, we have. It's mostly just been color patterns and food choices," Raphael replied, saving the Jujun from having to do so. Donatello silently thanked Raphael and pressed his knee against the Tekina's to show him his gratitude.

"Oh, really?" Karai said as she rose a brow. "I would have thought you would have almost no say. That is the way of the Ningen after all."

"Well, we're not Ningen," Raphael snapped as he shot a glare at her.

"Raphael," Emperor Lái Sè warned, reprimanding his son's behavior. Raphael simply looked down at his bowl of miso soup, trying to calm himself. King Saki rose an eyebrow at their behavior, making note of the Maorongrong prince's temper.

'That could be useful,' he thought to himself as the meal continued.

* * *

Donatello sighed as he scribbled down another line of notes on a scratch bit of rice paper. He looked back at the official document, his eyes straining to read it in the candlelight. Evening had come quickly after supper and the palace was quiet as the royals slept. The Jujun prince enjoyed the added silence, which allowed him to focus more on his work. Usually he would branch out to many different subjects while he read from the Maorongrong documents, but lately he had been drawn to the dusty scrolls from political meetings held years and years before he had ever been born. He poured through each passage, taking as many notes as possible on the important issues the officials of the time had discussed.

So far he had gathered that the political council had proposed a trial period for a new kind of government, but after only a month the trial was written off as a failure and forgotten. He wanted to know just what kind of structure this old trial had and if it contributed to the failure of it. Donatello frowned slightly when he reached the end of yet another scroll. He sighed and finished his notes before rolling it back up and sealing it. He placed it in the pile of scrolls he had already read and reached over to the other pile to grab another. Unfortunately, there were none for him to grab. He frowned as he looked down at the empty tray.

Normally he would take that as a sign to stop for the night and go to bed, but tonight was different. His mind was still awake and his curiosity demanded to be satiated. He mulled over his options. He obviously was going to need to get more scrolls. The only problem was how he was to go about requiring them. There were two guards set outside his room, so he could always just ask one of them to make a quick trip to the library. But he knew that if he asked one to leave his post, they would have to go get another to take his place and Donatello was not eager to set off such a chain of events. Not to mention that the soldier may not even know what he was looking for. The Jujun grumbled as he concluded that he would have to go get the scrolls himself.

He stood and grabbed a long cloak, pulling it over his frame and moving the hood over his head. Donatello slipped on a pair of sandals and tied up the cloak before grabbing a candlestick and lighting the wick. He grabbed an armful of the scrolls before sliding open the door and being met with a uniformed Hachuruin guard.

"Is everything all right, your majesty?" the soldier asked as he stood at attention.

"Yes, I'm fine," Donatello replied with a nod. "I just finished all of the scrolls I have with me. I'm going to go fetch some more."

"I would be glad to get them for you."

"Yes, I know, but I know the scrolls that I need and I know you'd probably get confused. The Maorongrong library is complicated to understand even for me."

"Then I shall escort you."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," the Jujun insisted, becoming slightly annoyed, "I know where the library is from here and I can always ask one of the guards by the door to come with me if I need the extra hands."

"We've been ordered by Captain Leonardo to be sure that you have an escort at all times." Now Donatello was even more upset. How dare he try and control him when he didn't even have to courage to face him properly!

"He may be your captain, but I am your prince. And I am ordering you to stay here while I go get what I need. I know this damn palace well enough, so you do not have to worry about me getting lost. There are over four hundred guards here to catch any unsuspecting intruders and I am MORE than capable of defending myself should the need arise. Am I clear?" Donatello did not know at all where that outburst came from. Perhaps his stress truly was beginning to escape through the cracks in his mask.

"Yes, your majesty," the soldier replied, a much sterner look on his face to hide the shock in the prince's sudden outburst. Don nodded to the guard before turning on his heel and walking away, waiting until he had turned the corner to let out the large breath he had been holding in. The halls of the Maorongrong palace held a feeling of majesty whenever Donatello was in it, but it seemed that that majesty slowly morphed into eeriness once the sun set and the little creatures of the night came out to wreak havoc. He grew nervous as he walked through the halls, sudden memories of his childhood flashing through his mind. He remembered when he first learned about tengu, horrible goblins from the Hachuruin Mountain Range that loved to play tricks on innocent people and kidnap children. He was always told that if he did not behave, a tengu would crawl into his room and steal him away to peck out his eyes with its large, disfigured beak. Donatello shuddered at the images back in the Hachurui temples of the bird-like creatures with sharp beaks and bright red face with yellow eyes. He would never admit it, but Donatello was still a bit jumpy at night because of the tengu and the many other frightening beasts he read about in Hachuruin legends as a child.

The Jujun's pace increased as he made his way towards the library, silently thanking his ancestors when he finally saw the large, wooden doors that lead to the vast collection of works. True to form, two Maorongrong guards stood at the entrance, although he picked up from their stance that they were both fighting sleep. Taking a deep breath, he walked forward, watching as the two soon stood at attention after quickly noticing him.

"P-Prince Donatello," a human man that stood to the prince's height stuttered out as he saluted, "Where is your escort, your majesty?"

"I do not need one," the Hachurui turtle said simply, "I need to get into the library so that I may return these scrolls and fetch some new ones."

"I shall go get another guard to-"

"No," Don interrupted him, feeling a sense of déjà vu as he shook his head, "I am able to take care of myself. I did not need a soldier to escort me to the library and I do not need one to keep an eye on me while I'm trying to find something to read. I do not have the time nor the patience to repeat everything I said to the last guard to you. I am ordering you as the prince of the Hachurui clan and YOUR future queen to stand guard while I go in and find what I am looking for."

And once again, Donatello had stunned a soldier into silence. The Maorongrong opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out as he closed it. Finally he let out a faint "Yes, your majesty" before ordering for the other guard to help him open up the doors. With a faint creak, the doors slowly opened to reveal the darkened library. Donatello nodded a thank you to the guards before walking inside. He noticed that a few larger candle had been left out on a table and grabbed one with a longer wick. He then lit it with the flame of the one he was carrying with him. Donatello was surprised with just how much brighter the candle was once the flame began to eat away at the wick. Perhaps the Maorongrong candlemakers added a supplement that gave their candles the capability to burn brighter? He made a quick note to ask about it later. Don left the candlestick he had brought from his room on the table, moving away all of the paper and the other candles so that it would not catch anything on fire.

Finishing with the light, Donatello focused on the task at hand. He placed the scrolls he had finished reading on another scribe's desk before walking through the large shelves in search of more information.

Twenty minutes later, the royal finally found the section where the official documents had been taken. He placed the candle at the edge of another scribe's table while he filled his arms with as many scrolls as he could carry. He placed them on the floor next to the table and sat down on the cushion in front of it. He looked through each scroll until he found the one that picked up where the last one had left off. He unraveled the document and began reading it.

"_Third day of the six month, year XXXX._

_General Bai An acts as the representative of the leaders who wish to motion the proposal._

"_Our neighbors across the sea have already destroyed their monarchy. Are we not at liberty to do the same? I do not wish to join the ancestors while a tyrant reigns over my children. We have a right to choose!" - General Bai An_

_Head scribe Chang Da acts as the representative of the leaders who are against the motion._

"_You have the rights that Emperor Gang Jiang grants you! It would behove you to remember your place, Bai An!" - Head scribe Chang Da_

"_You would leave us in the dark while the emperor lives like a god! What had he done to earn the privilege to have such luxuries while Maorongrong children starve?!" - General Bai An_

_Head scribe Chang Da stands up and slams his fists onto the table._

"_His majesty Gang Jiang has done more for this war than you, I can assure that! You speak of treason against the throne! Against the Maorongrong empire!" - Head scribe Chang Da_

"_I don't see you picking up a sword and going out onto the battlefield! You dare belittle the things I have done for this kingdom while you hide away in the palace like a coward!" - General Bai An_

_Head scribe Chang Da and General Bai An have a small altercation before Commander Hui Jin and Scribe Li Kun are able to separate them._

"_It will never work! If you dare to motion this proposal, there will be revolution in the streets by the next moon!" - Head scribe Chang Da_

"_There is already revolution in the streets! The citizens wish to fight! They wish to create a community where our children will find sanctuary!" - General Bai An_

Donatello's eyes widened slightly. He had not be expecting the court scribes to write down absolutely EVERYTHING that had happened during these meetings, and the prospect of two men fighting in a courtroom was beyond him.

"A bit late to be reading, isn't it?" a voice said suddenly. Donatello cried out in fear as he dropped the scroll and whipped his head around, his face pale and his eyes the size of dinner plates. Only a few feet away stood Ningen King Saki holding the very candlestick that Donatello had left downstairs an hour ago. The human man smirked slightly as he took a step towards the Jujun prince. "It was not my intention to startle you, Prince Donatello." The Hachurui turtle let out the breath he had been holding in as he calmed himself.

"I-I did not hear you come in," he finally managed to say.

"I was passing by when I noticed the light. I found this candle and knew that someone was here, so I decided to investigate." Donatello nodded as he picked up the document he had thrown to the floor. He brushed off whatever dirt might have been on the aged parchment before marking his place.

"I did not think anyone else was awake," the turtle commented.

"You have not answered my question yet," King Saki said as he stepped closer to Donatello, "Don't you think it is a bit late to be reading?" His eyes stared at the Jujun with what appeared to be only slight curiosity, but Donatello could see past his facade and it scared him.

"I-I was just going through some of the empire's history. Politics mostly."

"Oh? I was not aware that you enjoyed delving into the government."

"Well," the Jujun said with a raised brow, "I AM going to be the Maorongrong empress. I need to have some understanding of the political history of the kingdom I will be governing." If Donatello had hair, it would probably be standing. King Saki had chuckled at his words. It was the most chilling thing the Hachurui prince had ever heard.

"Just how far have you thought through this supposed union?" the Ningen ruler questioned, now much closer to the turtle. Donatello had to forced the lump in his throat back down.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"You act as though your role will be important in all of this," Saki said matter-of-factly. Donatello looked at him with a sense of disbelief. Was he actually insulting him? He had seemed so peaceful since his arrival. However, it was to be expected that Donatello would not get along with everyone.

Not wanting to start a confrontation, Donatello knelt to pick up the scrolls that he wanted before answering King Saki with a simple "It is getting late. I should return to my chambers with these." He quickly tied the documents up and carried them under an arm before grabbing the candle. He stepped past the foreign guest and quickly walked away.

Donatello had made it to the stairs before a hand grabbed his shoulder, yanking him back and almost causing him to fall. He froze as the grip tightened but refused to turn around.

"Since it seems that your scholars have failed to teach you, I shall tell you myself," the king hissed, "As a queen, you are only to stand by the king and smile. A Jujun who tries to meddle in the business of Tekinas is nothing but trouble. It would behoove you to remember your place and keep quiet." Donatello sucked in a lungful of air as he stiffened, trying his best to keep his posture straight. He would not appear fearful in front of this man. He was just about to retort when King Saki spoke again, this time much closer to the turtle's ear.

"You claim that you wish to reunite the three kingdoms, but have you stopped and thought just what this marriage truly means?" Donatello's beak crinkled slightly as he was able to smell Saki's breath and feel him breath close to his neck, the king's grip never ceasing on Don's shoulder. "In the Ningen dominion, a marriage between two males is seen as a taboo. Not to mention that one of them is a Jujun and neither are even HUMAN. You actually think the Ningen people will follow you? You're nothing but a stain to my people, a mistake that must be corrected. Immediately."

"...Is that a threat?" Donatello finally managed to rasp out, still refusing to look back at him. He winced as King Saki's grip tightened even more, gritting his teeth in pain. His lips pressed together in a thin line as he felt King Saki whisper against his ear.

"It is a warning." With that, the human's hand released Donatello's shoulder, allowing for him to slowly begin his descent down the stairs. He wanted to run more than anything, to get as much space between him and King Saki as possible, but he would not give that man the pleasure of knowing that he had scared him. Donatello kept the scrolls close as he pressed against one of the large doors slightly, signaling the guards outside to open. The doors slowly began to open and Donatello sighed as he looked down and turned to look back at the darkened library. He gasped when he was instead met with piercing black eyes that stared at him as if he were their prey. His heart jumped up into his throat and raced as he stared.

"You forgot your candle," King Saki said, his voice barely above a murmur as he stretched out his hand that held the burning wax. Donatello's mouth was completely dry as he slowly reached out for the candle. He quickly grabbed it and pulled it back against his chest, splashing the already-melted wax onto the floor.

"Your majesty?" the Maorongrong guard from earlier said concerningly. The prince whipped his head around towards the guard, frozen where he stood. "You wish to leave now?" He had to swallow a few times before he was able to give a response.

"Y-Yes," he said quietly as he forced his legs to move towards the door.

"You're shaking, your majesty," said the other guard, a rhino. Donatello looked down and saw that he indeed was shaking, causing the flame of the candle to dance rather vivaciously.

"Would you like for one of us to escort you back to your chambers, your highness?" the human guard asked, noticing just how frightened the Hachurui prince was. Unwilling to fight, Donatello nodded as he handed the candle and the scrolls to the man. The guard told his partner to stay at his post until he returned before following Donatello down the corridor and back towards his room.

The Jujun dared to turn back to have one last look at King Saki, but to his horror, the Ningen was gone.

* * *

"What are these?" Karai asked the next morning. She held up one of Raphael's rolls and looked over it rather curiously, although it was a bit hard to tell given her facial expression.

"Ah, yes," Emperor Lái Sè said with a smile, "Those are butterbean rolls. They are Prince Raphael's favorite, so we have them at every meal."

"Every meal, you say?" Karai repeated as she looked at the small piece of bread. She stared for a moment before taking a conscious bite and chewing. "They're delicious," she said after swallowing and taking another bite. Raph frowned and took another roll, feeling almost territorial over someone else enjoying Michelangelo's cooking.

"I can't help but notice that your bride-to-be has yet to join us," King Saki said as he sipped his morning tea.

"His chambermaid told me that he is not feeling well this morning. He will be served in his chambers this morning," Raphael said as he ate, not noticing the slight smirk that appeared on Saki's face.

"I can't imagine why he wouldn't be feeling well. After all, he seemed so healthy yesterday."

Karai ate in silence from that point on, only looking up to grab another piece of meat or another roll. She simply watched as her father and the Maorongrong prince silently fought over breakfast. Perhaps she would be able to gain the prince's favor by befriending those close to him. She would never stoop so low as to ask a servant for information, so she decided that after breakfast, she would seek out Prince Donatello.

* * *

"You want me to make what?" asked Angel. Mikey grinned at her as he handed her a diagram of an assortment of blades.

"They're jian," Michelangelo said as he pointed at one of the swords. "Samurai used to use them back during the Great War."

"Since when did you take an interest in ancient weapons?" the girl chuckled as she looked over the measurements of the swords, noticing that they were at least three meters long with a slightly curved tip.

"Since I've started taking fighting lessons."

Angel frowned as she looked up at Mikey. "You've been doing what?"

"Yeah!" the freckled turtle replied, "I've been training for about a week now and Jiàoshī says that I'm a fast learner. So I thought I'd surprise him with a little something."

"Who's Jiàoshī?"

"He's my teacher."

"And just how did you meet him?" Angel asked with a raised brow.

"At the festival. You saw me with him, remember?"

"THAT'S Jiàoshī? He looked like a bandit."

"He's just bulky. He's an amazing fighter, Angel. There's no one better in the entire empire to teach me."

"Mikey, I know that you're family and all, but I can't give you a discount on these. Can you even afford them?"

"Sure I can," he said with a smile as he pulled out a pouch, "How much?"

"One gold coin each," Angel said with a frown. Mikey opened the pouch and fumbled through it before pulling out three gold coins and four silver ones. He counted them out again before handing them to Angel. Her eyes widened as she looked over the money. "Mikey, where did you get this?"

"Other work," he said as he tied up the pouch and placed it back in his belt.

"What 'other work'?" she asked with a furrowed brow. "What are you doing to earn this kind of money?"

"Calm down, Angel. It's nothing like that," he assured her.

"Then what is it?"

"It's just a few errands I do for Jiàoshī. Groceries and such." Angel glared at him with a look of concern and worry. Mikey smiled softly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine, Angel. I promise."

"...All right," she mumbled softly as she looked down at the coins in her palm, "I trust you."

"Great! So about those jian…"

"You're so lucky you're family."

"And that you love me~"

"Shut up."

* * *

"You seem troubled," Yojimbo Usagi said as he gathered his personals in a small bag.

"You always say that," mumbled Leonardo as he waited by the door.

"I wouldn't always say it if it were not always true," the rabbit retorted as he tied up the bag and joined the turtle at the door.

"How do you know if it is or not?" Leo asked as they made their way through the military courtyard and into the bath house.

"Call it intuition," Usagi replied with a smirk. Leo rolled his eyes as they walked to the private pavillion for higher ups in the military. They entered the first room that had an assortment of shelves lined up along the walls. Leonardo methodically removed his armor piece by piece until he was left with nothing. Usagi disrobed as well, but left on his undergarments. They both then took their personals to the next room. There were a large number of stools and a steaming pool in the corner with five buckets stacked next to it. They each filled a bucket with the warm water and sat down on a stool before beginning to wash.

They were quiet as they focused on scrubbing and reaching the hard-to-reach places along their bodies. It was only when Leonardo meekly asked for assistance with his carapace that the conversation continued.

"So are you going to tell me what is troubling you?" asked the samurai as he took Leonardo's washcloth and began to scrub at the scutes of the turtle's shell.

"Perhaps," the captain said with a shrug. Usagi continued to clean as he waited patiently for his friend to elaborate. "...Have you ever had to do something you hated to protect those you care about?" Leonardo finally mumbled.

"Of course. Whenever I have to leave the Maorongrong empire for a battle or have to execute a criminal. I do not find pleasure in killing, even if the person I slay has disobeyed the law. But I have to remind myself that I have to do it. What would I do if my enemies hurt my sister or my nephew? I would not be able to live with myself if they died and I had the power to stop it."

Leonardo nodded softly and sighed as Usagi poured warm water over his now clean carapace. "Who are you protecting, Leonardo?" The Hachurui soldier was silent as he sat on the stool, looking down at the wooden floor.

Usagi smiled softly and patted his shoulder. "Come. A nice soak in the baths will help you," he assured his friend.

They exited the second room and entered the final room which consisted of two pools. A smaller pool that was used to heat the water was mounted higher than the larger pool below where the hot water collected. Usagi slipped inside of the bath and sighed as the warm water worked out his tense muscles. Leonardo joined him and swam out into the middle so that he could wade.

"You may not have very good alcohol, but you Maorongrong people know a thing or two about proper bath houses."

Usagi chuckled. "I am happy to know that you think so, Leonardo-san." Leonardo smirked slightly as he closed his eyes and lied back, drifting silently in the warmth. "I must say," Usagi commented, "I was not expecting to become such good friends with a Hachurui soldier when I learned that you would be bunking with the Maorongrong troops."

"Am I to understand that you had false prejudices about the Hachurui clan, Yojimbo?" Leonardo teased as he smiled.

"I will not deny that I was a bit sceptical at first," the samurai replied, "But you have proven to me more than any other Hachuruin that this union is capable of working."

"I'm honored to know you hold me at such high regards, my friend," Leo thanked him. Usagi smiled as he moved towards his fellow comrade.

"Sparring has been my most favorite past time with you. Watching you and learning the difference between Hachurui and Maorongrong fighting styles especially." Usagi was now standing next to Leonardo in the abdomen-deep waters. Leonardo was still relaxed, taking deep, methodical breaths as he kept his eye closed. "Sometimes, when I watch you fight, I can't help but wonder… 'Just how flexible is this Hachuruin?' 'How can I discover his limits?'..."

Leonardo had never been more at peace in his life. With the stress of leaving his homeland and the tension with Prince Donatello, his body welcomed the calming effect of the bath house. He was happily surprised to hear his friend start describing their companionship. In the short time that they'd known each other, Leonardo grew to trust and respect him. He almost trusted him enough to tell him about...them…

His wandering mind was suddenly brought back to reality when a pair of warm, furry lips pressed against his own. His eyes shot open to confirm that Usagi was indeed kissing him. At first he was too shocked to move. Then his brain jump started and he pushed the rabbit away, his eyes wide and shock and horror. Leonardo studied Yojimbo's expression as they shifted from surprise to confusion and finally to hurt. They were silent as they simply stared at each other, seeing who would have the courage to break the silence.

"What are you doing?" Leonardo finally asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Is it not obvious?" the rabbit answered.

"No. You can't just...It's wrong."

"Does it have to be?"

"Yes!" Leonardo said a bit louder, "Usagi, you and I are Tekinas! It is unorthodox!"

Usagi's brow furrowed as he moved closer to the Hachuruin. "I thought this was what you wanted…"

"No. Not at all."

"You acted so casual and intimate with me."

"Because you are my friend, Yojimbo! I never made any advances towards you."

"You accepted my invitation to spend time together at the festival and almost everywhere else."

"As a friend! I apologize for the confusion, Usagi, but I do not feel that way about you…" They were still as millions of questions ran through their heads.

"...There is someone else, isn't there?" Usagi finally said softly.

"It is not a matter of whether there is or not. It is a matter of going against what is natur-"

"But there is." Usagi was no longer asking; he was stating a fact. Leonardo frowned as he looked at him. He couldn't possibly believe this was okay, could he?! "From the moment I saw you, Leonardo-san, I knew that you were Tekina. But I did not care, and I still do not. Because when you are in love, you learn to see past the labels and identities that the world gives them and see them for who they truly are."

"Love?" the Hachurui opposed, "What do you know about love?"

"Enough to know when it is standing right in front of me," he said as he walked towards him and took one of his hands.

"You're mad," Leonardo said as he shook his head, "Do you not know what happens to Tekinas and Jujuns that turn to their own for affection?"

"I do," he replied, "But I don't care. Can we not at least try?" Leonardo was heartbroken. His closest friend and confidant, the one he trusted almost more than anyone, had destroyed their friendship to take a chance on an impossible romance. Who else could he turn to when he was unsure of himself? Usagi had moved closer to the turtle and leaned in to brush his lips against Leonardo's when the captain finally managed to move, pulling out of Usagi's hold and backing away.

"No. No, this is wrong. How can you even consider-?" he said, turning away from him. "I...I need to go." Usagi did not try to stop Leonardo as he got out of the bath and dried off before leaving and hastily putting his armor back on. Leonardo quickly ran out of the bath house and back towards his chambers.

Everything he knew was changing so fast, and Leonardo was not certain that he would be able to keep up.


	10. A Crack in Her Mask

**FROM THIS POINT ON, THINGS GET RATED NC-17 IN THIS STORY. THERE WILL BE NON-CON, VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE, AND SMUT IN THIS STORY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

_A nineteen-year-old Donatello was walking through the gardens with an escort, humming to himself as he walked down the beaten path. He was about to turn back towards the palace when the sound of jeering caught his ear. He stopped and turned back towards where the sound came from. "Guard, what is that noise?"_

"_It's the off-duty soldiers, your majesty," the guard replied, "They like to spar amongst the ranks for sport." Donatello nodded as he walked towards the noise, curious to see what was so exciting about this activity. Once he passed through the garden, he saw the training pavilion for the Hachurui soldiers, filled with cheering crowds. He watched with great curiosity as the two soldiers in the center of the pavilion circled one another. One of the competitors, a large rhino that towered over almost all of the other soldiers snarled as he held up a large, club-like weapon. His large feet stomped with animosity as he circled his opponent. The other soldier was much smaller in size, at least a third the size of the rhino. He was a turtle just like Donatello, although his skin was a sharp leaf green instead of a brownish olive. His build was impressive for a reptile his age; Donatello guessed that he was in his late teenage years. _

_The turtle held up a single katana, holding it out threateningly as he kept his defensive stance. The rhino suddenly charged at the turtle, his club held out as he prepared to strike the smaller fighter. The other soldier remained still as he waited, his eyes never leaving the incoming creature. Donatello started to nibble on his lip in anticipation, worried and also curious as to how this match would fan out. It wasn't until the rhino had almost reached him that the turtle suddenly acted, moving slightly and bending the blade down. When the rhino reached the turtle, he crouched and threw up the handle of the katana, sending the large beast tumbling back and landing with a thump._

_The courtyard was silent for a few moments before the other soldiers roared in applause. The leaf green turtle smiled as he stood up, sheathing his sword and bowing towards his fallen opponent. _

_Donatello was amazed. 'He took down a foe three times his size with one strike! I cannot do that even with an opponent my size!' he thought in astonishment. _

"_Guard," the Hachurui prince said without thinking, "Who is that soldier who just won the match?"_

"_A cadet, your highness. Splinterson Leonardo is his name, I believe."_

"_Leonardo…"_

* * *

"Your majesty, it is time to wake up," a smooth, familiar voice said, pulling the Jujun from his dreams. He wearily opened his eyes, yawning as he turned over onto his carapace. He grimaced at the feeling of the mattress, squirming around slightly in hopes of getting comfortable. "The boat races are today, your highness," Tsuki said again as she pulled back the sheets and helped him out of bed. Donatello simply groaned as he stood up, his eyes still weak and his body half-asleep.

Tsuki grabbed Donatello's personals and lead him out of the room and down the hallway. They soon reached the bath house where Donatello began to undress. Tsuki folded his clothes and neatly placed them in a pile. "What exactly are these races again?" Donatello asked as he sat down and waited for his chambermaid.

"It is a respected tradition here in the Maorongrong empire," Tsuki said as she brought over a large bowl full of warm water. She dipped a sponge into the water and began to clean him. "It is a part of the festivities for your engagement."

"How many more of these ceremonies are there?" he sighed as he leaned forward for her, "I do not know just how many more 'festivities' I can manage before I snap."

"Do not complain," the lizard girl scolded, "This is an event that bestows great honor onto the winners and provides a blessing for you and your betrothed. It is a glorious event, your highness." Donatello huffed as he complied when she moved to clean his arms.

"I don't see why I have to go when the Ningens do not. They are a part of this plan to unite as well."

"They are attending the event, you majesty."

Donatello groaned.

* * *

The people cheered as the horn sounded, announcing the beginning of the Dragon boat races. Donatello sighed as he sat on the plush pillow, watching as the first two teams boarded their boat and began to row to the starting line. Each of the boats was decorated with a large dragon head and dragon tail, one black and the other white. Raphael cheered from the seat next to Donatello, obviously enjoying himself much more than the Jujun. He watched the boats as the horn blew to begin and the two teams began to row as quickly as possible. He decided that he wanted the white team to win as he saw the white dragon head begin to slow. He always felt compelled to root for the underdog.

"A bit juvenile, isn't it?" A sharply refined voice commented. Donatello turned slightly towards the young Ningen woman on his right. She wore a red Ningen robe with sleeves that trailed much like his own. The collar looked almost painted on from how tight it was against the creamy white skin of her neck. Dozens of white serpents were embroidered all over the red fabric, giving the illusion that they were coiled all around her body. Karai turned her face toward his slightly, smirking slightly with her ruby red lips. "We do not have such competitions in the Ningen dominion."

Donatello had no desire whatsoever to converse with the intimidating Tekina, but he already knew that not doing so would be rude. "We do have some activities the locals participate in during royal commemorations in the Hachurui clan," he said, "Usually it is combat. One on one sparring and wrestling. All between Tekinas only, of course."

"You say that as if you wish Jujuns could compete."

"Well… It is not interesting to me, but I know many Jujuns who do wish to have a chance to do so."

"Perhaps you will be able to enforce that when you become empress," she said with an amused smirk. Donatello was already suspicious of their new guests, and the Ningen's princess' attitude was not helping.

"Perhaps," he said before the roar of the villagers caught his attention again. The White Dragon boat had won the race unexpectedly. Raphael could be heard giving his own protests before being reprimanded by his father. The festival continued as the next set of competitors prepared to begin the next race.

The races continued throughout most of the day. By the time the last race was beginning, Donatello's body was stiff and sore from having to remain still for so long. He let out a sigh of relief when the last winner crossed the finish line. The Maorongrong emperor stood to give a closing speech in order to satisfy the crowds. The cheers that followed proved that he had succeeded. Donatello smiled slightly as he stood up and stretched, loosening the stiff muscles in his body. Tsuki came up behind him to place a shawl over his shoulders as the guards appeared with the koshis the royals would ride in. Donatello slowly but eagerly made his way down the stairs of the platform and towards the koshi.

"Prince Donatello," Karai suddenly called out, causing the prince to flinch. Oh please no. He turned towards the Ningen Tekina and sighed as she approached him, her chambermaid close behind her. "If you would be so kind," she began after bowing slightly, "I would like to invite you to a tea ceremony I am having tomorrow afternoon."

"O-Oh?" Donatello said worriedly.

Karai nodded as she smiled. "So, shall I put you down as an RSVP?" He didn't want to. He really, REALLY didn't want to. Karai had evil intentions pouring out of her very pores and her voice was filled with venom. But he was again reminded of the chilling look King Saki gave him in the library and the words he spoke that promised death and destruction. He could not risk destroying the front he had been building up until he better understood the situation. As much as it pained him, he knew what he had to do.

"Yes, of course," he said with a weak smile, "I would love to attend, Princess Karai." The Ningen grinned and nodded.

"I will see you tomorrow afternoon then," she said before bowing again and being led to a koshi. Donatello waited until he was safely inside his own koshi to groan and lean back against the too-soft pillows. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Karai huffed as she entered her private quarters, exhausted from the neverending celebration. How in the world did Maorongrongs do this sort of thing? She was suddenly longing to return home to the Ningen dominion where the curfew brought a peaceful silence over the kingdom. She would have to speak to her father about the laws that would be proposed once the wedding was over. Her tolerance for these Morongrongs was wearing thin. She almost felt sorry for Prince Donatello.

Almost.

She had known the moment she had heard of the engagement that the princes would not be compatible; after all, the Maorongrong and Hachuruin cultures were so different from each other. Word traveled fast in the palace, and it did not take long for the news of Donatello's collapse at the earlier festival to reach the Ningen princess.

So it seemed the Jujun was not well. Perhaps there is more to this than a physical illness? Perhaps the young prince was finally beginning to suffer from the stress and worry this wedding was bringing him. She would do everything in her power to use that weakness to her advantage, she thought as Aisha began to undress her and prepare her for bed. She watched in the mirror as the her chambermaid removed each article of clothing and folded it gently, setting them aside in a neat pile.

Karai glanced over her own body, her eyes smiling at the sight of the rather large tattoo that crawled up her left side. It was phrase written in the old Ningen language that read out as, "The sacrifice of the strong provides for the weak". Karai had gotten the tattoo when she turned sixteen, having just learned that she would receive the throne in place of her older sister, who was in fact a Jujun and therefore unfit to rule. Her father had no idea that the tattoo existed, and she felt a stroke of confidence when reminded of that. Karai ran a finger over the clean lettering of the characters imprinted on her skin.

"Your majesty," a soft voice said from behind. Karai looked up at her reflection to see Aisha standing there with her night clothes. Karai understood and held out her arms so that the servant girl could placed them through the sleeves. The cloth was soft and cool to the touch as it moved and shifted along her skin. The chambermaid finished tying her waist before moving to fix the bed for her mistress. Karai spared a glance over at the Jujun before looking around the room she was staying in. She was delighted to find that the dragons that covered the room were long and thin like the Ningen serpents. They reminded her of the ones that were coiled around every piece of royal Ningen property. She was even able to look over the fact that the dragons were gold and red instead of white and black with rubies.

"Your bed is ready, your majesty," Aisha said as she bowed to her.

"Good," the princes replied before walking over to the bed and crawling in. She sat up and watched as her chambermaid moved to blow out the candles, grabbing Aisha's wrist before she could. "I am not yet tired," she said simply as she looked up at the servant girl. Bright green eyes stared down at the royal in confusion before she was pulled down, forcing her onto the bed.

Aisha regained her balance as she adjusted her position. She was now sitting up in the space next to Karai, her mind running through a million thoughts. "I...I can get you some tea if you would like," she offered meekly, "Or perhaps some music."

"I have no desire to listen to anymore Maorongrong music and their tea is just as horrible," Karai said as she stared at the servant.

"Well, I am sure I can find something to help you sleep, your majesty," Aisha assured her as she turned and began to crawl out of the bed.

"Don't," the princess ordered, her tone evident that this was a warning. The Ningen servant froze, her back turned to the princess. She heard the shifting of sheets and felt the difference in pressure as Karai moved over to her. The pale moon-haired girl had learned quickly in her time with the Tekina that when given an order, she was to follow it to a T; she also knew that she was not to act unless given permission, and so despite her growing fear, she remained still as the princess placed her hands on her shoulders. "You are my lady-in-waiting. And as such, you are to see to my absolute comfort and happiness," Karai said with a voice as soft as velvet, "And right now, I am having trouble falling asleep. It is, therefore, your duty to see to it that I fall asleep."

Thin fingers brushed over the hem of Aisha's garment, catching onto it and moving it down. Aisha took in a deep breath as the clothing fell off of her shoulders, exposing the pale, smooth skin of her back. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to remain still as Karai's hands moved along her spine before snatching at the strap of her hem. A small tug was all it took to loosen the cover and fall away. A silent whimper moved through Aisha's throat as she felt the cloth flutter away, leaving her chest exposed to the princess. Her legs squirmed slightly and her breath caught again as Karai's fingers ran up her hips and the sides of her torso. A small shiver of discomfort ricocheted through her as she felt the cold hands against her skin. Karai's hands teased around her body for only a moment before reaching around and groping her breasts. This time, Aisha couldn't stop the whine that emitted from her as she flinched. Karai responded with a rough squeeze, earning a louder yelp from Aisha.

"Did I tell you that you could speak?" she questioned, her mouth pressed against Aisha's ear. The chambermaid shook her head in response, her hands now fisting the sheets by her sides. Karai nodded as she felt the Jujun's breasts. "Do not forget your place, Aisha," the Ningen Tekina whispered as she roughly played with the chambermaid's body, "Not only are you my servant, you are a Jujun. And as a Jujun, you are not to fight when a Tekina shows you affection." Aisha could only nod as Karai continued, her hands putting more and more pressure on her body. She swallowed the lump in her throat and squeezed her eyes shut, her mind hiding away in a place where she would not feel pain.

* * *

Leonardo sighed as he looked over the notes he had written about the current guards on post. The guard posts had been changed unexpectedly with the arrival of new guests and a new army. The Ningens had only been here for a few days and already there had been over ten brawls and countless injuries. The tensions had risen amongst the ranks and the higher ups were having a much more difficult time resolving it.

"Blasted Ningen," Leonardo mumbled under his breath as he counted out his guard again.

"Captain," a Hachurui soldier called out as he walked up to the turtle, "The off-duty Hachuruin soldiers have all been accounted for. There is a problem with the sleeping arrangements however…"

"Have your commander see to the problem," Leonardo said as he walked down the hallway. He had been trying to distract himself with work, but he was not about to stoop down to the jobs that were for third commanders and cadets. He huffed as he turned a corner. He grunted as he suddenly slammed into someone. He rubbed his sore beak before looking up and seeing a lean, moderately tall human man. His skin was a dark tan and his dirt black hair was shaven to the scalp. He wore glistening metal armor with the Ningen royal seals branded into the plates. The man glared at Leonardo as he dusted off his chest, making a show of ridding himself of the nonexistent filth.

"Watch where you are going, reptile," the man growled, his face distorted into a look of disgust. Leonardo felt a sudden hate bubble up in his stomach as he recognized the man as the Ningen general commander, Xever. Beady grey eyes bore into the turtle's stance as the man walked past him, making sure to shove Leonardo's shoulder as he passed him. Leonardo grit his teeth as he walked down the corridor. He was not sure just how much longer he could bear being in this forsaken kingdom.

* * *

Donatello was silent as he walked through the hallways towards the west wing where the Ningen guests were staying. He nervously played with his fingers, wringing them in his hands. The trip to Karai's tea ceremony was much shorter than the Jujun would have liked, his stomach threatening to twist in knots as they reached the entrance. He took a deep breath before stepping into the woman's sanctum. Chocolate brown eyes scanned over the Maorongrong decor of the small dining room as he walked inside.

"Ah, Donatello. So kind of you to make it," a rather sultry voice called out, drawing the turtle's attention. In the center of the room was a low-rising table that appeared Ningen in its construction and decoration. The dishes and cutlery were Ningen as well, he noticed as his eyes ran over the painted serpents that twisted around the ceramic finish of the cups and other settings. "Please, sit down and help yourself to some tea," Karai insisted as she motioned to the cushioned seat across from her.

"Thank you," Donatello said rather quietly as he slowly sat down, making sure to keep his hands calm and his posture perfect. Karai's chambermaid quickly and silently walked to him and poured him a cup of a dark colored tea. As the servant poured, Donatello couldn't help but notice the faint bruises on her forearms. They were small strips that at a glance could be thought of as the result of a fall; but upon closer inspection, Donatello felt a weight drop into his stomach when he saw that they were marks made by hands. Small and slender hands. The servant filled the cup to the brim before setting the pot down, bowing, and walking back to her original stance near Princess Karai.

"I hope you enjoy that tea," the Tekina said with a smile, "It's traditional Ningen black tea. Made in the Ningen royal gardens."

"Y-Yes, thank you," Donatello stuttered before he lifted the cup to his lips and sipped at the tea. The hot herbs were bitter and almost sour with no additives; Donatello had to force himself to not gag as he swallowed his mouthful.

"How does it compare to Maorongrong teas? I personally find the tea here revolting, but I haven't been here as long as you have, so perhaps you're opinion is more justified than mine."

"Oh, the oolong tea isn't so bad once you get used to it," Don replied, "I do like it, but I honestly prefer jasmine tea from the Hachurui clan." Karai nodded her head as she took a sip of her own tea.

"Are things truly that different?" she asked, "Are the Maorongrong empire and the Hachurui clan really so unalike?"

"Their tea is."

"What about other things?" She was baiting him. He knew it. He could tell by the way she enunciated her words and the look she had on her face.

"They have a deeper appreciation for dragons. Then again, the same thing can be said about the Ningen dominion's appreciation for serpents."

"And you don't like it?"

"I don't dislike it; it's simply different. It is to be expected, Karai. After all, the kingdoms have been divided for so long that it was only a matter of time before the culture, manner, and view of each would change and become independent."

"Yes, I suppose so."

"And it has come to my understanding that the Ningen dominion is quite different in comparison to both the Maorongrong empire and the Hachurui clan."

"How so?" Karai asked.

"You tell me."

A smirk grazed her lips. "Clever little Jujun," she mumbled before clearing her throat. "Yes, we are quite different from your own kingdom."

"I have been told that you are more strict with your Tekinas and Jujuns."

"Yes, we are. Some Tekinas and Jujuns are not fit to breed, and so it is only reasonable that they are forbidden from doing so."

"And just what can forbid someone from having a family?"

"Gender is a large factor. Female Tekinas and male Jujuns do not breed at all." Donatello opened his mouth to speak out, but his years of lessons and manners had him hold his tongue. "Male Tekinas and female Jujuns are the only ones allowed to have offspring. And even then, they must be put through an evaluation of sort in order to determine whether or not it is best to let them have children."

"You try to determine that?" DOnatello asked, unable to stop himself, "How?"

"Family history. Illnesses that seem to pass on through generations are immediately forbidden from having children. Also personality and physical traits of the potential parents."

"It sounds like you don't have a lot of children in the Ningen kingdom."

"We only want the best children," Karai said softly, "By cleansing the means by which we have children, we cleanse our future generations." Donatello pressed his lips together and looked down at the tea leaves that were resting in the bottom of his tea cup.

"Is that your view of it, or your father's?"

The click of a cup against a plate was heard as Karai placed hers down and looked up at the Jujun prince. "It is the view of the Ningen people. As the future queen of the Ningen dominion, I must hold the ideas of my kingdom at a high standard."

"Not every idea is a good one."

"Speaking out of turn is one of the worst ideas, wouldn't you agree?" she snapped as she glared at him. Donatello bit his tongue as he met her gaze. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut, but he had acted before thinking and now the tension between the two had doubled.

This was going to be a very long get-together.

* * *

"...Jian?" Raphael questioned as he looked down at the weapons on Michelangelo's hands. Their training session had started later than usual due to a prolonged meeting Raphael had with a few wedding planners. This had given Michelangelo the opportunity to be the first one to arrive to the dojo and bring with him a set of what Raphael knew as ancient weapons.

"Yeah!" the peasant said with excitement.

"Where...How did you get these?"

"My friend made them."

"...Your friend...made them?"

"Yeah, she's a blacksmith in the village and I wanted to give you something that we could use to train." Raphael blinked with shock as he looked up at him.

"Did you...Did you pay for these?"

"Of course. Just because Angel's a friend doesn't mean I get free things."

"Michelangelo, these cannot have been cheap."

"Well...no, they weren't. But it's okay. I have more money ever since you started hiring me for those side jobs."

"You should not have to spend that money on something like training."

"I know," Mikey replied, "I wanted to." Raphael was stunned as he looked back down at the blades. He ran a thumb along the polished metal, admiring the craftsmanship. "So...can we use them in practice?" Michelangelo smiled hopefully. Raphael felt a small smile tug at his lips as well.

"Yes, we can," he said as he stood up, "After you master those katas I taught you last time."

A whine resounded through the dojo.

* * *

"I do not know how much longer I can stand this wretched place," Xever grimaced as he toyed with one of his butterfly knives, "These Hachuruins and Maorongrongs do not know how to show the proper respect for highly decorated officers."

"Maybe they just don't respect you," Hun remarked as he kicked at the straw-stuffed dummy, sending a few strands flying.

Xever glared at him, his teeth gritted. "That Hachurui captain is one of the worst. Maldita tortuga," he hissed under his breath in his native language.

"Watch your tongue," Hun with a snide grin, "Wouldn't want the master finding out that his general commander is speaking in a language that is forbidden among Ningens."

"I doubt snitching about something so old will win you back the king's favor, Hun," the tanned man retorted.

"I'll have his favor again. Once the plan is put into motion and I have the chance, I'll put that damn alligator's head on a silver platter and present it to the master."

"You seem so sure that YOU will be the one to kill the beast," Xever said, "You may not make it in time to end its life. Perhaps I will be the one to win King Saki's praise."

"Those pathetic excuses for knives would snap like toothpicks against the emperor's hide."

"We will see, Hun."

"Indeed…"

* * *

Michelangelo gasped as he tried to catch his breath, his hands resting on his knees. His brow was beaded with sweat and his legs shook with exhaustion. Raphael was breathing rather hard as well as he kept his defensive stance. Practice had been going on for almost two hours now and they were now trying Mikey's hand at sparring. Michelangelo had been trying to attack Raphael for twenty minutes now and he was already exhausted from being thrown around the room.

"How much longer are we gonna do this, Jiàoshī?" Mikey looked up at the prince, panting slightly as he tried to regain some of the energy he had lost.

"Until you have successfully landed a blow," replied Raphael. "Now come on, get up." Mikey whined as he stood up and stretched his arms. Raphael fixed his stance and prepared for Mikey's attack. The peasant took in a few deep breath before settling into the first step in an offensive kata that he had learned earlier. He tensed up his muscle and charged, running head-on towards the royal. Raphael grunted as Mikey drew closer, waiting for an opportune moment. When the smaller turtle was close enough, Raphael grabbed his wrist and flung him around, sending him crashing to the floor with a pained groan.

"Oww…" he mumbled. Raphael let out a huff as he walked over to him.

"You need to work on your balance," he said as he extended his hand out to the other. Mikey looked up and accepted the hand, his eyes cast down in embarrassment.

"H-Hai, Jiàoshī…"

"Here," Raph said as he walked behind him and placed his hands on Mikey's shoulders. "Show me the first stance in the kata you just used." Michelangelo obediently maneuvered his body into the first position he had been in a few moments ago. "Your arms are too far apart," Raphael commented as he shifted them closer together. He looked down at Mikey's legs and used his foot to shuffle Mikey's feet further apart. "And your center of balance needs to be equal in both feet," he added as he placed his hands back on Mikey's shoulders, moving his body around slightly until he felt Mikey's balance center.

Michelangelo focused the best that he could as his Jiàoshī corrected his mistakes. He made mental notes about each correction and listened to Raphael's advice on how to maintain each pose.

"Now move into the next stance," Raphael said as he stood back and watched. Mikey nodded before quickly moving into the next pose. "Slower," the prince said, causing Mikey's muscles to freeze before changing to his request. Mikey then finished in the second stance and waited for further instruction. Raphael nodded and had him move on to the next position and the next. After the fifth stance, Mikey was beginning to feel less and less anxious, his muscles loosening up and his breaths coming in and out at a slower pace.

"Wait," Raphael said suddenly, stopping Mikey cold. He moved in and began to correct Michelangelo's arm placement. He then moved in front of the younger turtle to fix his legs and feet. Mikey watched with nervousness and curiosity. "There," he said as he repositioned Mikey left foot, "That's better." The larger turtle then stood up, coming face to face with Michelangelo. The royal stopped for a moment as he looked at the freckled turtle's face, his eyes running over the other's features. Michelangelo felt his heart get caught in his throat and his breath hitch as sharp, golden eyes stared into his own baby blue. A silence filled the dojo as the two Maorongrongs simply stared at each other.

Moving forward, Raphael gently pressed his lips against Michelangelo's, stealing away whatever breath the peasant had left in him. He faltered in his stance as the prince advanced, placing his hands on sea green arms and holding him still. For just a moment, nothing else mattered.

And then reality returned.

Michelangelo pressed a hand against Raphael's plastron, successfully breaking the kiss. His eyes were wide as he stared at Raphael, too shocked to speak. The Tekina stopped and gave him a look of hurt and embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry…I...I thought you were Jujun…" he apologized, his tone both soft and calm.

"N-No. I mean…I am, but-" Raphael's mouth was back against Michelangelo's before he could say anymore. The freckled turtle let out a sound of surprise before gathering his wits and pushing him away again, much to Raphael's displeasure.

"Wait-" Another kiss cancelled his words, but the young cook would not give up, continuing to push away and being brought back into the forbidden passion.

"W-We can't-"

Kiss.

"You're-"

Kiss.

"Jiàoshī…" A much longer and more heated kiss stopped him. Michelangelo was slowly losing his mind in the almost feverish caresses as the fight in him began to dissipate. Raphael's hands traveled from Mikey's shoulders to the lip of his shell, pulling him flush against him. He slowly moved forward, forcing Mikey to back up until the servant's carapace met a nearby pillar with a click. A sudden force drove through the Jujun as he summoned all of his strength to push the Tekina away again.

"You're getting married," he stated outright, looking down as the emerald turtle's plastron, watching as it rose and fell with each breath.

"Marriage is an eternal promise between two lovers," Raphael's deep voice answered as a hand reached out to tilt Mikey's head up, "This wedding is nothing more than a business deal." The prince moved in again, pressing Mikey up against the cold stone as he claimed his lips in another kiss.

He tried to fight it. Deep in his soul, Michelangelo knew this was wrong, no matter how nice it may feel. But the longer and deeper the other kissed him, the thought grew fuzzier as Michelangelo's mind slowly diminished into nothing but a soupy, cloudy mixture of pleasure. He breathing started to pick up again and his hands shook as they slowly made their way up Raphael's broad shoulders and around his neck.

Raphael felt like his heart was going to burst right out of his chest as he held the other as close as possible. Michelangelo was unbelievably warm in the prince's hold, his hands gripping tightly against the other's shell. His student tasted like custard and something else that could only be identified as sweet. It tasted like all of the Moon festivals of Raphael's childhood and he was quickly becoming addicted to it. Images of Prince Donatello and their fathers flashed through his mind as he held the other tightly. He frowned inwardly as he shook the thought of them away. They had no place here in this moment. They had no right! For too long had Raphael gone along with their politics and he would be damned if he didn't find even just a little bit of happiness in this entire unfortunate situation.

Sounds of heavy breathing and quiet moans filled the dojo as the two fell deeper and deeper, into a place where they knew they would never hope to return.


	11. Planning

_Leonardo hummed to himself as he polished his katanas, his spirits lifted tremendously by the promotion he had received a few days prior. He had not been expecting a chance to move up in the rankings for quite some time, but he had been proven wrong after his superiors informed him of his promotion to First Lieutenant and he couldn't be happier. He had just finished polishing the large blades when he noticed a flutter of purple coming from the corner of his eye. He looked towards the source to see what he saw and froze. Standing there in a violet kimono embroidered with small cherry blossoms was none other than the Hachurui prince himself. He quickly tried to appear busy and not like he had just been staring, but every once in a while he would look up and gaze at the Jujun royal's figure. He was the most gorgeous creature Leonardo had ever seen._

_While he was staring, the young prince's eyes met his. Ice shot up the soldier's spine as he froze, unsure what to do. He felt his heart flutter when the olive-skinned turtle smiled and gave a little wave._

* * *

Leonardo sat up suddenly on his mat, his heart pounding in his chest. He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat and shuddered as he wiped the cold sweat from his brow. It was only a dream. A vivid one, but still only a dream.

'But why?' he thought as he rested his head in his hands, 'Why those memories? And why now?!'

* * *

"So why are they makin' ya do this again?" the messenger Arnold Jones questioned as he watched Prince Raphael warm-up.

"Cause it's tradition," the Tekina explained as he performed his push-ups effortlessly, "N'every royal needs to know how to do it."

"Yeah but...dancing lessons? Really, Raph?" the human said with a snicker, "I got a hard time picturing you twirling around like a princess."

"There isn't any twirling, meathead," the prince said with a snide, "It's some kind of mixture of Maorongrong dancing and Hachurui dancing. S'supposed to symbolize the kingdoms joining in union or something."

"That sounds stupid," Casey pointed out as he grinned at the turtle, "but it'll be fun watchin' ya trip all over Prince Donatello's feet."

"Shut up, Casey," the prince snapped at his friend, earning a laugh from the youth.

* * *

"All that work and you STILL cannot manage to befriend him? Pathetic," King Saki spat as he glared at his daughter disapprovingly. Karai could only look down in shame and grit her teeth. "Just how hard is it to capture a Jujun's attention? And a MALE Jujun, no less. It's a wonder that you are a Tekina with the way you behave," he said, continuing to belittle her.

"He does not trust easily, Father," she finally managed to reply as he ranted on and on. "He behaves as though...almost as if he is hiding something..." That immediately got the Ningen king's attention.

"Hiding something?" he said with interest as he grinned. Karai nodded as she pressed her lips together in a thin line. The man tapped his chin in thought before nodding. "We can use this to our advantage," he said before glancing down at his daughter, "You have done well, my daughter." Karai smiled slightly and bowed.

"Thank you, father," she said softly.

King Saki summoned one of this messengers. "Go find Xever and bring him to me. I have an assignment for him."

* * *

"Okay, spill it."

"What?"

"I know that you're sneaking to do something and I want to know what it is. So spill," the frog servant snapped as he and his friend worked on peeling the potatoes for dinner that night.

"I'm not sneaking off anywhere," Michelangelo said with a frown.

"Oh, spare me the lies. You and I have been friends since before Angel and Ryan. I know when you're lying, Mikey."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are! You are actually lying about lying!" Napoleon drew attention to himself as he raised his voice. Mikey flinched and grit his teeth as he tried to divert the unwanted attention.

"Napoleon, please stop. People are staring" he uttered, trying to be discreet. The frog frowned.

"Then tell me what you're doing," he retorted with attitude in his voice. Mikey frowned at that. The silence was almost deafening, even with all the activity going on around them. Napoleon's brow furrowed at the unspoken words. "Fine," he hissed as he looked down at the potato in his hand, beginning to peel it with overzealousness. A small ache grew in Michelangelo's chest as he tried to form the words he so desperately wanted to say to the other. But they just wouldn't come out, and that frustrated the turtle immensely. Napoleon was his best friend aside from Angel and the two shared everything with each other. EVERYTHING.

But this...this was something that could not so easily be shared. Not only because it was a personal issue, but because it would cause a snowball effect that could mean disaster for the future of the Maorongrong empire and the Hachurui clan. This relationship (if he could even call it that) between him and the Maorongrong prince Raphael was only making things even harder for the royal. Raphael had voiced on many occasions since that night just how much he hated the idea of marrying Prince Donatello. He did not love the Jujun, that much Michelangelo could be sure of; but Raphael still felt a connection with the lanky turtle and enjoyed his company. Ever since they had confessed their feelings for one another, Raphael had become torn over many things concerning the wedding.

Even thinking about the wedding let a bad taste in the servant's mouth. The ceremony was only a few weeks away now, and with the date closing in, preparations had become quite distracting for both him and Raphael. Mikey always hated big events such as this because they always took the fun out of cooking in favor of meeting the demands of the guests. And Raphael was taking even more classes and becoming more and more involved in the kingdom's political affairs. For four days the prince had been shadowing his father nonstop. Needless to say, the sudden change of pace had caused Michelangelo's training to be put on hold.

They needed to talk. Mikey knew this and accepted it, but it was easier said than done. Still, he was not about to go blabbing to someone about their relationship before he really understood what that relationship was.

What exactly were they now? Were they seeing one another? Did Raphael still want to be seen as Mikey's Jiàoshī or had they crossed a line that they had no hope of ever taking back? Were they friends with benefits? That guess sent a crimson hue over freckled cheeks. Maybe he was thinking about this all too much. He wasn't sure if he was ready to take that step with Raphael anytime soon.

Suddenly, and probably the only time Mikey would ever agree, Irma came in with orders from the royals concerning the kinds of fish they wanted at the wedding reception. For once, Mikey was relieved that Irma had come in with an idea. He needed the distraction of something new and he could tell that if given a choice, Napoleon would gladly switch to a different position in the kitchen for no purpose other than to get away from the turtle. He was quickly proven right when the frog volunteered to help with creating the display for the meal that night.

"Michelangelo, I expect you to be able to help out with the other jobs along with making the prince's rolls," Irma said with a raised eyebrow. A plastic smile occupied Mikey's mouth.

"On it," he said with a slight nod as Irma walked off to assign jobs to the rest of the kitchen staff.

* * *

Aisha walked quickly through the small hallways with a trayful of dirty tea cups. She turned another corner and sighed as she continued to look for the kitchen. Perhaps she should ask another guard for directions? After all, the last guard had not given her very thorough instructions and had only been paying attention to half of what she was saying. He had said something about a painting of one of the Maorongrong emperors…

"Oh, there's hundreds of paintings though!" she groaned with frustration. She knew nothing about Maorongrong history or it's past leaders besides the ones who interacted and affected the Ningen dominion. It was going to take forever to find the kitchen at this rate. Princess Karai was waiting for her and she couldn't take too long, less the Tekina get angry again…

Aisha shuddered at the memory of what had occurred a few days ago and quickly pushed it away to focus. She looked around all of the many paintings, denying the fact that she was hopelessly lost. "Need some help?" A voice said from behind her. Aisha jumped slightly and turned to see none other than Prince Raphael.

"O-Oh, your highness," she said as she bowed lowly in respect.

"You look like your lost. I can probably give you directions if you like." That was an unexpected thing for Aisha to hear from a royal. She looked up at the Maorongrong prince slightly to see if he was serious about helping her. When she saw his warm and inviting expression, a sense of confusion and hope filled her.

"I-I...I tried to get directions from one of the guards but he wasn't much help at all."

"Yeah, the guards need to just stick to guarding," he said with a nod, "Where do you need to go?"

"The kitchens, your highness…"

"Oh! I'm heading that way. I could escort you there if you'd like." This couldn't be real. That's what Aisha told herself as she quietly accepted his offer and began to follow the turtle through the hallways. How was it that a Tekina of such high standard was so kind to a Jujun? All of the Tekinas in the Ningen dominion and almost all of the Tekinas in the Maorongrong empire belittled and dominated Jujuns just for the pleasure of it. Never before had she received such kindness from a Tekina in her lifetime.

She would be tempted to ask him if it were not for his title. 'But he's helping you, title or no title,' her inner voice told her. 'Perhaps if this Tekina is different, there are others like him as well...' Aisha's thoughts came to a sudden halt when Prince Raphael stopped by a staircase.

"You just go down these stairs and take a left. The hallway opens up into the main kitchen," he said as he looked back at her, "Do you think you can make it? I can come with you if you'd like."

"O-Oh, well, I-I'm sure I can manage," Aisha replied before bowing again, "Thank you very much, your majesty. I cannot thank you enough."

"It was my pleasure. And next time you need directions, ask a server. They know the castle much better than the guards and are much better at explaining how to get around." Aisha could only nod in astonishment as she watched Raphael walk down the hallway.

'How strange' she thought before turning towards the stairs and heading down them.

* * *

Hamato Yoshi sighed as he placed the writing tool down, rubbing the bridge of his nose. The bags under his eyes were apparent and unmistakable as he blinked slowly. Exhaustion did not even begin to cover just how tired the Hachurui emperor was; the festival had been the only time he had been able to relax since his arrival. With the wedding only weeks away, he was completely occupied with writing out new proposals for the kingdoms when they merged and giving orders for the Hachurui clan. Even though he was away, he still had to rule over his people, and so was also busy performing royal duties from afar. The aged rat appeared weak and withered at the desk as he wrote, his hand shaking and his back scrunched over uncomfortably. He squinted at the words as they blurred on the page, trying to focus on his work and not the fatigue. "You should speak to one of the blacksmiths about seeing glasses," a deep voice said.

Yoshi looked up and smiled softly when he saw Emperor Lái Sè standing near one of the nearby bookcases. "I would have thought you had retired hours ago," he said as he set the document down.

"I could say the same to you," the alligator replied with a small smile. He walked over to the other and sat down across from him. Yoshi sighed as he rubbed his eyes again. "You know that I would gladly help you with Hachurui duties, my friend."

"Yes, yes," the rat replied with a nod, "However, these call for my judgement and mine alone. I do not put complete trust into my advisors."

Lái Sè nodded knowingly. "How have the official transitions been going?"

"More difficult than I had planned. Donatello is the next ruler of the Hachurui clan, so I cannot choose all of his advisors for him."

"Such a pity. Emperor of an entire kingdom and yet we STILL are incapable of completely protecting our children from the future that awaits them."

"...Have you spoken with Raphael? About the marriage?"

"Of course."

"NOT about the duties and sacrifices that come with being next in line for the throne?"

Lái Sè was silent. "...Perhaps not…"

"I've only spoken about it lightly with Donatello," Yoshi sighed, "It's the first time Donatello has come to me for guidance and I have been unsure what to say."

"What did you say?"

"I told him how his mother and I did not get along at first, but over time we grew to love each other."

"Oh? And how has that been?"

"...Even on her deathbed, my love for her was only that of a deeply concerned companion." Lái Sè listened to his friend as he nodded. "Is it wrong of me to have never...to have never loved her? The way I should have loved someone I was married to?"

"You did not choose to take her as your mate. Most marriages in the palace are not for love or even pleasure. That is why we have the option of concubines, Yoshi," the alligator replied, "I admit I only ever saw Ling as a fellow advisor rather than my Jujun partner…" Memories of the late Maorongrong queen filled Lái Sè's mind as he spoke of him. "Ling Fa always had such a...a unique mindset. I believe that is why I was willing to have children with him - I wanted him to pass that intelligence to the next heir." Yoshi sighed as his brow crinkled. Had it really all been for politics? Did any members of their lineage feel real passion for their mates? It really did seem that...that all of the things they did, that HE did, were not for the sake of their children, but for the sake of themselves and their subjects.

"...We have lost ourselves in our titles, it seems," the rat managed to utter out. Lái Sè lifted his head to listen as the other emperor elaborated. "I remember when I was still young. I wanted to own an array of tea shops back then. Mother always told me I had such a refined palate when it came to jasmine and white lily teas. I was so sure that I would get to spend my days doing that while my older brother took care of the Clan…

"And then he became ill with the Red Death… A terrible ailment that had befallen the Clan at the time. It was a disease a few foreigners from across the sea had brought when the Second Brother was recruiting for the Great War. It took my mother first. Then my brother. By the time the dust had settled, only a third of our kingdom remained and Father and I were the only members of the family left. I was immediately started on my training to become the next emperor, and as time went on, I had to abandon my dream…"

"Over a hundred years later and the war still brings destruction and devastation to our lives," Lái Sè mumbled as he shook his head. "But it is to be expected. And as the ones the people turn to for answers, we are to make the sacrifices needed to pick up the pieces."

"Even with those who would prefer to leave a mess on the floor," the Hachurui emperor added.

A silence fell over the two as they tried their best to collect and sort out their thoughts. "You do not truly trust him, do you?" Hamato Yoshi finally asked quietly, daring to look up at the alligator sitting across from him.

"As a host, I am expected to think only the best of my guests, but...even I must admit that I do not completely trust Saki…" Lái Sè said.

"He has an alternative reason for arriving so early. Surely you see that," the rat glared down at the paper in his hand.

"Of course I do," the Marongrong ruler answered, "I am having my guards keep closer attention to the Ningen soldiers to see if they hear of any plans Saki may have for our kingdoms."

"I would rather believe that they simply wish to establish a better relationship with the Hachurui clan and the Maorongrong empire, but given their history with even their own subjects… I can only expect danger and chaos are ahead of us, my friend," Yoshi replied.

"Let us hope that we may know when he tends to strike, if we hope to have any chance of upholding the peace."

* * *

Karai sighed happily as she laid back, her mind occupied with ideas of how to approach and befriend Donatello. It had become a personal mission of hers to gain the turtle's trust and use it to bring victory to the Ningen dominion. She gasped suddenly as a wave a pleasure rippled through her and let out a shuddering breath. She focused on her plan, writing out each step mentally. So far, her attempts had only caused Donatello to clam up and fall back onto the rehearsed answers he no doubt learned in his mannerism classes. Perhaps a less official meeting - a walk in the gardens perhaps? Donatello did seem to enjoy the outdoors whenever he was given the opportunity to go outside.

Karai moaned lowly and bucked her hips, her legs shaking as her body was sent closer and closer to euphoria. Plan, think about the plan. She could arrange a lunch for the two of them, perhaps ask the chefs to create something Hachuruin. The sense of familiarity could prove beneficial at helping Donatello open up to her. She sighed again and closed her eyes as her mind began to slowly cloud with pleasure. Her pulse began to quicken as her grip on the sheets tightened. And...And...And it suddenly stopped.

Karai's eyes shot open as her pleasure suddenly stopped and labored breathing filled her ears. She sat up slightly and pulled up the covers, glaring at Aisha's crouched form. "What do you think you're doing? Did I say you could stop?"

"Had to...catch my breath...m-majesty," Aisha panted, her forehead slick with sweat and the loose strands of her white hair stuck to it. "I-It's hard to breathe under here...too hot…" Karai grit her teeth as she felt her high slowly dissipate. She reached down and grabbed the girl by the back of her head, pushing her back in between the Tekina's legs.

"Get back to it. I was almost there and you're not getting up until I'm satisfied." Karai kept her hand on the back of Aisha's head and breathed deeply as her chambermaid went back to work, burying her face back into the other's heat. She let out a small whine that was muffled by Karai's flesh before getting back into the pattern she had started, probing her with her tongue and suckling the sensitive bud near the hood. Karai hummed as she laid back, her grip on Aisha's hair loose but still there.

The room fell quiet again with only the sounds of heavy breathing and soft moans to fill it. The high Karai had felt before was returning, climbing higher and higher as she grew dizzy with pleasure. She bucked her hips again to encourage Aisha to go faster, to which the Jujun quickly complied. Beads of sweat began to trail down Karai's skin as she felt the coil inside of her get tighter and tighter…

Karai threw her head back against the pillows, letting out a breathless cry as she tumbled over that invisible line and was brought to ecstasy. For a few moments, her mind was free of the hardships and worries of her duties and her body sent wave after wave of pleasure to her brain. The amazing feeling soon died down to a low hum as Karai regained her breath. Aisha slowly sat up and took in a deep breath, her mouth covered in the Tekina's essence. Karai rested for a moment or so before slowly sitting up. She took Aisha's wrist and guided her to the other side of the bed. Aisha complied as she crawled over to the spot next to the princess, awaiting further instruction. Karai moved herself closer to Aisha and gripped at the material of her garments. Aisha clenched her teeth as she allowed Karai to slowly remove the clothing from her shoulders and open it to fully expose the servant girl.

"Lie back," the Ningen princess said quietly. Aisha obeyed silently as she did so, her back pressing down against the cool silk that covered the mattress. She shuddered as her body was suddenly covered with goosebumps, causing her hair to raise on end as Karai loomed over her frame. Aisha didn't dare move, her head faced to the side as she stared at the set of candles along the wall of the room. She bit her tongue to hold in a whimper as the Tekina leaned down to run her lips over the smooth skin of her neck. Karai's hands made their way up her sides, fingers playing along every crevice they could find. Lips stained red moved down to Aisha's collarbone, pressing gently and teasingly along her porcelain flesh. Aisha shivered as Karai ghosted over her skin, increasing her sense of unease and anxiousness. Her mind was unsure whether she should try and block out what was happening to her body or relish in the maddening pleasure from such a simple act.

The decision was made for her as those intrusive lips found their way to her chest. Aisha let out a gasp as she arched her back, turning her head radically in order to shove her face into the pillow and muffle the noises she made. An almost cruel smile formed on Karai's face as she continued her pleasurable torture on the chambermaid. She kissed along the soft mounds that made up Aisha's chest, humming softly before taking one of her nipples in between her teeth. Aisha screamed into the pillow as the sensitive bud was nipped softly, followed by a series of licks.

She shouldn't be enjoying this, Aisha thought as she squirmed slightly under the Tekina's touches. She shouldn't find any of this pleasurable. All of it was so horribly wrong. And yet…

She wasn't sure what possessed her to do so, but Aisha dared to flick her eyes up to Karai's, overwhelmed with the emotion and passion she saw in them. If this was something seen as an abomination and a sin of nature, the pale girl was not entirely sure she cared. Her body was filled with an insatiable heat that pooled into the pit of her stomach. Her heart was pounding, the blood rushing through her ears as she was momentarily deaf to everything except her own heartbeat.

Karai had never seen Aisha so distracted during activities such as this; normally she was able to gain a few noises and nothing more. This time however, almost felt like the Jujun was responding to each and every touch she placed along her body. In such a position, Karai looked upon Aisha and saw her as...desirable… Her mind thought about that word for a moment as her fingers continued to move along Aisha's ribs and hips.

At times she did sometimes have Jujuns that caught her eye, but almost all of them were male. It seemed that it was expected of her, even though as a female Tekina, she would never be allowed to take a Jujun for her mate. Never had she caught herself staring at a female Jujun and thinking like she had just been with the blue-eyed, pale moon servant that was writhing underneath her. 'Interesting', Karai thought as her hands found the space between Aisha's legs that was absolutely radiating heat to her fingertips.

Another gasp filled the air as Karai continued to manipulate Aisha's body, her mind still lingering over what exactly she was experiencing herself.

* * *

Raphael huffed as he pulled back the covers to his bed and crawled in. Mona Lisa had been dismissed hours ago to give the Maorongrong prince the opportunity he needed to slip out of the royal chambers and into the secret underground dojo for Michelangelo and himself. His brow furrowed slightly as he thought for a moment about how practice had gone that evening.

Michelangelo had been tardy due to his kitchen duties, but they still had enough time to work on perfecting a new set of katas. Things had been going well, but Raphael had noticed that Michelangelo was a bit more distant than usual. At first he had written it off as the other just trying to focus on his lessons, but once practice had ended and Mikey got ready to leave, the Tekina knew that something was off. His body language gave him away and Raphael was determined to find out what was wrong. He started by simply asking what was the matter, but that only earned him a shrug and a nonchalant excuse.

"Michelangelo, I can tell that something is bothering you. I want to help you," he had said with concern.

The peasant gave him a look before frowning. "...What are we doing?" he asked quietly. Raphael's face changed into a look of confusion. "What is this? What are we to each other? Are we still Jiàoshī and student? Are we prince and servant? Are we lovers now? I just...I-I don't know!" Mikey whimpered as he placed his hand over his eyes. Raphael frowned and had done what he could to comfort Michelangelo.

"It was not my intention to confuse you," he apologized, "Mikey, you are very special to me. When I am with you, for just a moment, I forget about the duties I have been given and only see you. You make me want to be a better Tekina and a better person." Mikey looked at him with surprise and what he believed to be flattery.

"So...So I do mean something to you?"

"Of course. I wouldn't string you along like that. I am not that kind of Tekina, Michelangelo."

The rest of their time together was spent with passionate kisses and heavy petting. Raphael's mind was a whirlwind of emotion as he tried to sort out just what Mikey was getting at. What exactly were they? And how could they keep this relationship after his marriage to Donatello? He sighed at the thought of the Hachuruin Jujun. What in the world was he going to do about him? Was he doomed to forever have a platonic relationship with an almost complete stranger? Would he even notice that Raphael was cheating on him with another?

'Of course he would,' Raphael thought to himself, 'He is too smart to fool. It's a miracle that he hasn't figured out about us already.' He concluded that the only reason he hadn't was because he and the Hachuruin hardly ever spent anytime together outside of forced interactions brought on by their parents. 'Limited interaction does not mean that he is unable to read me,' Raphael warned himself as he turned over onto his side. 'Donatello is the most intelligent individual I've ever met. He knows how to attain information and knows how to manipulate it to his advantage.'

His eyes snapped open when he heard the swift sound of the door sliding open and shutting quickly. He frowned as he rubbed his eyes to bring them into focus, shocked when he found Donatello standing in front of the now closed door. He wore a midnight blue nightgown with silver feathers patterned onto the fabric along with simple silk slippers.

"We need to talk," the Jujun said quietly as he crossed the threshold and approached Raphael's bed. The Maorongrong prince sat up with alertness.

"How did you get past the guards? If someone comes in here, they might that we're-"

"I can assure you that my intentions could not be further from that," Donatello interrupted as he sat down on the edge of the bed, "As for the guards, I was able to distract them with a commotion down the hall." Raphael blinked at his fiance, unsure how to respond. Part of him felt that he should be offended by how blunt Donatello was to point out that he had no wish to bed him. Another was relieved that he would not have perform such a task. Confusion started to settle in afterwards, but his thoughts were interrupted again by the Jujun turtle.

"I came because I need to talk to you about something I want to do after the wedding."

"...What do you mean?" Donatello reached into his nightgown and pulled out a rolled up scroll. Raphael's face flushed with unease and embarrassment at the other's exposure before Donatello opened the document and showed it to him.

"I've been doing research on political issues in the Maorongrong archives," the olive-toned prince explained as he began to explain. "More than once, I've found reference to a new system of government that had a brief trial before being dismissed." Raphael looked down at the scroll and read a few lines of it before looking back at Don.

"So?"

"So, I think that they did not give it a true chance," he explained as he pointed to another article, "It talks here about what the government system was and what it hoped to accomplish." Raphael read over the outline of the trial purpose and found himself becoming quite interested in what the other was talking about.

"So why are you talk to me about it?"

"Because I have a plan," Donatello rolled up the scroll before looking at him with determination, "And I'll need your help for it to work."


	12. We Have This Moment

Raph rubbed his eyes again as Mona dressed him for the day. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night because of his late night interactions with Donatello. They had spoken until the early hours of the morning when his fiance explained that he had to return to his chambers to keep away suspicions. A yawn escaped him as he stretched out his arm, loosening the stiff muscles in his body.

"Dreams?" Mona Lisa asked as she fastened on one of Raphael's shoes.

"Hm?" "You're exhausted," Mona explained with a slight smile, "I'm just wondering if it's because of bad dreams."

"Oh. Nah," Raph replied as he shook his head, "Just had trouble falling asleep."

"Well, maybe I can make you some herbal tea tonight. That usually helps you when you get restless." Raphael could only nod in agreement as he fell silent, his mind fading between sleep and awareness. He didn't snap out of his sleepy state until he felt a hard shove from Mona. He frowned at her before noticing that he was no longer in his chambers, but instead standing at the entryway to the Bein Fa ballroom in the eastern side of the palace.

He looked at Mona with a look of confusion as if to say 'When did I get here?' She simply smiled and nodded towards the large doors. Raph turned back to the large, ebony wood doors with gold-plated molds of intertwining dragons. He straightened his posture and ordered for the door to be opened. The two Maorongrong guards on duty obeyed the prince and pushed the large doors open, revealing a gorgeous ballroom interior. Polished marble floors with perplexing carvings were the first thing to catch his attention. Next was the large pillars that created the feel of multiple rooms in place of one large chamber. Each one was also decorated with precious metals and beautiful carvings. He stepped in and walked past the columns, his eyes traveling higher and higher until he reached the sight of a giant lantern set in the middle of the room. It was shaped spherically and covered with ancient Maorongrong characters that cast shadows against deep cherry red walls.

Raphael's attention was reverted away when he heard someone clear their throat. He brought his attention to the source of the noise, finding Prince Donatello standing next to a shorter human man with dark brown skin and black hair that was fashioned to fit under a small hat on the crown on his head.

"Glad to see that you decided to join us, your majesty," the man said as he motioned for him to come closer. Raphael did as he was told and came closer to the man and his fiance. He snuck a glance over at the Jujun turtle in hopes of gaining some idea as to what he was doing here. "After the joining ceremony, you both will be expected to dance for the guests and your subjects. This will not only be a dance for entertainment purposes, but as a symbol of the union between the Maorongrong empire and the Hachurui clan." Well that certainly answered his question.

"We begin with a bow," the instructor said as he walked in between the two royals. "Raphael, walk back three paces and turn towards Donatello." Raphael did just that as he heard the instructor say the same to Donatello. He turned back and stood up straight as he looked at the Jujun a few feet in front of him. The instructor explained the music to them and motioned to a small orchestra on the far wall of the ballroom. He signaled for the music to begin and Raphael bowed lowly towards his future queen. Donatello bowed as well before they were instructed to walk the three paces in sync until they met in the middle.

Their timing was all right for their first time dancing together, at least in Donatello's opinion. Apparently their instructor thought otherwise, since he made them repeat the beginning steps again and again before finally allowing them to advance to the next step, in which they actually began dancing. Raphael had to be short of threatened before he finally placed his hand on Don's waist. Donatello tried to encourage him with a small smile as he placed one hand on his shoulder and placed the other in Raphael's hand. They were walked through each step of the dance, rewarded with a loud snapping remark from the dance teacher every time and error was made. Donatello had to hold back a snort when he heard Raphael mumble under his breath about finding a new place to put the man's hat when he had been corrected for what felt like the millionth time.

The Hachurui Jujun was just beginning to enjoy himself with Raphael's commentary when his eyes met sharp, midnight blue ones staring at him from across the room. His blood ran cold as eyes as he met Leonardo's glance. Obviously Leonardo was put on guard duty and he just happened to be assigned to the ballroom during Donatello's dance lesson. That was all it was. A coincidence. A sadistic, twisted coincidence. An overwhelming sense of guilt filled the prince's chest as he was spun away from Leonardo's gaze and lead into the next step of the dance. What kind of horrible being was Fate to have the Tekina soldier so close to him and yet so impossibly far away that Donatello had no hope of ever reaching him? His smile was gone now as his joy was replaced with a sense of remorse and morose.

Raphael had noticed the sudden change in his fiance's mood and frowned slightly. He wondered just what had upset him when he was laughing only minutes ago. The Tekina prince decided that now was not the time ask as he dipped Donatello slightly. Later would be better, when they had a chance to talk away from wandering ears.

The lesson continued on for a few hours, with a short lunch break included. Raphael could feel Michelangelo's disappointed and rather annoyed gaze against his shell after he brought out Raphael's rolls and stayed to watch the two royals dance. Soon enough, the instructor had them bow to each other again before dismissing them for today. Raphael gently shook Donatello's hand and thanked him for allowing him to dance with him before turning to leave.

"And where do you think you are going?" the instructor called out to the prince. Raphael turned back to the man and rose a brow.

"…You dismissed us. I assumed that meant I could take my leave."

"Heavens no! You and Prince Donatello are expected for a meeting with the wedding coordinators in the Great Hall. You must be on your way there if you do not wish to be late." Raphael turned to Donatello to ask silently if he knew anything about this. Judging by the surprised look on the Jujun's face, Raphael gather that he had not known about the plans either.

Had they both not been paying attention when their schedules were read to them that morning?

Donatello groaned internally as he took Raphael's hand and lead him out of the ballroom. Three guards followed them as they hurried to the Great Hall, passing a few servants that were beginning to decorate for the ceremony. The Jujun was annoyed with himself for being so unprepared for the day. How in the world had he become so irresponsible so quickly?! He had to leave his questions for later as two Hachurui guards pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and both he and Raphael entered. There were servants running around the large chamber with many different things in their hands. Amidst the chaos were two tall, slender figures who appeared to be directing workers to different tasks.

When Raphael and Donatello entered the Hall, many of the servants stopped and stared, bowing lowly to their rulers. Raphael moved towards the two coordinators and cleared his throat. One of them turned, revealing a female with skin as black as sin and hair as pure as snow. There was a small bump where a nose or a beak would be. She had enormous eyes that gazed into Raphael's as a smile spread across her lips. "Ah, yes, your majesty," she said as she bowed lowly, getting the attention of her associate. This figure was the same species as the other, although what that species was Raphael did not know. The build revealed that this one was male. He had pure white skin and jet black hair that glistened. He smiled and bowed as well.

"We have been waiting for you, your majesty," he said as he stood back up. "I am Aoi and this is my sister, Vea." Raphael felt Donatello move a bit closer to his side as the two creatures talked. He had never seen creatures such as these before and he was not sure what to make of them. "We have only been able to focus on the exterior decorating with the instructions the emperors gave us, but we need your input on the interior decoration as well," Aoi explained as he motioned for two servants holding cloth in their arms to come over to them. "Now," the male said with a smile, "Cream or chiffon?"

Raphael groaned.

* * *

The day just seemed to never end for the two princes. After the decorating choices with Aoi and Vea, they were lead away to sit through an unbelievably boring meeting with royal council officials about a few laws and rulings for the new kingdom. And now they were sitting with a few planners who discussed how the ceremony should be carried out.

"Of course, we must have the best firecrackers we can find," one loud, gaudily-dressed woman squealed as she quickly wrote it down.

"And Hachurui silk for the binding ritual," a larger man added.

"We must not only focus on the Maorongrong traditions. We need Hachurui ones as well," a man with a large nose said before he turned to Donatello, "Tell us, your highness, what traditions are deemed important for a wedding ceremony?" Donatello mentally kicked himself. He had absolutely no desire to speak about the wedding or Hachurui wedding traditions.

"Well…we have a ritual where one thousand and one origami cranes are made from golden paper and set out on a lake to represent luck, good fortune, longevity, and peace in the marriage."

"Oh, that sounds just beautiful!" the gaudy woman said as she clapped her hands, "Tell us more!"

"There's a sake sharing ceremony as well," Donatello went on, "We use three flat sake cups stacked on top of each other and fill them with the finest sake we can find. The bride and groom each take three sips from each cup and then the parents do the same. It cements a bond between the parents and the couple so that they always remain close even though the couple is continuing on a new journey together." The others ate it up, eagerly asking even more about the traditions of the Hachurui clan. They continued to speak with him for another half hour before another court member spoke up.

"What about the honeymoon? Are there any Hachurui traditions for that?" That got Raphael's attention REAL quick. He sat up straight as the color flushed from his cheeks. Donatello's reaction was similar as the subject suddenly changed from the wedding to the honeymoon.

"Oh yes! We have so many ideas for where you could go for the honeymoon!"

"We'll have to schedule transportation for the newlyweds."

"And don't forget the more 'personal' gifts," a younger woman giggled. Donatello felt his stomach drop. He had completely forgotten about THAT. He had been so caught up in his studies and learning to cope with living in the Maorongrong empire that he didn't even consider what was expected of them on the wedding night! He turned to look at Raphael and saw how nervous and surprised he seemed as well. The Tekina was very nice to him and so respectful. If the circumstances were different, perhaps Donatello could see himself falling in love with the prince.

But not everything could always go according to plan. The idea of being in the throws of passion with Raphael did not appeal to Donatello at all. In fact, it caused a heavy knot to form in the pit of his stomach and his head to spin. He had always been taught that the pleasures of the flesh were a sacred thing that can only be enjoyed fully when both participants truly loved each other. That was the picture he had when he thought about such passion; he did not in any way wish to taint that memory with meaningless sex.

Raphael was no better. He knew that as a Tekina, he was to worry only about making sure he created the healthiest children possible. But that still didn't stop the overwhelming sense of guilt he felt. He could not just expect Donatello to be completely okay with going to bed with him when the Tekina had no romantic feelings for him whatsoever. Not to mention Michelangelo.

Michelangelo… It was so easy to forget about the wedding when he was with the Jujun servant, focusing on the unbelievable heat they shared instead of the cold tension between him and Donatello. Whenever he thought about his wedding night, he always pictured that it was Michelangelo under his body, moving against the bed as they joined in both body and soul.

The planning committee continued to berate them with questions for what felt like hours. Each was answered as plainly as possible as they tried to keep a straight face. Raphael had all but taken over answering the questions while Donatello did his best to keep his composure. Thankfully enough, they were soon escorted from the meeting room into a decent sized fitting room where they would be measured for and discuss their wedding outfits. The guards bowed before leaving to stand outside the door, finally giving the two of them some privacy.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," Raphael said as he let out a long breath.

"We knew this would be part of the process," Donatello said softly before adding, "But honestly, who gives a damn if the drapes are cream or chiffon?"

"And our fathers are going to present for more of those! I don't know if I can handle being in the same room as my father while court members talk so blatantly about my private life."

"It is only a bit of gossip, Raphael," Donatello ensured him. "Nothing to get so worked up about."

"Well that gossip is annoying me to no end. It's like the court has nothing better to do right now then have petty discussions about nothing. They should be more occupied with the merging of the kingdoms, not hovering over our shoulders about wedding plans."

"They are simply nervous about the union. Everyone is," Donatello shrugged as he sat down on a plush couch. "We've spoken for so long about uniting the kingdoms, but now it's finally happening and people are eager to see just how this new empire will operate."

"Many of the servants don't believe it will work. Mona has told me how they believe the cultural boundaries will keep the Hachuruin and Maorongrong people divided." Donatello pressed his lips together tightly.

"…I can understand that," he said softly, "Being here in the Maorongrong Empire has been a challenge at times. You already know about how it's quieter overall in the Clan, but there are many other things. Your food is so different and your social cues as well. Your art is louder and stock, short. And I…I miss being so close to the sea…" Donatello let out a gentle sigh. He missed his homeland so much it was starting to cause his chest to ache. He craved to be back in the palace he grew up in with beautiful jade statues instead of gold and the gorgeous rice paper painting of a sea battle that hung in the East corridor. He wanted to sleep on the tatami mats he always had instead of an unbearably soft mattress. He wanted to eat sushi platter after sushi platter and never see another plate of chicken again. But most of all, he missed the seaside.

Donatello yearned to feel the sun beat down on his olive toned skin as the gentle breeze tickled him. He longed to smell the salty air and taste it on his tongue as he listened to the waves crashing against the rocky shore.

Raphael watched his bride as he grew quiet. He had grown used to Donatello's outbursts when they were alone, but he was expecting him to complain some more about the unfair situation they were in, not about being homesick. His heart almost stopped when he saw the Jujun's eyes developed a glassy look to them. As a Tekina, Raphael had been taught and had the natural instinct to want to comfort Jujuns in distress, so he quietly made his way over to the couch and sat down next to him. He was at a loss for words as he looked at the slender turtle, pondering as to what he should say. "…Is it nice?" he finally managed to choke out.

"The sea?" Donatello was unresponsive at first before nodding softly. "…The breeze feels amazing," he whispered, "The water is so clear it looks like crystals…"

"…Maybe that's where we should go," said Raphael, "For the honeymoon." Olive fingers tensed and Donatello's brow crinkled.

"Do you think this is affecting Saki at all?" the Hachuruin whispered as he tried to change the subject. "He's been here for a month now. Surely he is reconsidering uniting with us." Donatello knew that King Saki in no way wished to merge his kingdom with theirs, but he needed to think about something else besides home and the wedding. Raphael scoffed.

"He's about as converted as a demon," he grumbled, "He doesn't care at all for what we're trying to do here. If anything, he's mocking us for trying to restore the peace we had so long ago." He turned to look at Donatello. "You seem to be taking a liking for Ningens, what with how often I see you in the company of Princess Karai."

"She invites me to have tea with her or to go on walks every once in a while. I really have never sought to accompany her as she does me," Donatello explained.

"You never refuse?"

"Heavens no! I would never be so rude as to deny a princess a guest." Raphael set his jaw as the wheels in his head began to turn.

"Could it be possible that she is…trying to manipulate you?"

"I have considered it. As to why she would seek to, I am not certain. I can only assume politics."

"I don't trust her," Raphael crossed his arms as he leaned back against the sofa. "I don't think you should continue to accept all of her invitations," he added. The corners of Don's mouth twisted as he frowned.

"And why is that?"

"Because I think she's up to something and I don't want you near her."

"You can't simply forbid me from her company and expect me to just obey you."

"We're going to be married, Donatello. I am going to be your husband. Meaning that you will have to do as I say." Donatello's eyes widened a bit as he stood up.

"Excuse me?"

However Raphael had planned to respond was interrupted as the door was opened and an entire team of seamstresses was lead into the room. They all bowed lowly to Raphael and Donatello, who had a stern look of disbelief and offense. The group separated as April was brought in, smiling brightly. "Hello, your majesties," she said as she bowed respectively to the two turtles. "It is lovely to see you again, Prince Donatello." Donatello could only shrug as he looked away, wrapping his arms around himself. The group of seamstresses set to work, guiding both Raphael and Donatello onto pedestals as they began to take their measurements.

'How DARE he?' Donatello thought as he held out his arms for the servants. 'How dare he try to order me around? We're not even married yet and he's already making an ass of himself. Unbelievable.' Materials were brought to him for him to choose from and accessories were placed on him to see how well they went with the ensemble they were slowly piecing together. Every once in a while, Donatello would catch a glance of the suit some of the other servants were creating for Raphael. It seemed to be mostly black with red design stitched into the fabric. Donatello's consisted of a red fabric with golden vines that twisted and curled all around the piece. He did his best to remain still as the seamstresses continued.

* * *

Raphael huffed as he finally managed to get away from the endless list of things he needed to get done for the wedding. The many seamstresses had all started working on Donnie, giving him the chance to escape for a bit. Already on edge, he walked down the corridor with the sole intention to return to his room and calm down. All he could think about was how irritated he was about all this cursed planning and the argument he'd had with Donatello. Why could he not see just how Princess Karai was manipulating him? It drove the Tekina mad to think she was trying to control him and twist his idea of normalcy to fit her own agenda.

Ever since the Ningen royals had entered his home, Raphael had a bad taste in his mouth the made his crinkle his beak when no one was looking. Mona had taken upon herself to offer him teas more often than usual in attempt to calm his ever frailing nerves, but he would simply brush the offers away. While he hadn't had many interactions with King Saki, Raphael had quite a few run-ins with Karai, and they alone were enough to make him anxious when he saw Donatello in her company. He may not hold romantic feelings for the Jujun, but he still felt protective of him as a friend and a Tekina.

The Tekina princess held an air about her that did not ensue trust. Her pale makeup sharply defined her ruby red lips and dark eye liner. The Ningen's eyes held a sense of mystery and uneasiness that had caused Raphael's blood to run cold through the few times his eyes would meet hers over the breakfast table or in the halls.

And of course there were the rumors he heard from the guards about her chambermaid. They were very rare, but he had heard more than once when the guards would gossip about how Princess Karai's chambermaid's duties were beyond that of Mona Lisa's or Tsuki - Donatello's chambermaid. It did not require a large stretch of the imagination to understand just what the guards were implying as they spoke under hushed breaths. He felt sympathy for the girl, especially after the little run-in he had with her a week ago. She seemed so kind and respectful, but he could tell with the way she carried herself that she was confused by the kindness he showed her when she explained how she was lost. It made him sick to think about a Tekina like Karai was abusing such an innocent and soft-spoken Jujun like her.

Many of the court officials would assure him that it was normal for Tekina of a higher social stance to be harsh to Jujuns if he confided in them. But years of being surrounded Jujuns who showed amazing patience and kindness and countless lessons on mannerisms taught Raphael that the relationship between Tekinas and Jujun demanded respect on both ends. Perhaps that was why he felt so nervous whenever Donatello was seen with Karai. The Hachurui prince was a unique individual that Raphael had only met a handful like in the past. He had an aura about him that drew people to him, including Raphael on occasion.

While the Tekina's feelings did not branch out romantically, he did feel much closer to Donatello. He felt as if he were a younger brother and close friend that needed constant protection. He would never admit this to Donatello of course, for he knew the Jujun would find it extremely offensive. Still, the urge was there, and layered with his protective instincts as a Tekina, it did not look good for Karai's reputation in the Maorongrong prince's eyes.

"Ah, Prince Raphael. I've been meaning to speak with you," a familiar voice called out to him, causing him to cringe slightly at the shoulders. The muscles in his shoulders and neck tensed as he heard the soft click of her shoes against the floor. Taking a deep breath and putting on a brave face, Raphael turned and kept his head held eye as he made eye contact with Princess Karai, her chambermaid following only a few paces behind her. Raphael noticed how the servant kept her head down as she walked, her pale hair falling around her face. Karai kept her gaze on him as she neared him, soon stopping a few steps away from him. She smiled pleasantly, giving him a sense of uneasiness as he watched her look at him as if he were an injured lamb and she a famished wolf.

"Karai," he said plainly, not even bothering with any formalities as he was in no mood to go through such motions after the day he'd been having. She rose a brow, obviously noticing his on-edge attitude before her smile lingered into a faint smirk.

"I've been meaning to speak with about a little get together I'm planning later this week. I'm putting a small picnic together in the East gardens and it would be just delightful to have you there." He rose a brow at her. The Ningen princess was being almost sickenly sweet and he did not trust her tone even in the slightest.

"You've been having these gatherings for over three weeks now, Karai. And you've never thought to invite me before. Why the sudden invitation?" She stared at him for a moment before he saw it - a split second of hesitation. It was only for a moment before she hid it behind her mask of certainty and smiled again.

"You've just always been so busy with the preparations for the wedding that I thought it to be rude. Seeing the circumstance at the moment, however, I thought now would be a proper time to invite you."

"I have been busy with the same duties as Donatello. He has both those duties and the ones he puts on himself with his reading, and yet you seemed to have no problem inviting him to tea on multiple occasions." Something deep in Raphael's subconscious told him he needed to be careful with his word choices while he spoke to Karai, lees he suffer her sharp tongue that was always laced with a venom that only he seemed to pick up on.

"Well, Donatello appeared to be under a bit more pressure than you," He said a bit quietly, "What with having all these duties and being expected to adapt to a completely new environment and culture. I saw it only fit to offer him some company as I too struggle to adapt to your kingdom."

"Yeah, well Donatello can find others to keep him company," he managed to mutter before he was able to stop himself. Her eyes widened a fraction before her expression became colder, sharper.

"I believe Donatello enjoys my company. Perhaps you would know that if you spent more time with him." It was small, but it was there - she was poking at the lack of interaction he'd had with Donatello. He felt his blood bubble as he seethed slightly.

"I spend enough time with him. I'm his fiance."

"Being engaged does not mean you understand him," she continued to further prod,

"Tell me, just how much of an interest have you taken in the inventions he's been studying for the last month? He insists that the ideas your earlier scholars had are absolutely brilliant. But I'm sure you already knew that; you ARE engaged, after all." She was challenging him. He knew it. Baiting him even. Every fiber in his being told Raphael to ignore her words and simply drop the subject, but an ever-burning fire in his belly caused his to bite the inside of his cheek in an effort to keep himself from outright growling at her. The last thing he needed was to give her another reason to believe she was above him.

"Just what do you hope to accomplish?" he bit out as he glared at her. Her smile morphed into a sneer as she looked up at him.

"Getting a little hot under the collar there, Prince Raphael? Perhaps some air will help. A few deep breaths can work wonders."

"All I need is for this wedding to happen so that you and your father will leave," he snapped. He instantly regretted saying it, but the fire inside of him kept him from backing down when her eyes sharpened even further. "I know you and that snake are against us unifying the kingdoms. Anything the Hachurui Clan and Maorongrong Empire do that don't fit your idea of normalcy is seen as something to look down on."

"How dare you," she hissed as she stepped closer to him. Aisha frowned as she watched the beginnings of what appeared to be an altercation between the two Tekinas. She quickly looked around the hall and bit her lip when she found that there were no guards around to assist her if she had to intervene and break them up.

"But you know what?" Raphael said as he stood a bit taller, broadening his chest as he looked down at her with disapproval and malice. "I think you actually find it intimidating. Hearing that we're trying to put the past behind us scares you Ningens, because you keep your subjects in check because of the fear the past has put upon them. Any attempt to try and abolish that destroys any trace of loyalty your men had. Deep down, I believe you and Saki both know that the Ningen Dominion only obeys you out of fear of the eldest brother, not you."

"You dare speak of my father in such way?" she questioned, shocked that he would outright call Oroku Saki a snake that had to scare his soldiers into submission. "You Maorongrong scum have been dirtying the royal bloodline for centuries. Filthy little kappa," she hissed.

Raphael's eyes widened. Kappa was a serious insult in general, but to call a turtle one - and the Maorongrong prince no less - it was a miracle that a guard was not around to hear her, or else she would have been arrested on the spot, princess or not.

Aisha paled at the insults being thrown between the two of them. This could not continue for much longer, she knew. If it did, she feared their altercation would become physical. She stepped closer and flinched as their voices rose. Prince Raphael's face was turning a bit red as his fists tightened at his sides. Karai was using her fingers to pop her knuckles, a habit Aisha knew Karai only did went she was borderline furious. The pale Jujun stepped closer, her heart pounding as she tried to find an opening to intervene.

"You've done nothing but try to intimidate and deceive everyone since you stepped through the gates," Raphael hissed as he tried harder and harder to make himself appear taller and bigger. Karai did not seem fooled or even impressed with the display as she glared at him, her eyes giving a glint of malice and something predatory.

"I am a guest who is merely trying to find a way to survive these outrageous circumstances forced upon me. Perhaps if you spent a bit more time learning to read people instead of accusing them of outrages crimes, you'd understand that. But what should I expect from a Maorongrong creature? You think you belong in this palace, but you and your family have defiled this place with impure blood. Disgusting…"

Aisha saw a slot and quickly took it, stepping closer to her mistress. "Your majesty…"

"Stay OUT of this!" Karai snarled as she snapped her hand up, the crack of flesh striking flesh echoing through the hall.

A gasp of pain was heard as Karai watched Aisha grasp her cheek and stumble back. Her eyes widened and her face paled as she felt her heart drop into her stomach. Raphael's eyes widened as well as he witnessed Karai strike her chambermaid. Aisha took a few uncalculated steps back before regaining her balance. Her hand was hovering over her face as she took a few short gasps, fighting to keep herself from crying. Karai's hands shook and her stomach twisted as a single drop of dark coppery blood ran down Aisha's jaw and dripped down onto the floor. But the final nail in the coffin was the look Aisha gave her when she managed to look up at the princess. Her expression showed just how hurt she was; those glossy pale blue eyes filled with fear, confusion, pain, and worst of all, sympathy.

"I…Aisha…" Karai managed to whisper, her voice cracking under the strain she put in the broken words. Aisha shook as her eyes welled up with tears that threatened to pour onto her cheeks at any moment, turning her eyes a cotton candy pink. Karai's whole body felt disconnected from reality. Her heart was thrumming in her chest and she felt nauseous as her limbs suddenly lost their strength. The room felt like it was starting to spin as she felt her feet stumbling to regain their balance. "..I-I…"

One minute Karai was standing there in the hall with Raphael and Aisha and the next, she was running down a completely different corridor. She didn't even remember running away or if Raphael or Aisha had tried to stop her. Not that she would have listened.

As a royal, there was a list of unspoken rules she was expected to always follow: Keep the public unaware of your strifes. Always be polite when at the dinner table. Never forget that you are a royal and represent a kingdom and a way of life.

Karai had her own list of rules she had set for herself once she grew out of her childhood ignorance and became fully aware of just who her father was. This list was simple and short, but dire: Never fully trust someone who is not directly related to you, and even then, be wary. Never appear suspicious with anything, for too many prying eyes and wandering minds could be your downfall. And her most important rule of all - Never EVER lose control.

Years of schooling and examples had ensured that Karai developed the same temper as her father, which included the instinct to lash out when enraged. It had been quite a problem when she was younger and had resulted in many punishments. But as she grew older, constant meditation and lessons had helped her better control her rage. It did not however, make her impenetrable to irritation. True, her bursts of anger were fewer, but they were harsher. It reminded her mother of a volcano - dormant for a time, but an unstoppable force when awoken.

Karai would not lie and say she'd never manipulated or hurt Aisha, but she had never outright struck her. She had made her bleed. Made her genuinely afraid of her. And even worse, Aisha had looked almost sorry for her.

She was surrounded by trees now. When had she gotten outside? It didn't really matter, she decided as she went further out, finally stopping near a koi pond. The rocks looked new; the pond must have just been built since it contained koi, which were only native to the Hachurui Clan territories. Karai watched as they swam around, their red and white scales catching the light just so, causing their scales to shimmer and glisten. Her visions of the dancing koi soon blurred as her eyes filled with large tears that beaded at the edges of her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Her legs felt horribly weak, drained of any energy she had left. Finally giving in to the fatigue, Karai collapsed onto her knees as a sob ripped out of her, making her eyes burn and her stomach hurt even worse.

* * *

Raphael was stunned as he watched Karai run away, his eyes wide and his jaw slackened. The argument had escalated so quickly that it surprised even him. He continued to watch until Karai turned to run down a different hallway and was soon out of sight. A faint whimper drew his attention back to the Ningen servant girl who was now crouching on the floor, covering the strike mark but not touching it. Raphael quietly kneeled down in front of her and raised out a hand.

"Let me see," he said softly as he placed his hand on hers. The human girl flinched but did not protest as he gently placed her hand down and examined the mark. The lines of Karai's fingers had already started showing up, leaving red blotched marks and small red dots where the blood vessels broke. There were also the cuts Karai's fingernails had left on Aisha as well. The cuts were small, but they still produced a decent amount of blood. The wound was striking in comparison to Aisha's porcelain white skin and would no doubt bring the servant girl much unwanted attention. "Here," he said as he held out his hand, "Let me take you to our healers. They can fix you up."

To the Tekina's surprise, Aisha recoiled from his outstretched hand as she stood up on her own.

"No," she said simply as she fixed her hair so that the snow white braid covered most of her cheek. "I-I need to find her. Make sure she is okay…"

"Are you mad? She just struck you for no reason," Raphael said with a shocked expression, "You can't possibly care for her after what she did to you." He reached out again to take her thin wrist in his grasp, hoping to talk some sense into her.

Aisha pulled back again as she cried out, "NO! I have to find her!" Raphael moved back when she shouted, stunned at her sudden behavior. Aisha shook as she looked around before taking off, running down the corridor, leaving Raphael alone and confused in the hallway.

* * *

Donatello walked eagerly to the Maorongrong library, a scroll in his hands with names of the documents he wished to pull out and look over. Every day, he grew closer and closer to the uncovering the mystery of the official documents he'd been pouring himself over for weeks. He soon walked up to the door and smiled at the guards before requesting entry. The doors were opened and Donatello walked inside, going through a mental checklist of all the documents he wished to read before the evening meal.

What he did not see, however, was a figure hidden amongst the many bookcases, his eyes locked on the prince's form.

* * *

Karai had been missing for hours now and Aisha was growing more and more anxious as she searched the corridors. The hand-shaped mark had swelled up and was hot to the touch, making it much more tender. It did not affect Aisha as she searched, however. She continued with a sense of determination to find the princess and a sense of concern.

Karai had always been so sensitive. She hid it well beneath her tough exterior, but she was not invincible. Once that sensitive interior was exposed, Karai would panic and shut down, and Aisha was determined to find Karai before someone saw her in such a state.

After searching the east corridors, Aisha decided to search the gardens. Fresh air would seem very appealing to Karai if she had been hyperventilating and Aisha clung to the hope that she could be found amongst the low trees filled with the cherry blossoms of spring. It took nearly thirty minutes and the sun was beginning to set, but Aisha soon found the Ningen princess crouched down next to what appeared to be a small pond. The servant girl was quiet as she moved closer to the Tekina, not wanting to startle her.

"You shouldn't be here…." the royal mumbled.

"…I was worried…" Karai gave out what was supposed to be a mocked laugh, but came out as broken. "It is true…"

"You have no reason to be concerned for me," Karai replied as Aisha moved closer.

"Of course I do. You are my mistress and I your servant." Karai was silent as she stared down at the koi that swam around in the crystal clear water. "…You didn't mean to. I know you didn't."

"And what about the time before that?" Karai hissed in response. "What about all the other times I've lost my temper? You can't just…just excuse something like that, Aisha." The Jujun pressed her lips together as she slowly sank to her knees behind and slightly to Karai's left. "…Is it bad?" the princess murmured.

"It will heal in time…"

"That's not what I asked."

"It will not leave a scar. That is all that matters."

"STOP IT!" Karai snapped as she turned her head slightly to glare at her. "Stop brushing this aside like it is nothing! I struck you! You should be furious with me! Or at the very least terrified…"

"…Should I be terrified of you, Karai?" Aisha said quietly, testing the boundaries by using Karai's first name and not her title. Both Ningen women were silent, the sound of splashing water and rustling leaves seeming almost deafening in comparison.

"Everyone else is."

"Everyone else isn't me."

"Why are you trying so hard to comfort me?"

"Why are you trying so hard to ignore me?"

"You know who I am," hissed the princess.

"And just who is that?"

"Oroku Karai. Princess of the Ningen Dominion and next in line for the thrown. Daughter of our benevolent leader King Oroku Saki."

"You're more than that. You know that, your majesty."

"For someone who claims to be so wise, you can be very stupid sometimes, Aisha." The chambermaid watched Karai's hands clench as her knuckles turned white. "The kingdom is my life. The Oroku bloodline is my life. They come before everything else."

"Even your morals?" Karai pressed her lips tightly together as her brow furrowed in frustration. She bit the inside of her cheek, not caring when the taste of copper invaded her mouth as her cheek bled. "I know you've been struggling, Karai. I've seen it in the way you look off. Especially when you see your tattoos…" Karai's fingers reached up and ghosted over the fabric of her clothing where the tattoo hid beneath. "For so many centuries, your family has been told that the only way to achieve anything is with fear and oppression. It is what has kept you from threat of destruction for so many years. But you've heard differently." Aisha watched Karai as she moved closer to her, still keeping a bit of distance between the two of them. "Her majesty Queen Isabu showed you how there is still love and peace in the world, not just loyalty brought by fear. Her love for her people and respect for all living things is what resulted in her death…"

Karai's head shot up at this. "What?"

"You were told that your mother was assassinated by tribes along the Ningen borders. History says differently."

"…Are you saying that someone else killed her?"

"I cannot tell you."

"You can and you will," the Tekina hissed as she glowered at the pale servant girl.

"I cannot. I was only told it was not tribes along the border before I became your chambermaid. And even that information is enough to have me beheaded." Karai's eyes widened. What on Earth had happened to her mother that resulted in the need for secrets to be kept form her, the princess? "But Karai," Aisha continued, "You're mother knew what it meant to be a true queen. She knew that she could only accomplish what she desired by respecting and listening to her people. It is why the people mourned for so long…" Karai chest felt like it was going to burst and her stomach felt full of fire. She would be speaking to her father very, VERY soon.

"…Why?" she said softly. Despite what Aisha had already said, the reasons behind the servant girl comforting her were unclear to the Tekina princess.

"Why what?"

"Why go through all this trouble for me? After all I've done to you…"

"Because despite the things you've done, despite all your flaws, I care about you. I care about you a great deal, princess." Suddenly feeling very brave, Aisha reached out and gently placed a hand on Karai's arm. The Tekina flinched for a moment before relaxing, lifting her head to took up and meet Aisha's sky blue eyes.

"How?"

"I see who you are. Who you truly are. You may not see it yet, but I know that you are an amazing person, Karai. You will be a fine queen." The princess stared at her, her eyes flickering between Aisha and her hand.

"…Perhaps…" she said quietly as she looked away. A small smile curled the sides of Aisha's mouth. It wasn't much, but it was the closest she would get to a thank you and she took it gratefully. The sunset shimmered against the sky as it filled their vision with brilliant golds, reds, purples, and magentas.

Truly a work of art.

* * *

Supper had ended three hours ago and Donatello had been put to bed well over an hour ago. He stared up at the ceiling, his mind wide awake and active. The last few weeks had been filled with fitful, fevered dreams and the Jujun was in no rush to fall asleep and experience more. He threw around the idea of reading a few scrolls and get in a few more notes before a guard came to collect scroll tomorrow.

An hour later and he had finished one and was in the middle of another. 'Even the military strategy was different,' he thought as he read over ancient Maorongrong battle plans from a past feud with outer Hachuruin tribes. 'They seemed to have been more focused on offense than defense. Maorongrongians were much more outspoken two hundred years ago…' '

Unlike Hachuruins,' another thought butted in. Don wrinkled his beak slightly as the image of a familiar turtle passed through his mind. 'I wonder if he knows anything about Maorongrong military strategy. He'd have to after spending almost two months with them.' Another thought quickly intervened. 'Why should I care what he's doing? He doesn't care what I'm doing.'

'You know that's not true,' his mind argued. 'He obviously does or else he wouldn't have gone to all that trouble to get you these scrolls.'

'It was hardly any trouble. I'm the Hachurui prince and heir to the throne. I could have gotten them with or without his help.'

'And that makes the gesture less meaningful?'

'It makes it pointless. He was so set on being professional and he's breaking his own promise.' Donatello was surprised at his own bitterness and frowned. Surely he wasn't so torn about this that he was arguing with himself? He sighed as he pushed the scroll away and rubbed his tired eyes. They felt heavy but the prince still did not feel tired.

Deciding that reading would be of no help, Donatello decided on taking a walk around the palace. He quickly pulled off the top robe of his nightwear and looked through his trunk for a kimono to drape over himself. The Jujun's breath hitched as he spotted a familiar piece he had not known Mona had packed. He gently pulled out the kimono and ran his eyes over it.

The kimono was a deep purple silk with golden blossoms stitched into the fabric, giving the illusion that vines were wrapped around his frame. The luscious purple reminded Donatello of the delicious, ripe candied plums he used to snack on as a child whenever he would sit with his mother, watching her hand stitch her latest project.

His thoughts drifted to a particular time when he was fourteen. He had been eating one of the candied plums as he watched his mother, her crystal blue eyes sparkling the way they always did when she was concentrating on something. It amazed him even at a young age just how delicate her touch could be, given the three large fingers she had on each hand. She had been working on what he remembered as a large tiger, crouching low in the grass, ready to pounce on his unsuspecting prey. The memory brought a smile to his face. He missed his mother dearly.

Hamato Ming had to stay in the Hachurui Clan territory to run interference between Donatello's father and the kingdom. She would know what to tell him if she were here. Ming had a light about her that always comforted all those that met her and the prince yearned for it. Donatello had contemplated sending her a message asking for guidance, but he regretfully discarded the idea. He did not trust himself to not disclose anything confidential in his letters and could not bear the thought of such secrets finding their way into the wrong hands.

With a sigh, Donatello pulled on the purple kimono and tied it shut with the golden strap that went with it. He rolled up and put away the scroll he had been reading before grabbing a small candleholder and placing a tall, slender candle into place. He then lit the wick and quietly opened the door, slipping out and closing it behind him. It didn't take much effort to convince the guards to let him walk alone since the three had grown used to Donatello's independent nature. The Jujun prince appreciated their understanding as he departed, walking quietly through the halls.

During the day, the large, gaudy decorations held a sense of grace and majesty in them. At night, that majesty turned into mystery that intimidated the bright-minded turtle as he passed by the large paintings with only faint candlelight to illuminate them. He soon began to descend down a flight of stairs as he wandered the palace. A few too many times, Donatello had to hide himself to avoid being seen by other guards who he knew would escort him back to his room.

Deciding he needed fresh air, Donatello slipped out into the royal gardens and sighed happily at the warm night air that enveloped him. The sound of crickets and trickling water coming from the stream that ran through the gardens settled Donatello's frayed nerves. Gorgeous blooms of pink and red transformed into a deep purple and light blue in the moonlight, as well as accentuating the forming dew that enveloped them.

The scenery soon pushed away the stress and fears Donatello had about the present and the near future, and for a while, the Jujun felt as if he was one of the characters from the Hachuruin fables his mother would tell him as a child. He had at times expected a creature from one of those tales to slither out and persuade him into making a deal with them; the idea of a naga promising to destroy his enemies in exchange for his soul brought a small smile to Donatello's face, instantly bettering his mood.

Light from what appeared to be torches soon caught the prince's attention and sparked his curiosity. He moved quietly towards the light's source and found what appeared to be lodging of some kind. Only a few of the rooms were built with wood and stone while the rest were tents that took up most of the space. A group of burly-looking men walked past where Donatello was hiding, laughing in merriment as they told stories about that day. The prince noticed how some of them walked and the armor some wore and concluded that they were off-duty soldiers. Which would mean this was the campground reserved for Maorongrong and Hachurui soldiers. Donatello bit the tip of his tongue as he looked over the community of warriors.

'I should go back,' he thought as he gripped the handle of the candlestick tighter. 'I need to turn around and head back. The guards will grow nervous if they notice I'm not back soon.' The largest quarters had twin sliding doors with rice paper paintings decorating the front. An unrolled scroll hung from a nail next to the door, a name written in both Hachurui and Maorongrong characters. 'I have to be up early to help with the decoration decisions and finish with measurements for my wedding robes.' The Jujun's mind screamed these things into his head, but despite their insistence, Donatello soon found himself in front of the hut's doors. 'When did I get here?'

The sudden bout of courage Donatello was experiencing startled him greatly; his breath hitched as his hand reached out and gently grasped the edge of one of the doors. It slid away quietly and Donatello felt his heart race as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. The hut was split into what seemed to be two parts. He currently stood in what appeared to be a small sitting room of sorts. There was a low table in the middle of the room surrounded by seating mats made up of strips of tough grass, a simple white china set resting on the polished wood. Simple tatami mats covered the floor and Donatello quickly removed his shoes as was expected in Hachurui culture.

He set the footwear aside before walking into the room. He set the candlestick down on the table and looked around, noticing the lamps hanging from the ceiling. A suit of Hachurui armor stood in the far corner, complete with a sword and leather padding that rested on a shelf mounted to the wall. A rather long scroll was pinned along the wall above the door. It was written in ancient Hachuruin and depicted a battle from the Great War, complete with rather graphic illustrations. It was easy to see it was depicted by Hachurui artists and scholars with the word choices and the paintings that demonized the Maorongrong and Ningen soldiers.

The smell of sandalwood and faint spices filled the room and Donatello traced the source to the other side of the room. A small shrine stood with a painting of an older-looking turtle. Flowers and small pieces of dried fruit were scattered around the painting along with a small bowl with two sticks of burning incense resting inside of it. Donatello slowly walked over to the shrine and kneeled in front of the small shrine. His eyes read over the Hachurui characters next to the painting that read 'Splinterson Haru'.

He had faint memories of the fallen commander from his early childhood. His father speaking to him as he played with his mother on the other side of the room was one memory that stood out the most. Donatello swallowed softly before bowing toward the shrine and saying a silent prayer as a sign of respect for the dead. The sound of the door opening brought the prayer to an abrupt end as the prince shot up and turned his head, meeting dark sapphire eyes that held a sense of confusion and wisdom in them.

"Your majesty," the soldier said quietly as he closed the door behind him, trying to hide his confusion.

"Leonardo," Donatello replied as he watched as the captain removed his shoes before stepping onto the mats.

"Where are your guards?"

"I ordered them to let me walk alone." A look of frustration and anger passed over the other turtle's face.

"That is not an order they are permitted to follow, especially with the wedding so close." Donatello simply turned his head back to the shrine, not wanting to talk about the wedding. "It's late, my prince. I will have my men escort you back to your chambers," Leonardo turned towards the door and reached out a hand.

"Don't." The simple command froze the Hachurui captain in place. "I am not ready to return to the palace just yet. I promise that when I see fit, I will allow your men to escort me back." Leonardo pressed his lips together tightly to keep his objections from escaping his lips. Donatello ran his eyes over the shrine once more. "…I remember Haru," he said softly as he stared at the simple portrait of the commander. The painting's eyes held a twinkle in them that almost made Donatello believe Splinterson Haru's spirit was encased within the painting itself. "He and Father always drank tea whenever they spoke to each other in private. I remember smelling the crushed leaves when I would watch them talk." Leonardo hummed softly as he looked over at the bits of dried fruit around the painting.

"Jasmine was his favorite," he said quietly, "He always smelled like it whenever he came home after having an audience with the emperor." Donatello smiled softly at the other's memories. "My mother started lighting jasmine incense after he passed away. She had gotten so used to the smell that it pained her to not have it fill the house."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Donatello said softly, "It was last year, wasn't it?" Leonardo gave a curt nod in response.

"He was out on patrol with his platoon along the west border. A feral tribe captured them and…only two privates managed to escape…" It still hurt to talk about how his father had left this world and transcended to the next.

"He would be very proud of the progress you've made as Captain. The soldiers seem genuinely happier and more open to commands. Its certainly made the last year quite pleasant." Leonardo raised an eyebrow at the prince.

"How so? I can understand how it would affect the soldiers and the citizens, but how does their behavior affect you?"

"They've been far more friendly since you became captain. They don't quiver in fear when I speak to them; in fact, I believe they are beginning to see me as more of a respective friend." Donatello smiled softly as he looked around the room. "I like the way you've decorated. It feels like home."

Leonardo moved closer to the prince, now kneeling near the other side of the table. "It's been sufficient for the time being," the Tekina said with a shrug, "A few are actually artifacts the Maorongrong Empire owns. They placed them in here in order to make the hut seem more homely."

"It works well," Donatello nodded as he placed a hand on the tatami mats he was sitting on. "I've missed these mats," he confessed as he traced the straps of grass that made them up. "The beds the Maorongrongians own are so uncomfortable. My shell sinks into the mattress and I'm stuck in that spot unless I get up and wait for the spot to dissipate. It's annoying and I haven't had a decent night's sleep since we've arrived."

"I had no idea you were so passionate about something as simple as bedding, your majesty."

"Please stop," the prince said softly as he hung his head slightly, "We're alone and no one knows I'm here. Can you stop using my title?"

"Your majesty, you know that-"

"I know," Donatello interrupted with a glare. "It's not proper; it's not appropriate. I know.

You said it often enough…"

"That's not fair," Leonardo frowned at the other, "You were just as cautious about titles as I."

"I was cautious to not say something in front of others…"

"You're acting like a child, Prince Donatello."

"You don't get to tell me I'm behaving in any way. You try and act like you're above this, like you're above me, but you're just as guilty as I, CAPTAIN Leonardo." Leonardo's brow furrowed as he stared at the back of Donatello's head

"…I never felt that I was above you…" he said quietly.

"You certainly have been acting like it."

"I've been paying attention to my duties."

"Oh, I did not know that personally looking after the prince's health was the Hachurui captain's duty. Or leaving personal notes in my chambers," Donatello retorted, silencing the other. "…I told you that I understand why you did what you did, but ever since that night, you've been so… It's almost as if you won't let me move on. I try to forget about you with my reading and the wedding, but everywhere I turn, you're there, giving me these longing looks and doing little things for me that I assure you are not seen as proper between soldiers and royalty."

"…Your majesty-"

"Donatello."

"…Donatello," Leonardo corrected himself, "I am sorry if I have…given you the wrong idea…"

"Did you ever look back that night? Even once?" The Jujun's voice was weak now and his vision blurred slightly. His arms wrapped around himself tightly as he fought off the shivering he could feel beginning.

"…Yes." Donatello turned his head slightly to catch Leonardo's words.

"That night…What I did was not easy by any means. Please understand that. But I knew it could not go on like it was. By the gods, you were having your engagement feast."

"I've been engaged for most of my life."

"That party made it official in my eyes," the turtle explained. Donatello grit his teeth together as he squeezed his arms at the elbows. "I could not still be with you when I knew you were engaged to another," the Tekina continued, "And I still can't… That's why I will be escorting a few troops back to the Hachurui Clan next week." That got Donatello's attention immediately.

"Back? But the wedding-?"

"Not all of the guards have to be there for the ceremony. There is still much work to be done in the Clan and her majesty Queen Hamato Ming needs as much assistance as we can manage."

"I did not know she was in need of extra protection," the prince replied with a raised eyebrow. Leonardo shifted in his seat, avoiding the prince's gaze. "…Did my mother request that troops be sent home?" Donatello questioned, "Or did you offer?" Leonardo looked at Donatello with a look of discouragement on his face.

"I've seen the hardships that come with running an entire kingdom. I've seen it happen to his majesty Emperor Yoshi and my father to the late Emperor Shai Ling. The men I will be taking back can help with the weight of responsibility."

"You did offer," responded Donatello with a look of horror. "When do you leave exactly?" Leonardo was silent. "…You won't be back for the wedding." It was not a question. Donatello grit his teeth as he scowled at him.

"No. I will not," Leonardo said simply. Donatello shook, his rage seeping from every pore as his eyes watered.

"I can't do this," he finally whispered, "No matter how many texts I read, no matter how many lessons I force upon myself, all I can think about is this wedding. The very thought of it makes me sick to my stomach." Leonardo was silent as he listened to the olive green prince. "Every time I think about that day, the only thing that keeps me from fleeing the empire is knowing that you'll be there…" The captain's brow rose at that confession.

"Me? But why-?"

"I…I've never been a very outspoken person. I've only become so since arriving here because of all the stress of the wedding preparations. But…when I'm with you, I feel sane. Like the world around me isn't consuming me. You make me brave, Leonardo…and if you're not at the wedding, I don't know how I'm going to able to go through with it." The Hachuruin captain was stunned at Donatello's sudden confession. He felt his heart drop into his stomach as his expression turned cold.

"I can't," the Tekina said matter-of-factly.

"Why?" came the Jujun's reply, practically begging for an answer.

"I won't be able to stay where I am placed. I cannot…I will not force myself to sit idly by while the love of my life is given away to someone else."

"…You coward," Donatello hissed. Leonardo snapped his head up, looking at Donatello as if the prince had just slapped him.

"What?"

"You heard me," Donatello snapped as he stood up, his fists clenched at his sides as he glowered at Leonardo. The Tekina could only stare dumbfounded. "You say we need to stop this, that we need to move on. You ask me to force myself through all of this because it is what is right, but when it all comes down to it, you're too afraid to face me. I can't run away from this like you can. I don't have that luxury. You have the gall to act like you're past this, but you're not!"

Leonardo stood up slowly and reached out a hand towards Donatello's shoulder. "Suiren…"

"Don't you dare," the prince hissed as he slapped Leonardo's hand away, "Don't you dare call me that. You treat me like your precious waterlily when it best suits you, but the moment challenges come along, I'm just Prince Donatello." Tears beaded in the corners of reddish-brown eyes.

Leonardo stared at Donatello, his heart wrenching inside his chest. He tried to find the right words to say, but they would not so much as pass his lips, so he stood silently.

"All this time I thought that you ended it when you did because you didn't want me to face judgement and punishment. But now I know that you didn't do it for me; you did it for you. You enjoyed having me when it was just you. As soon as the wedding date was confirmed, you decided I was no longer worth risking everything for." The tears were running down Donatello's face now as he shook with anger and overwhelming sorrow. "How long have you been planning this early departure? A month? Two? Did you already plan to leave before we even left for the Maorongrong Empire?!"

"Donatello-"

"SHUT UP!" Donatello screamed as he took a threatening step forward. "Damn it all, Leonardo! You never tell me what you're thinking! You make it impossible for me to truly understand you! Did this ever actually mean ANYTHING to you?!" The Jujun shook from the intensity his uncontrollable emotions. His chest heaved with his labored breathing as tears dripped from his face onto the tatami mats. Leonardo stared at him with shock and with what Donatello could only identify as pity. He hated that look. 'Stop it', he thought as those sapphire irises pierced through him, 'Stop looking at me like I'm some injured animal, dammit!' Donatello's head hung low as he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, the hut filled with the sound of his whimpering.

After a few moments, Donatello felt a gentle pressure on his shoulder. He wanted to slap him. The urge was overwhelming and he could already feel the impression of Leonardo's face on his palm. If he had his bo staff, he would sweep the Tekina's legs and pin him to the floor. Yet despite his violent urges, Donatello remained still. He could not find the strength to remove Leonardo's hand either.

"…Donatello." The prince flinched at the sound of his name on Leonardo's tongue.

"Do you know what the worst part about all of this is?" Donatello whispered as he kept his head hung low. The silence that followed only encouraged him further. "Even after all of this, all the confusion, after all the heartbreak… I still love you…" The hand on his shoulder tightened, squeezing him slightly. Another hand gently cupped his face, tilting his head up. Donatello's eyes opened slightly and met familiar icy blue ones. A calloused, leaf green thumb gently wiped away the tears falling from Donatello's left eye.

"I tried so very hard to not fall for you when we first met," Leonardo said softly as he looked deep into the prince's eyes. "I always knew you were not mine to keep. I reminded myself of it every time my eyes lingered over you when you would walk by the training grounds. Yet despite my best efforts, I fell completely and utterly in love." Donatello's eyes slowly closed as he leaned his face gently into the hand that cradled his face. "When the Maorongrongian messenger came that night, I knew that we couldn't continue to indulge ourselves with the fate of two kingdoms hanging in the balance. And so, I formulated a plan." A small frown formed at the corners of Donatello's mouth. "The first step was to put an end to our meetings. I could no longer risk us being caught with the growing excitement for the wedding."

"Everyone was concerned about me that night," mumbled the prince, "My chambermaid wrote it off as nerves, but I saw the look the other servants gave me. Even the Maorongrong messenger looked concerned from where he sat at the feast we held that night." A soft hum of understanding sounded in Leonardo's throat.

"The second step…was to get you to hate me." Donatello opened his eyes and dared to meet Leonardo's, a pained expression on his face.

"You purposely put me through all that pain and confusion." This was a statement as well and Leonardo could only nod.

"I believed that perhaps if you despised me, it would be easier for us to move on. You would marry the Maorongrong prince and I would continue on with my duties to the Hachurui soldiers."

"That sounds like a horrid plan."

"It was the only one I could think of."

"That's precisely why you should leave the thinking to me." A small smile graced Leo's face as he looked deeply into reddish-brown eyes. Trembling hands found Leonardo's arms and fisted the material. Leonardo's free arm wrapped around Donatello's waist and pulled him into an embrace. The Jujun buried his face into the curve of Leonardo neck where it met his shoulder as he choked back a sob. "I can't do this…" he whispered, "In the beginning I thought I could. I thought I could forget you and fall in love with Raphael, but I can't. I can't." Leonardo moved his hand to the back of Donatello's head. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, holding onto each other as tightly as they dared and silently comforting each other.

"Take me with you," Donatello finally broke the silence. Leo frowned slightly. "I don't want to marry him. We could leave now and be a day's journey away before they even realize we're gone."

"You know we can't do that."

"To hell with what we can't do."

"You have a duty to your people and I to my men. We cannot just abandon our responsibilities just because fate has decided to keep us apart." He was right. Donatello knew that but refused to admit it.

"Why do you have to be so damn responsible?" he said softly as he looked up at him. Leo's thumb brushed away the fresh tears and ignored the wet spots on his shoulder as he looked down at the Jujun lovingly.

"It is my nature, your majesty," he said softly with a gentle smile. Donatello was silent before he tightened his grip and gently pressed his lips against Leonardo's. A rush of energy filled his chest and curled in his stomach as he enjoyed the cool touch of the Tekina's lips and the smell of green tea and sword polish. "Don.." Leo said softly, his shoulders tensing.

"Stop," he ordered before kissing him again. Leonardo obeyed and allowed the kiss. Despite his appearance, it had taken an unbelievable amount of self-control for Leonardo to play the role he did after ending this with Donatello. It had been two years since the feast the Clan held to announce the date of Donatello's wedding and two years since he had been able to hold the Jujun prince like this. Leonardo didn't even realize just how much he had missed Donatello's touch until now. He tried one last time to pull away, but Donatello's grip on him was firm and he knew the Jujun had no intention of letting him go anytime soon. And so, he let the last bit of his resistance slip away and returned the gesture with greater pressure.

Donatello sighed happily as he felt Leonardo's grip around his waist tighten, pressing the two bodies closer together. They could feel each other's faint heartbeats and lost themselves in the warm shared between them. Donatello's hands slowly let go of Leo's arms and travelled up to the back of his neck, gently rubbing and petting the exposed skin. Leonardo responded with a soft purr and nibbled Donatello's bottom lip. The Jujun opened his mouth without hesitation and almost melted at the feeling of tongues meeting. Much like his scent, Leonardo tasted of green tea, but there were other things too. Spices Donatello had grown familiar with since arriving in the Maorongrong Empire and faint traces of good-quality sake. There was something else too. Donatello tried to identify it, but it was impossible; it was an unidentifiable taste that the prince could only describe as Leonardo.

Leonardo's fingers dug into the bridges of Donatello's shell as he tried in vain to pull him closer. He missed the way Donatello smelled and how perfectly his body molded against his own. The instinct as a Tekina to protect a Jujun was unbelievably strong and threatened to cloud Leonardo's other senses. A low rumble resounded through Leonardo and Donatello instinctively responded with a soft churr. Donatello managed to pull away from Leonardo's lips only to replace them on the nape of his neck. Leonardo's sharp intake of breath was all the encouragement Donatello needed to remain there, kissing the gorgeous green skin and nibbling softly.

"Donatello…" Leonardo's tone tried to sound like a warning, but it quickly melted into encouragement. "Suiren…"

Donatello pulled away and kept his grip on Leonardo as he slowly pushed the captain back, forcing him to walk backwards as the prince guided him. Their gaze never broke even once as Donatello gripped the edge of the inner door and slid it open. Leonardo remained silent as the Jujun - no, HIS Jujun - pulled them both past the threshold and into the inner chamber of the hut. Leonardo even stopped to slide the door closed behind him. Donatello gave an appreciative moan as he pulled him in further.

In the blink of an eye, Donatello twisted their bodies around and let out a yelp as Leonardo lost his footing and fell, bring the prince with him. Donatello let out a soft chuckle before pressing his lips back against Leonardo's. The scent of sandalwood and jasmine was dizzying to Leonardo's senses as he greedily returned the kiss. Just when it felt like they couldn't get any closer, they proved each other wrong again and again. Donatello's knee pressed up against the space between Leonardo's legs and moaned against Leo's lips. The Tekina's eyes shot open and he gently pulled away.

"Donatello?" The question was an understood one - how far is this going to go?

"All my life, I've been nothing but giving," Donatello gently said, his chest heaving and lips swollen, "My father, my subjects, and my fiance all expect me to be exactly what they need without asking for anything in return. The strange thing is that for the longest time, I was content with that. What is a royal if not generous and kind?" Olive fingers loosened the ties of Leonardo's breastplate. "But I realized something in the last two years." Leonardo listened quietly, hanging onto every word that spilled from Donatello's mouth. "I get so concerned about other people's wants and needs that I neglect my own. And it has reached an unhealthy point." The breastplate finally gave way and was placed to the side as Donatello's fingers moved to remove another piece of Leonardo's armor.

"For almost my entire life, I was never truly happy with my life. I was grateful, of course, but never happy. And then I met you." Donatello stopped for just a moment to meet the other's eyes. He moved to straddle Leonardo's hips and stared down at the Tekina with a look that Leo rarely ever saw. "You are the first thing I've ever truly desired. I neither thought about becoming closer with a soldier to gain insight on the structure and social order of the army nor to simply forge my own loyal subjects. I desired you for myself. And that terrified me."

"Suiren-" Donatello silenced him with a single look. Reddish-brown eyes grew glassy as fresh tears formed. Leonardo moved to wipe them away, but Donatello stopped him by leaned down and pressing their lips together once again. Leonardo was stunned by Donatello's words and actions. Had this been the same Donatello he had met all those years ago in the training pavilion? A deep churr confirmed that no, he was not. But Leonardo was not the same as he once was either. They had grown since their initial meeting and had continued to do so after going their separate ways two years ago. A sudden drop of moisture his cheek and Leonardo opened his eyes as Donatello pulled away, looking down at him with tear-stained cheeks.

"I'm tired of it," he said quietly, his voice no longer holding sense of power they had moments ago. "For once, I don't give a damn what the crown expects of me." Donatello's fingers undid his own belt, the shimmering gold fabric loosening and falling to his lower waist. With the belt free, Donatello's kimono loosened as well. The violet and gold fabric fell from Donatello's shoulders, revealing dark green flesh that almost no one ever saw. Fingers parted the kimono further, revealing the smooth, almond colored plastron that practically glowed in the candlelight. Donatello leaned forward and placed his hands on the tatami mats under Leonardo, putting them next to the Tekina's head and encasing Leonardo's vision. Donatello lowered himself slowly until he was hovering above the hypnotized Tekina.

"For once in my life, I want to be selfish."

Before Donatello knew what had happened, Leonardo was on top of him, pressing him into the tatami mat and kissing his deeply. A small purr escaped him as he closed his eyes and lost himself in Leonardo.

Leonardo had never seen Donatello like this; everything he'd ever known about

Donatello went against what he had just witnessed. But he liked it. The sudden initiative the prince took had been unbelievably arousing and it was taking more and more self control for Leonardo to not simply tear off the rest of their garments. Instead, he continued with removing his armor piece by piece, his eyes never leaving Donatello's as he stared up at him with a look that was practically begging for him. Light green fingers ran over the violet material of the Jujun's kimono.

"I could never say no to you, especially with you wearing my favorite kimono. I wonder if this was your plan all along," he teased as he opened the kimono fully and slipped Donatello's out of the sleeves.

"No," Donatello replied quietly as he silently followed Leonardo's motions and freed himself of the garment. "This was actually the last thing I thought would happen. I couldn't sleep and just went out for a walk. I walked until I ended up in the campgrounds. Then I saw your hut and…I just…I was inside before I really gave it any thought." Leonardo hummed softly as he leaned in and presses a deep kiss to the nape of Donatello's neck. The Jujun gasped and tilted his head back to give the Tekina better access to the sensitive area.

The room filled with soft purrs and more powerful growls. The pheromones they were releasing were making the Hachuruins dizzy. Donatello's mind swam as he clung to the turtle that meant more to him than anything. Gone were the thoughts of what was hidden in ancient Maorongrong manuscripts and the threats King Saki had made that fearful night. His worries and fears left him, leaving only the joy and pleasure he felt enveloped in Leonardo's arms.

Leonardo's mind was at war, but Donatello's constant chirps and moans were quickly making the decision he needed to continue. Everything in him screamed that this needed to stop. He had stopped listening to those thoughts long ago, but they never left his mind.

'He's not yours.'

'You'd be executed on the spot if one of your subordinates walked in here right now with a report.'

'This is treason.'

Treason be damned. Nothing mattered anymore. Leonardo was not Leonardo without Donatello. He may have been able to pass as him before, but now that he had the Jujun in his arms again, he could not let go of him again. Fate may intend to keep them apart, but they had tonight, and Leonardo would not give this up for anything in the world.

Soft whispers and sharp gasps filled the room as two became one. Neither could remember where one ended and the other began nor did they care. The passion was more intense than anything they had ever felt before and the love destroyed everything that they were. They were no longer prince and soldier. They were no longer forbidden lovers. They were no longer Tekina and Jujun. They were no longer Leonardo and Donatello.

They were two souls, bound by an indescribable love that fueled a fire so intense that it threatened to consume their very being. The quiet moans grew into cries of pleasure as the heat grew and grew until it was white hot. The room disappeared and the two souls were lost in an inner paradise that could never be destroyed by any known force. Tears of joy found their way to both their eyes before they reached a state of euphoria that sealed their fate before they slowly returned to the hut.

They rested for a few moments before Leonardo found the strength to gently wrap his arms around Donatello and carry him over to a small, softer mat that served as the Tekina's bed. He placed the Jujun onto the bed before quickly cleaning the evidence of their coupling on both the prince's plastron and the tatami mats only a few feet away.

Once the room was cleaned, Leonardo crawled onto the sleeping mat and laid down, pulling Donatello against him, churring at the feel of the Jujun's still moist tail against his thigh. He kissed the back of Donatello's neck and bit the skin, laying down his scent and claiming the olive turtle as his. Donatello reached an arm up behind him, cupping the back of Leonardo's head and turning his own head to meet him in a deep kiss. They quietly enjoyed the kiss as they basked in the afterglow of their passion.

"I love you," Leonardo whispered against Donatello's swollen lips, feeling them spread into a smile.

"I love you too," he said softly as he closed his eyes. Leonardo nuzzled him once more before closing his own eyes and joining his lover in the land of dreams.

* * *

_Hey there, you guys! Just wanted to remind you all to please leave a review. I worked really hard on this chapter and I would really appreciate the feedback._

_Thankies! 3_


	13. And It All Came Tumbling Down

_**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TRIGGERS!**_

_**WARNING FOR MENTIONS OF PHYSICAL, EMOTIONAL, AND SEXUAL ABUSE!**_

**ALSO HOLY CRAP IS THIS CHALKED FULL OF NSFW! THIS IS DEFINITELY THE CHAPTER THAT MADE THIS A M-RATED STORY!**

* * *

Michelangelo gave another jaw breaking yawn as he walked into the marketplace holding a basket and his portion of the grocery list. He was assigned to the meats for the day's meals since he was not very good at bartering prices for vegetables based solely on ripeness. The Jujun took in large lungfuls of air as he passed the vending stalls that hurriedly cooked their food for customers that would appear in a few short hours. The smell of sweet meats and caramelized vegetables made Michelangelo's mouth water. He made a note to buy some oranges for himself before leaving the marketplace.

Purchasing the food had gone quite well that morning in comparison; Mikey had made quite a steal on three pigs and a dozen geese and was able to get ten fish for the price of seven. The group of well-built servants that had accompanied the kitchen servants to the marketplace had taken the livestock back to the palace to prepare for slaughter and preparation. Before heading back to the kitchens, Michelangelo decided to stop by Angel's shop to let her know how much Raphael had enjoyed her craftsmanship. He made his way through the crowding marketplace to the blacksmith's shop. He slipped in through the entrance to find Angel hammering away at an elongated blade. Faint memories of her complaining about a commission had his curiosity peaking.

"It's beautiful," he said softly, getting the other's attention.

"Hey, Mikey. Shopping, I see," she said as she eyed the sack that contained the fish.

"I wanted to stop and let you know that Jiàoshī was very pleased with his gift. He admires your work a lot."

"Maybe he'll come in to buy something and I can finally meet him." Something about this Jiàoshī did not sit right with Angel at all. Michelangelo seemed fine, but she was still worried for him.

"Nah, he doesn't have time to commission a ton of weapons," the turtle assured her, adding another piece to the puzzle of Jiàoshī's identity. "Well, it was really nice seeing you, Ang, but I gotta head back if I want to have breakfast ready in time." Angel shot up as Mikey turned to leave.

"Wait!" she called out, freezing the palace servant in his tracks. He turned to give her a confused look. "I...I got a message the other day," she said softly. Mikey frowned slightly and turned his body towards her, silently telling her to continue. "She...Mei Lon is dying, Michelangelo." The Jujun tensed and took in a sharp intake of breath. He didn't like to think about Mei Lon. He hadn't in years.

"...How did she know to give the message to you?" he finally said after they had stood in silence for a minute.

"She must have seen you around town. The festival most likely." Michelangelo's teeth grinded in frustration. The mere thought of that woman knowing where he lived made him queasy. "Mikey?"

"..."

"She wants to see you. She's ill and not doing well from what she wrote. I don't think she has much longer."

"Good," he snapped coldly, "The empire will be better off."

"Mikey, I know that you-"

"No you don't. You think you do but you don't. You have no idea what living with her was like, Angel. There's a reason I ran away."

"I know...but she's the only relative you have left. You're the only one who can inherit her property and her money."

"To hell with her property and money."

"Mikey, be reasonable."

"No! Don't you dare talk to me as if what you're asking is just a simple favor! Don't you dare, Angel!" The blacksmith pressed her lips together. She knew about the horrible treatment Mikey had received at Mei Lon's hands, but she didn't know all the gritty details like her parents had. Whenever she would ask, they would brush her off with the explanation that she was too young to understand. It was better that she didn't know; not even her brother Ryan knew everything that had befallen their adoptive little brother. Mikey turned to walk out again.

"Mikey, wait! I have to write a response!"

"Tell her to go to hell," he hissed sharply before storming out of the shop, leaving a shocked Angel in his wake.

Michelangelo shoved the sack of fish into another servant's arms and ordered him to take the meat back to the palace. He would not be returning anytime soon now; he needed to think and blow off steam. And if need be, he would not hesitate to head to a tavern to drink away the anger.

Anything to get rid of the memories stained with the presence of Mei Lon.

* * *

Donatello woke up to the sensation of kisses being planted all along his shoulder and up his neck. He gave an appreciative hum as he smiled softly. His eyes fluttered open and an arm wrapped around his waist pulled him closer to a warm body. Donatello placed a hand on the one on his waist before turning his head to the side, his deep chocolate brown eyes meeting icy blue. His grin widened as he leaned in to press his lips against the Tekina's.

"The change of guard will be in a few minutes," Leonardo whispered against the soft flesh of the Jujun's lips, resisting the urge to nip and suckle the plump bit of skin. The other let out a sound of protest.

"Let's just stay like this," he argued softly, sighing as Leo held him closer. Leaf green hands slowly and methodically moved along Donatello's hips, drawing soft gasps from the Jujun as fingertips ran over sensitive flesh. Donatello bit his lip and drew a sharp intake of breath as forbidden skin was teased underneath skilled hands. His eyes closed as he tightened his grip on Leonardo's arm, focusing solely on his pleasure and the warmth that emanated from his lover. If the turtle prince could wish for anything in that moment, it would be for this moment to last forever. How could something this amazing be seen as wrong in the eyes of the courts? So many stories of the ancestors revolved around forbidden and star-crossed lovers, each one showcasing the lengths they would be willing to go to be together. Donatello's mind began to dwell on the details of these stories - the endings, to be more precise. He quickly pushed the thoughts away, wanting to only have pleasant memories and feelings whenever he thought back on this experience.

"I want nothing more than to stay here with you, suiren," Leonardo's deep, harmonious voice whispered softly against Donatello's ear. Don gasped and bucked his hips as Leonardo continued his ministrations, pleasure spreading throughout his body. "But if you are not back when your chambermaid comes to wake you, the entire palace will be put into a panic. As selfish as I wish to be, I cannot have you all to myself."

"We could still go," the Jujun moaned out as his legs shook with pleasure, "W-We could be on horseback and gone before breakfast." He slapped a hand over his mouth to silence his cries as the feeling intensified. Leonardo could feel his heart twisting in his chest as he pressed his mouth against the back of Donatello's neck. He wanted that. He would gladly get dressed, pack, and run away with him. But he had obligations and so did Donatello. He could not endanger the future of two kingdoms to fulfill his own selfish desires. He momentarily forgot the inevitable as Donatello's back arched and he let out a cry, his pleasure shooting out and covering Leonardo's hand. The silence was tangible as they laid on the mat, the prince panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

Once he was able to think clearly again, Donatello turned his body to face Leonardo, his eyes half-lidded with desire. Leonardo managed a small smile before the Jujun pressed their lips together in a feverish kiss. They did everything they could to push away the thoughts of having to say goodbye as they held each other. "We...We must get you back," Leonardo mumbled in between kisses, "They'll notice...if they haven't already." The Tekina let out a noise of surprise as he was pushed onto his carapace, staring up in surprise as Donatello moved to straddle his hips.

"As a prince, I am supposed to give to my subjects, not simply take," he explained matter-of-factly before kissing Leonardo's breath away. "And if you think I'm going to leave after you did something like THAT, you are sorely mistaken." Olive green fingers ran down the bridges of Leonardo's shell as Donatello's lips moved down the Tekina's plastron. The two went silent again, the room filled only with the occasional grunt from Leonardo followed by his own cry of pleasure. Donatello moved back up after a few moments, licking his lips as he looked down at his lover. Leonardo saw stars along the edges of his vision as he stared up at the other.

"I've known you for years and yet you never fail to surprise me," he managed to mumble once he remembered how to form words. Donatello could only grin, revealing the slight gap in his front teeth.

Despite the desire to remain where they were, Leonardo managed to get Donatello up and dressed. Leonardo slipped his armor on as well, tying off his belt and shoulder pads when Donatello came out of the other room, a sullen look on his face. The soldier didn't need to ask what was wrong. They were both still trying to avoid the inevitable. Leonardo turned to finish preparing himself for the day while Donatello walked over to the small shrine for Leonardo's father. He kneeled in front of the small picture and bowed in respect for the dead. Leonardo turned to him and silently watched. Once finished, Leonardo joined Donatello's side. They were silent for a few moments.

"What's going to happen after I leave?" the Jujun finally managed to ask, "I can't go back to how it was before. I...It was killing me…" Leonardo mulled over his words before answering softly.

"I'm...not sure…"

"Are you still going to leave?"

"..."

"...Of course," he whispered weakly before getting up, smoothing out the wrinkles in his kimono. Leonardo quickly got to his feet and grabbed Donatello's wrist. The prince eyed him, his expression one of confusion and surprise. The captain said nothing, instead pulling him close and pressing their lips together. Don gave a muffled sound of surprise and retaliated by slamming a fist against Leo's armored chest. The blow did nothing to waver the Tekina's actions as he simply pulled his Jujun flush against his body. The force behind each blow lessened as Donatello began to lose himself. Just when he could feel himself slipping away, Leonardo pulled back, their eyes meeting after a moment's hesitation.

"I do not know what the future holds," Leonardo said softly, his voice low and forcing Don to listen closely. "But what I do know is that any hopes I had of being able to move on from you are gone. No matter where we are, whether in separate rooms or separate kingdoms, you will always be my treasured suiren…" Donatello was silent as he searched Leo's eyes. There was not a speck of deceit in them and the prince allowed himself to relax.

"No matter who has me, I will always be yours," he replied as he stared intensely into crystal blue eyes. Leo's pupils widened a fraction as a low rumble emitted from his chest. Don shuddered as he involuntarily chirped in response, ancient instinct guiding his reactions to the Tekina's growls. Leonardo hummed as he leaned forward, moving the fabric covering Donatello's shoulder and gently biting the flesh.

Leonardo bit harder, breaking the skin and causing a drop of blood to bead up. He gently licked the broken skin clean, drawing a sharp gasp from Donatello. The Jujun knew what he was doing - traditionally, whenever a Tekina and Jujun were joined, the Tekina would mark the Jujun with their scent and taste their blood, creating a blood pact of sorts that bound them together for life.

In any other situation and if this had been just anybody, Donatello would not have hesitated to send a quick blow to their temple. But this was Leonardo, and Donatello had passed the point of trying to preserve his engagement with Raphael years before even meeting him. He let out a soft sigh as he tilted his head to the side, giving Leonardo more room. Leo squeezed his hips again as he gave the bite another tentative lick before meeting the prince's eyes with his own. "You must get back," he said quietly, the words just as painful to say as they were to hear. Donatello stiffened in his arms and Leonardo kept him close so that he would not step away.

"...You have to let go of me first," the prince mumbled softly. It took a few minutes before Leonardo managed to gather the strength to release his love, their eyes meeting to reveal the sense of longing they felt for each other. Don squeezed his hand before tightening the kimono around himself and retying the sash. "You stay. If we are seen together, there will be no hiding what happened." Leonardo could only nod and watch as his Jujun slid open the door and stepped past the threshold before closing the door behind himself.

Leonardo stood there silently for what felt like forever before he finally breathed out, unaware he had even been holding his breath at all. He ran his hands over the front on his face as his mind reeled. By the gods, he was in so much trouble.

* * *

Donatello found it difficult to move from the entrance for a moment, as if some invisible force were tempting him to go back inside and be ravished once again - consequences be damned. Reason quickly took over once he heard a troop marching around the bend. He quickly ducked down and fled the hut, too focused on escaping to notice the same shadowed figure from before watching him leave. A small smirk spread across the spy's face before they silently slipped away.

"Someone's been very naughty," they chuckled darkly.

* * *

Michelangelo searched through his small bed for his money pouch, finding it where he always kept it. He had no extra money from shopping that morning and he would not dare use the Emperor's funds for personal things, so he had come to quickly grab his own money. He left the small room and made his way towards the path that lead into the village when a hand fell onto his shoulder.

"Where are you going? You already went shopping for today. You have to make the prince's rolls soon," said the familiar voice of his companion Napoleon.

"I'm going into the village," the turtle snapped, in no mood to speak to him at the moment. "The recipe for the rolls is the same one we've always used. Let someone else make the damn things for once. The prince won't notice the difference." With that, he began his decent down the path again.

"Michelangelo!" the frog called out to him, trying to get his attention again, but Mikey was having none of it. He did not need to be lectured right now. He needed a drink. A strong one, and he would be damned if he wasn't going to get it. He had managed to make it past the first turn before noticing a shining purple that contrasted the greenery of the plant life along the path. Michelangelo frowned and was about to investigate when the shimmering colors began to move, the leaves of the large bush shaking. Michelangelo froze in place as he watched whatever it was hiding in the shrub. After a moment or so, the color was gone and bush went still.

Despite everything in him that told him to run, Michelangelo neared the plant and reached his arms out, gently pushing the shrub aside before peeking through. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Prince Donatello was fixing his shoe back onto his foot and appeared to be redoing his robe. It was much too early for the royals to be awake, let alone out and about in the gardens. Did anyone know the Hachurui prince was even here? Based on the way Donatello looked around anxiously, Michelangelo pieced together that no, no one knew he was out of bed. The peasant stepped back and released the brush, allowing it to fall back into its natural shape. What was going on here? Did Raphael know about this? Mikey's heart hurt at the thought of secrets being kept from Raphael, but he was not in a position to judge Donatello. He had no idea what the prince was doing and couldn't be upset when he was sneaking around behind Prince Donatello's back with the Hachuruin's fiance.

He REALLY needed a drink.

* * *

It was official. Raphael HATED the library. He had spent the entire evening reading old scrolls Donatello sent him and got up early to read some more. Needless to say, his eyes were more than irritated as were his nerves. Breakfast had been an absolute chore for him and he was reprimanded several times for sleeping during his lessons. When he was finally released, he quickly made his way to his chambers, avoiding any and all staff that could potentially ask for his opinion for something about the wedding. The Tekina prince was tired of hearing about the planning and was reaching the breaking point with the servants. He sighed in relief at the knowledge that in about two weeks, the wedding would take place and he wouldn't have to listen to their jabber about it ever again. He pushed away the thoughts that came with the knowledge that the wedding was in two weeks. Sliding the door shut, Raphael trudged over to his bed and collapsed into it. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

Raphael was awoken the next morning by Mona, who was shaking him. "You need to get up or you're going to be late," she hissed, annoyed beyond reason from what Raph could gather. He was pulled up and changed quickly before being lead to the dining room. He was the last to join the table and everyone began eating once he sat down. Raphael reached for a roll and cut it open before biting into it. He chewed before suddenly stopping. The roll tasted bland and wrong. He looked down at the roll and noticed that it didn't even look normal. He turned to a kitchen servant and called him over.

"Why are these rolls different?" he asked.

"W-Well, the baker that usually prepares them was..was not able to make them today, your highness," the servant said nervously. Raph's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"We couldn't find him, sire…" Raphael grew worried for Mikey. Suddenly, finding Michelangelo became Raphael's number one priority. The sound of the doors being pushed open drew his attention. To his surprise, Prince Donatello walked in at a moderately fast pace. He avoided the looks the court members gave him as he moved to his seat next to Raphael and plopped down hurriedly. Raphael rose an eyebrow at the Jujun's strange behavior. He also noticed how his fiance's robes seemed less tidy than normal, as if he had quickly dressed himself before coming to lunch.

"I thought you were staying in bed today," the prince said once the hum of conversation picked up again amongst the others. Mona had told him Donatello's chambermaid had informed the guards he would eat in bed today.

"I had some free time," Donatello said before snagging a bowl of bean soup and nearly slurping it down. The prince only slowed down after a cold glare from Emperor Yoshi.

"You seem tired, your majesty," King Saki said from his spot to Raphael's left. Donatello swallowed a mouthful of bread before meeting the Ningen's gase.

"I've been spending much of my time looking over the Maorongrong manuscripts," He offered as explanation.

"Surely you know better than to let your studies to affect something as important as rest," the man chuckled, his tone weakly veiling the insult. Don frowned and Raphael glared at the king.

"Yes, but with the wedding so close, I want to get as much done as I can before then. It will be difficult to find the time to read once Prince Raphael and I are put in charge of the union of two kingdoms." Raphael admired how fluently and gracefully the words left Donatello's lips. He smiled slightly, a sense of pride filling him as he stared at his fiance with approval. Now this was more like the mate he had wanted to have - clever and unafraid to stand their ground.

The conversation turned to more politically-inclined topics soon after and Raphael lost interest quickly. He didn't even notice that one of King Saki's guards was missing from his usual seat.

* * *

Aisha hummed softly as she ran a cream colored comb made of bone through Karai's still damp hair while the princess soaked in the bath. The Tekina's eyes were closed as she lost herself in the melodious sound of Aisha's voice and the pleasurable feeling of her grooming. A wall that had been kept up for so long had been torn down between the two, and while the princess was aware of it, they still lingered in the same positions as before. They didn't talk about what had happened in the gardens, but there was a newfound sense of happiness that filled Karai whenever she thought of the things Aisha had said that late afternoon.

Aisha too noticed the change and accepted it graciously albeit cautiously. Karai no longer was as demanding as before and requests for help going to sleep had stopped altogether, replaced with silent requests to have her hair combed or a Ningen hymn sung instead. Strands of pale hair fell from the tight braid Aisha has created for herself, shaping her porcelain face in a way that reminded Karai of a halo.

Taking a small cup, Aisha gently poured water over Karai's scalp, running her fingers over hair to smooth it out and relax the follicles.

"Aisha," Karai mumbled out, half asleep from the hypnotic treatment.

"Majesty?"

"I would like to take a walk through the gardens later today before supper." Aisha paused her ministrations to look at her face.

"Shall I send an invitation to Prince Donatello?"

"No. No… I would like to be alone...well, with you as my lady in waiting of course."

"As you wish it, your grace."

* * *

Leonardo's mind wandered as he walked past a few troops standing at attention. His morning had been surprisingly bland with routine reports and morning drills for everyone. There had been a small scuffle between two Ningen guards and a few of his own men, but the issue was handled quickly and swiftly. Tensions were higher than ever it seemed amongst the ranks and Leonardo was not just how much longer he could take it.

A lanky human wearing Maorongrong armor approached the turtle and bowed before handing him a scroll. Leonardo nodded in thanks before unrolling it and reading the text. The parchment contained the details for Leonardo's departure later that day. He was already upset that he had told Donatello that he was leaving, but he knew he couldn't tell the prince just how soon he was leaving. The text explained the details about their journey and listed the names of the soldiers Leonardo would be escorting back to the Hachurui clan. Empress Hamato Ming had sent word of her condition and the journey had been moved up.

The Tekina grimaced whenever he heard about his queen's illness. She suffered sudden episodes of fatigue and became so frail that one would think she was a porcelain doll. More than once she had been at death's door, changing her will all the time even when she wasn't on her deathbed. The strain of it took it's toll on the royal family, as Leonardo could tell from Donatello and Emperor Yoshi's body language. It was only a matter of time, he supposed, before the Empress was no longer fit to rule alone and Emperor Yoshi made sole ruler of the Hachurui clan.

Another soldier began a report of weapons, and Leonardo soon fell back into his thoughts as he grew bored again.

* * *

Raphael's plans to search for Michelangelo after breakfast were thwarted by Aoi, Vea, and their excessive control over the wedding plans. Raphael was reaching the end of the patience he had been practicing for years now and was ready to explode. Donatello was doing better as he was shown sketch after sketch and pattern after pattern for his wedding robes. He would gladly wear a dirty sack to his wedding if it meant not having to spend another minute standing on a pedestal for fitting while seamstresses poked and prodded at him. April made it a little better with engaging conversation about everything besides the wedding. He made a note to thank her properly for her distractions later.

They were now in a scribe's room with two of Aoi's servants, discussing the traditions they would try to blend into the ceremony. It couldn't be too Hachuruin or too Maorongrongian, less either kingdoms feel their traditions and values belittled or overlooked in this union. Talk of Maorongrongian red envelopes, Hachuruin sake, and more were discussed, more between the two servants than the engaged couple. Raphael tapped his fingers against the dark wood of the table while Donatello nibbled his nails out of nervous habit. "We must discuss the wedding night ceremonies as well," the smaller but thick servant said as he looked over a few scrolls. "it says here that the subject was mentioned but not discussed with the court."

Donatello and Raphael groaned at the memory of the nosey aristocrats talking about such personal things over them as if they weren't in the room. "I don't see how that's any of your business," Raphael grumbled as the servants scribbled down some ideas.

"We must take into account the traditions of the kingdoms, your majesty," the taller one said as he bowed his head respectfully to the prince. "We must remember the ceremonies that promise fertility and happiness." Raphael suddenly wished he hadn't said anything - not a damn thing. Donatello wanted nothing more than to curl up into his shell and stay there until this meeting was over, or longer if his ancestors allowed it.

"No need to be shy, your majesties," the shorter servant giggled, "It is a natural part of marriage. And the kingdoms will be eager to see an heir." Good gods, how much longer was this meeting? Out of every possible subject to cover about the marriage, consummating it was the absolute last thing on both the Tekina and Jujun's minds. Hearing about it in the last meeting had been hell enough, but now with the mention of future heirs, it felt like a pile of rocks was filling their stomachs and pushing them to the floor with the weight.

It felt like the room was closing in around Donatello until there wasn't enough room to draw breath. Standing up on shaky legs, Donatello wiped a hand over his face. "I-I need some air," he mumbled as he quickly exited the room. Raphael watched him go, his mind at war over whether or not he should follow the Jujun. Seeing Tsuki give chase, Raphael decided against it, favoring to focus on a particularly interesting series of lines in the table's surface. The conversation between the planners continued, but the Tekina was well past the point of paying attention. By the time the two servants finally left the room, the sun was high in the sky and Mona Lisa stepped in to let Raphael know that it was time for lunch.

* * *

A new sense of determination filled Raphael as lunch settled down. Donatello had been quiet as expected with his hasty retreat after the mention of children. Raphael sipped his tea before nudging his bowl away. He stood and brushed off his robe before bowing lowly to his father and Emperor Yoshi before leaving the dining room. He had spent enough time mulling around. He needed to get away from these insufferable court members and wedding planners. He informed Mona that he was going to spend the day wandering and gave her the day off before heading off to the kitchen. It didn't take him long and he searched the hot rooms for Michelangelo. His eyes landed on the grog servant Michelangelo was known for spending much of his free time with and approached him.

"You," Raphael said, grabbing Napoleon's attention and causing the frog to jump with surprised.

"Y-Your majesty! You startled me," the amphibian apologized as he bowed lowly.

"Where is Michelangelo?" the prince asked, in no mood to care about titles or proper introductions.

"H-He said he was going into town for a few things. He promised he'd be back," Napoleon added quickly, not wanting his friend to get in trouble, no matter how angry he was with him at the moment. Raphael huffed as he rubbed his temple.

"Did he say exactly where he was going?" Napoleon bit his tongue.

"He...He was upset. Said he needed to clear his head. Your majesty, please do not be angry with him. He's been so busy with work and-"

"What was he upset about?"

"I...he didn't tell me." Raphael cursed silently before turning and waving a hand at the frog.

"Thank you," he said as he walked away, his goal set in his mind as he retreated up the stairs.

* * *

Michelangelo groaned as his vision swam. He swayed on his stool as he lifted the small dish to his lips, swallowing the strong drink and coughing as it burned on its way down his throat. A bead of drool dribbled down his chin and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. The small tavern had given him an entire bottle of Baijiu, or as it was more commonly known - the White Devil. The hard liquor did its job in taking the edge off, but the Jujun would not be satisfied until he couldn't remember his own name, much less the memory of Mei Lon. His beak wrinkled at the mere thought of the old snapper's name. He growled as he gulped down another cupful, the gesture harsh as if he thought by doing so he would inadvertently be hurting her. She deserved it. Part of him wished that he had asked Angel for details about the old hag's condition. Knowing that she was in pain definitely helped him get through this, but a darker part of him wanted to know just how much she was hurting. No matter what she was suffering, it was only a fraction of what he had to endure. That was what he told himself again and again in between mouthfuls of hard liquor.

The sun was low in the sky by the time the bottle was empty and Michelangelo stumbled away from the tavern. He slumped down against a tree near a koi pond as he stared up at the sky that was painted in soft gold, magenta, and violet. The clouds swirled and mixed with the colors, mostly due to the Jujun's alcohol intake. Michelangelo felt his stomach lurch and his mouth fill with bile. He grimaced as he swallowed, keeping the sick in as he took a deep breath.

"What are you doing?" The voice was soft, but sounded almost deafening in the quiet, causing Mikey to sit up with a start. He had to fight back another wave of nausea before his eyes lulled over to the form shadowing him.

Raphael frowned at Michelangelo's appearance. The sea green turtle's clothes were covered with patches of dirt and wet stains that he was not sure he wanted to identify. His skin had lost the normal green, healthy look and was replaced with a paler, sickly shade. Even his freckles looked off, more prominent and dark against pale flesh. The Jujun turned to look at him, his torso swaying slightly as he did so.

"Are you drunk?" he asked as he walked closer to the peasant.

"I'd better be, considering how much damn money I spent," Mikey slurred. Raphael's frowned deepened as he watched the turtle in front of him. "What do you want? C-Couldn't go without your precious rolls f-for one day?"

"Well that certainly answers my question," the prince mumbled as he moved over to the spot next to the Jujun. "Care to share what gave you the brilliant idea to abandon your duties and get wasted before the sun is down?"

"How did you e-even get out here?" Mikey grumbled as he laid back down against the grass. "The p-palace is a twenty minute walk from here. Someone's noticed you're gone b-by now…"

"I'm the crowned prince of the Maorongrong empire. If I really want something, I get it. That includes transportation and the silence of my guards. Now answer the question." Mikey huffed and turned onto his side away from the Tekina. He was past the point of caring about being respectful. Raphael rose a brow at the change in Mikey's behavior. He'd never heard Mikey speak or act like this.

"Had to...Had to get away," he heard Mikey mumble. "Just wanted to forget...just for a little bit…"

"Forget what?" A dry laugh escaped Mikey at the prince's response.

"Why do you care? M'just a servant… Not worth your time…"

"We've talked about this, Michelangelo. You're not just a servant to me. You're not just a student either. Just like how I am not merely your prince or Jiàoshī. You can tell me what's wrong…"

Crickets and trickling water filled the silence that followed. Tall grass rustled as a faint breeze combed over it and sent loose seeds free to float off to new places.

"...Angel got a message from my grandmother…" the Jujun said quietly. "She's sick… only has a few weeks left by the sound of it."

"...I'm...sorry-"

"Don't be. The empire will be better off once that cow is dead." Raphael's eyes widened. Speaking ill of one's elders was highly frowned upon and the fact that Michelangelo just called his grandmother a cow and wanted her to die was baffling. "She deserves it. Every moment of pain, every single second she's in agony, she's earned all of it. My only regret is that I can't cause her any more pain."

"Michelangelo, you know you mustn't speak ill of-"

"She deserves nothing. I don't give a damn about the rules. That witch can burn for all I care." Mikey ground his teeth as he glowered at the grass as if it had done him wrong in some way. Raphael was at a loss for words. What was it about this woman that made this bright, happy Jujun transform into a bitter drunk?

"I'm so pathetic," the smaller turtle whimpered, "She's dying on a cot somewhere and somehow she still has the same power over me… She still makes me lose all my courage and hide away like a coward…" Tears blurred his vision further as his hands shook weakly.

"...What do you mean?" Raphael was surprised at the bitter laugh Mikey choked out as tears rolled down his cheek. He concluded that Michelangelo was completely and utterly wasted, so much so that he was amazed that the Jujun hadn't passed out.

"She hated me since the moment I hatched. My mother died after laying her last clutch and Mei Lon blamed the eggs for her death. She found where my mother laid them and dug them up. She...She broke them… I was one of the first she laid so I was deep enough in the ground that she missed me. She took my mother's home and found me once I hatched. She would have thrown me in the river to drown or left me in the wilderness if it weren't for the neighbors hearing me crying… She would tell me that all the time. How the only reason I was alive was because people learned about me before she could get rid of me…" Michelangelo swallowed harshly and choked back a sob.

Raphael moved closer and placed a comforting hand on Mikey's carapace as he listened.

"It was hell living with her. She had me doing almost all the chores. She would give me tasks that I couldn't do because I didn't know how or because I was too small and weak to complete them. I never did them right. Even if I did, she would find some ridiculous reason why I did it wrong and would punish me. She would beat me with anything she could get her hands on and...wh-when she got tired, she'd lock me up in this little space in the kitchen…" Michelangelo could feel himself getting sick at the mere mention of the years of abuse he had endured at the hands of the old snapping turtle.

"It was so dark and h-hot...She would light a fire whenever I was in there...even during the summer. Sometimes she'd make something to eat just so I could smell it. Every time I went into that room, I thought I was going to die… I thought I'd heat up and die or she'd forget about me and I'd starve."

Burning, uncontrollable rage filled Raphael as Michelangelo recounted the physical, emotional, and psychological torture he suffered at the hands of Mei Lon. The Tekina's hands shook with anger that he was barely keeping in check. How dare she? What gave her the right to treat another living being like dirt? Unbridled fury ran through Raphael's veins and threatened to surface when a wet sob pierced the veil of anger.

"W-When I was eight...she tried to…" He curled in on himself as he shook with the force of his crying. "I...I fought her off...knocked her out with a pot...and I ran. I didn't care that it was d-dark or that I had n-no idea where I was going. I just...I knew if I had stayed, she would have...I would have been broken beyond repair…"

It was the most terrifying time of Michelangelo's life. He had been cold, hungry, scared, lost, and confused. He didn't stop running until the sun came up the next day. He could still taste the bile from all the times he had gotten sick. The village he had reached was small but busy with life. It seemed to be a central place for farmers to come to sell and trade, meaning that there was more money and food there than the Jujun had ever seen in his young life. He had been desperate for food and water when he first reached the village and had tackled another child who had a loaf of bread in her hands. He wasn't proud of that even to this day, but the child hadn't been seriously hurt and Mikey had been chased by a large warthog for over an hour for it.

He spent the next few days regaining his strength. He would steal whatever food and drink he could get his hands on and slept when he wasn't stealing or eating. It was there that he had met Napoleon. The little frog had shared his story later on about how his father had a terrible gambling problem and had tried to sell him off to pay off his debts. They became the best of friends and a devious duo, looting anything they deemed valuable. They ate any food they took and sold everything else valuable they got. It wasn't ideal, but they survived and that was all they could ask for. It was only after they were almost caught that they were forced to leave and found the village that sat on the border of the Maorongrong palace. Angel and Ryan's parents found the two children soon after and took them in, raising them as their own.

It helped whenever Mikey had flashbacks of Mei Lon to think about his adoptive parents. They were the only other people he told about what had befallen him besides Napoleon and now Raphael.

Lost for words, Raphael wrapped Michelangelo in his arms and held him to his plastron, offering what comfort he could. They sat on the grass as Mikey cried into the silk of Raphael's robe and the prince gently shushed him and pet his hand.

The sun was gone by the time Mikey finally began to calm down and wiped his eyes. "I-I got your clothes all wet…"

"Don't worry about it," Raphael assured him, "I can afford to have one robe ruined. It's fine."

"...Why are you being so nice?" Mikey mumbled as he rested his forehead against Raphael's shoulder, his head pounding with the effects of the alcohol in his system.

"Because I want to," the Tekina said simply, "You're my Jujun afterall." Mikey's eyes popped open and he looked up at the prince.

"...what?" Raphael looked down at him and smiled with a hint of shyness.

"If that's alright with you, that is."

"But you-"

"I don't care about this wedding. I may be marrying Donatello, but YOU are my Jujun."

"...You deserve better than him…" Mikey mumbled as his head fell back against Raphael's shoulder. "What kind of...of Jujun sneaks around at ungodly hours?" Raphael frowned as he looked down at him.

"What do you mean?"

"He thinks he can just...sneak around...like he's better than everyone else…" For a split second, Raphael thought the servants had caught on to Donatello's plan and felt his heart jump up into his throat. "And who...w-who walks around a garden without shoes? S'so stupid. S'Stupid…"

Garden? That wasn't anywhere in the plan Donatello had explained to Raphael those many weeks ago. What was the Jujun doing out in the gardens without supervision so early in the morning? Was that why Donatello was late for breakfast? It was certainly explain his strange behavior and the state of his wardrobe. The Tekina made a mental note to approach his fiance at a later time about the matter. But right now, he had to get Mikey back to the palace before he did something he would really regret.

"Come on, Mikey. We need to get you back to the palace," he said as he sat up and tried to help Mikey up.

"I don't deserve you…" Michelangelo mumbled, his vision tunneling as his legs wobbled.

"I could say the same thing to you." Mikey smiled as he swayed slightly. he managed to gain control long enough to lean into Raphael brush his lips against the prince's. He then gave a charming smile before bowing his head and throwing up all over Raphael's robes and blacking out.

* * *

Karai traced over the detailed designs of painted dragons on her ceiling as she listened to Aisha's steady breathing. Her eyes tore away from the painted beasts and fell down onto the sleeping form on the Jujun servant she held in her arms. She ran her fingers through the shimmering strands of pale moon hair that shaped her face, her hands lingering around the milky white expanse of her jaw and neck. Karai used her other hand to pull the blanket further up Aisha's body, covering her bare shoulder and keeping the cold away. She gently pet the bit of flesh where Aisha's jaw and neck met before leaning in and kissing it. The Jujun let out a soft keen at the contact as she stirred slightly. A smile curled at the edge of Karai's lips before she tucked Aisha's head under her own chin. The Tekina listened to her soft breathing as her hand traveled to Aisha's back and pet the warm, perfect skin that she had come to adore.

"I still don't really understand you," she said softly, more to herself than to Aisha. "But I'm starting to. And I'm becoming eager to learn more…" She leaned her head back against one of the plush pillows and sighed as she closed her eyes. This Jujun, this chambermaid, had found her way past Karai's defenses and discovered what it was she truly craved - Companionship. Acceptance. Love. And now that she had this woman in her grasp, she had absolutely no plans on letting her go anytime soon. It just felt… so right to have her here. It was as if this place in the Tekina's arms was reserved for Aisha and only Aisha. When they were like this, nothing mattered anymore. Not her father nor the crown. The laws be damned along with her father's insufferable babbling about the wedding.

Karai's thoughts were pulled back to reality as Aisha stirred again. Her eyelids lifted and eyes as blue as the sky focused before looking up to meet piercing gold. "Majesty," she mumbled sleepily. Karai tilted her chin up with a single finger before bringing ruby lips down to meet soft petal pink ones. Karai then pulled back before gently petting Aisha's cheek with a thumb.

"You should sleep," the Tekina insisted, "It's late."

"I could say the same thing to you," the servant girl replied with the faint traces of a giggle in her tone. Karai leaned down further and buried her face in the nape of Aisha's neck, biting the skin there and relishing in the soft gasp Aisha gave as her hands reached up to squeeze the Tekina's shoulders. "We...You have to be at supper soon…" she mumbled.

"No I don't," Karai replied before trailing her lips down Aisha's collarbone and along her shoulder.

"T-The court is expecting you t-to...ah…" the Jujun whimpered as skilled fingers ran along her sides, pressing against pressure points and releasing any tension she had.

"They can keep themselves occupied for one dinner. They have the wedding to fawn over," Karai practically purred before scooting down onto the mattress, her teeth latching onto Aisha's left breast and gently nibbling the hardening flesh of her nipple. Pale fingers tangled in the princess' hair as she cried out at the sudden pleasure. "And besides, you're much better company than those stuck up bastards." She emphasized her point by reaching a hand up to take Aisha's other breast and give it a gentle squeeze.

"M-Majesty!~"

"See? Even the way you use my title sounds better than the way those pigs do," Karai purred as she gave a canine smile. Any further complaints were intercepted with strategically placed touches and gentle bites.

* * *

The world was a spinning, dark void that went on forever and ever. Perhaps that would be alright for a while. Unfortunately, reality had different plans as the darkness faded away to soft, warm light as Michelangelo's eyes slowly cracked open. A few candles were lit, illuminating the room with a warm glow that tinted everything a deep golden orange. "Back in the land of the living?" a deep, familiar voice asked from somewhere to the Jujun's left. When he tried to turn to look at whoever was speaking to him, Mikey was met with a throbbing pain in his head and a sudden wave of nausea. "Don't move too much. You had enough sake to get three grown men drunk. I'm surprised you didn't die if I'm being honest."

Mikey made to ask a question, but his throat was dry and his tongue felt like cotton in his mouth, and so he was only able to give a soft squeak. The sound of trickling water was heard before a small cup was brought to his lips. "Take sips. Your stomach is sensitive," the voice said as Mikey gingerly sipped the cool liquid. He coughed slightly.

"Wh-Why does my throat burn?"

"Well, that's actually pretty common. You did get sick, afterall."

"I did? ...I...Oh no! I-I threw up all over you! I-I'm so sorry!" he squeaked as he tried to sit up, causing his vision to swim.

"Whoa. Calm down. Lie down until you're a bit more awake. Yes, you...you got sick on me. I'm surprised there wasn't more of it, to be honest. I can't believe you got someone to sell you an entire bottle of Baijiu. That stuff has killed men twice your size. That was really stupid to do, Mikey." Raphael grabbed a small rag and wet it before dabbing Mikey's forehead.

"Where….Where am I?"

"The soldier's infirmary. I brought you back and had them take you in. I had to wait until they were satisfied with their work before I could sneak in."

"You shouldn't...shouldn't be here. You'll get in trouble."

"They won't say anything. I made sure of that. You're safe."

"I'm not worried about me."

"I am."

"...Why?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"...Michelangelo, do you remember what we talked about on the bank?"

"I...I'm not…" Raphael gently took Mikey's hand.

"You told me about your grandmother...about how you met Napoleon and met your adoptive parents." Mikey paled at his words, his eyes as wide a saucers.

"I-I...Oh gods, I'm sorry," he whimpered as he covered his eyes with a hand in a vain attempt to hide his humiliation.

"No, no. You have absolutely nothing apologize for. I'm...I'm glad that you trusted me enough to tell me. It means a lot to me, Michelangelo." Mikey was contemplating snapping at him that he was drunk out of his fool mind and that was the only reason why he had mentioned his past to him, but the way Raphael was looking at him stopped him cold.

Raphael gently held his hand and looked up at him. "That's why you were so afraid of using that secret entrance to the old training rooms, isn't it?" he asked softly. Mikey only looked over at one of the candles, a look of embarrassment on his face. "I'm sorry I made you do something that scared you so badly."

"No, I...I needed to do that. I can't let her control me like that when she's not even here. It's not fair to me…" Raphael smiled proudly at the turtle.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said before leaning in and brushing his beak against Michelangelo's forehead. "Can I ask you something?"

"I'd rather sleep…"

"It won't take more than a minute," Raph assured him with a soft smile. Mikey stared at him for a moment before nodding. "What did you mean when you said that you saw Donatello in the gardens?"

"I was...I was coming back from the market to get money so I could...get a drink. I was walking back when I heard rustling and went to see what it was. He was looking around as if to see if anyone saw him and was putting on his sandals kinda fast. Like he didn't want anyone to know he was there. He looked nervous… like the way the kill looks whenever hunters bring it in fresh for us in the kitchens…" Raphael thought about Mikey's words, rolling them around in his head as he tried to piece together a conclusion.

"Thank you," he said before gently kissing his forehead again. "I'll let you rest."

"When will I see you again?"

"Soon. I need to take care of something right now, okay?" Mikey nodded and Raphael smiled before turning and stepping out of the infirmary, his mind set on his destination.

* * *

"With this candle, I will light your way," Donatello said as he held up a red wax candle, the flame flickering slightly. He reached forward and lit the larger candle that sat on a mantel. "Your cup will never empty, for I will be your drink," he said as he picked up the small pot and poured the sake into three cups.

"And you will drink the sake at the ceremony," the coordinator said from beside Donatello. The Jujun gave a small nod as his lips pressed into a thin line. He was annoyed that he was being made to practice his part of the wedding ceremony while Raphael was off doing only the gods knew what.

"Perhaps we could use something weaker?" Emperor Yoshi suggested from his cushioned seat, "I don't think we want anyone to get too drunk before the ceremony is over."

"Of course, your grace! A splendid idea!" the coordinator said with a wide grin. Donatello wanted to roll his eyes at the man's behavior, but he was still in public and would be reprimanded by his father in front of all the court members who stood by to watch as he practiced. He mulled over the ways he could get back at his future husband for leaving him to their witness like this when the doors opened and Prince Raphael came in at a moderately quick pace. Donatello glowered at the Tekina as he took the steps two at a time until he was at the podium with Donatello.

"Where were you?" he mumbled as Raphael took one of the candles and lit it.

"Busy."

"I've been shown off like this for hours and the only explanation you have is 'busy'?" Donatello snapped under his breath.

"How about I ask you why you were sneaking around in the gardens this morning?" Raphael dared to mention. The Jujun's eyes went wide and he paled tremendously.

"H-How did you-?"

"Apparently you're not at stealthy as you thought."

A deafening boom filled the hall as the large doors were shoved open by four large Ningen soldiers. The members of the court gasped and turned to see what the commotion was. Emperor Yoshi and Emperor Lái Sè stood from their thrones as Hun, Xever, and King Saki entered. The Ningen king had his head held high and his mouth curled in a grin as he strode into the hall.

"What is the meaning of this?" Emperor Yoshi said, a hint of anger he failed to hide in his voice.

"Forgive me for interrupting….whatever this is," King Saki said as he waved a hand to Raphael and Donatello, "But I simply had to show you what Xever here found." Xever's chest puffed out as he stood straighter, practically glowing with pride.

"What could possibly be so urgent that it could not wait until a later time?" Emperor Lái Sè snapped at the Ningen soldier. Xever bowed low before the alligator.

"Your majesty, my apologies, but this simply could not wait," the man said before turning to Donatello and bowing again. He looked up, a conjured look of pity and sorrow on his face. "I am so sorry I did not catch him earlier, your majesty. I personally feel responsible for the pain you suffered because of my mistake." Donatello took a step back, uncomfortable with both the way Xever looked at him and his words.

"What are you-?" He began.

"I was making my way to my king's quarters to give a report for his troops, when I found a soldier leaving the prince's suite. I became concerned and started to shadow the soldier. I learned that he was Hachuruin and spent much of his time close to the prince but still out of sight. Your highness, Emperor Yoshi, I believe this soldier has been harassing and assaulting Prince Donatello repeatedly and threatening him to gain his silence."

You could hear a pin drop in the hall for a short moment.

"I beg you pardon?" Emperor Yoshi said, his voice a calm right before a storm.

"I found this in his rooms," Xever said, lifting a gold belt. Donatello felt all the color drain from his face as he recognized the belt he had worn the night before. His hands began to shake and the sake inside the small pot began to slosh. "And he has taken advantage of the prince's frame of mind in this unfamiliar place. It is the reason his majesty has been so...peculiar lately."

"Who do you accuse with such crimes?" The rat emperor snapped, his composure fading fast. Hun grinned and motioned his hand behind him. Two large Ningen guards came in, dragging in the prisoner, the chains around his wrists and ankles dragging and clanging against the marble floor.

Donatello went completely and utterly still, the pot slipping from his hands and shattering on the steps.

The world fell silent to his ears as wide, chocolate brown eyes ran over bruised and bleeding flesh, along torn clothing, before finally settling on Leonardo's familiar sapphire eyes.


	14. Damage Assessment

The silence in the Great Hall was deafening as the china pot smashed into a thousand pieces. All eyes were on the weak form of Hamato Leonardo, Captain of the Royal Guard. He was in what appeared to be his under armor, but it was torn in some places from what was assumed to be a struggle. As the prince and soldier's eyes met, time stood still for a brief moment. Just as soon as the moment began, it ended, and chaos erupted in the hall.

"What is the meaning of this?!" bellowed Emperor Yoshi as he stood from his cushioned seat.

"You dare come into my court unannounced, interrupting my son's wedding rehearsal-!" roared Lái Sè as he too stood up. The court members were shouting and whispering to each other as they tried to make sense of what was happening. Raphael stared openly at the broken guard on the otherwise polished marble floor, shocked to see him in such a state. This was the guardsmen who he had seen keeping the Hachuruin guards in order ever since they had arrived all those months ago. Taking advantage of the prince? It had to be a mistake. Surely it had to be. The Tekina turned to his bride, surprised at just how shaken he appeared to be. Donatello's hands were covering his mouth as he stared at the guard, his shoulder shaking violently. His skin was at least two shades lighter than normal and he truly looked as if he had just witnessed a brutal murder instead of an accusation. The cogs began to turn in Raphael's head as he tried to make sense of the chaos.

He couldn't speak. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. He just simply existed in that space as he watched the Ningen servant begin to make a case against Leonardo to his father. A heavy, disgusting sense of dread writhed around in Donatello's stomach as a sense of foreboding filled him until there was nothing left. He scrutinized Leonardo's rather excessive injuries as his father and the man called Xever spoke. The flesh of his right eye was purpling and swelled,, already threatening to shut the eye completely. The bruising atop his head was large and concerning, as well as his split lip, which was dripping blood down his chin, staining both his torn tunic and the floor. His shoulder was exposed through the ripped fabric as well as part of his throat, were another bruise that look familiarly like a hand was beginning to form. Donatello was unsure whether to be proud or fearful that Leonardo had put up such a fight with the soldiers. He quickly looked up at the Tekina's face, their eyes meeting. He searched for some sign or indication of some kind. The usual sharp blue he usually found there had dulled to a much more somber navy. He seemed so tired, as if he had been fighting a large beast for ages and had finally succumbed to it's bloodlust. Leonardo's eyes gave a silent message of apology, as if he had simply interrupted a lesson to let Donatello know he had acquired more manuscripts from the royal library, and had not been dragged in by guards in front of the court and both the Hachurui and Maorongrong emperors.

"Even with the evidence you have to support your claims, which is not much," Emperor Yoshi said, the tone of authority in his voice enough to send weaker men to their knees, "It is not within your rights to spy on and accuse /my/ men of such crimes, Ningen." The rat made sure he put emphasis on the last word, as if expecting Xever to realize just how in the wrong he was about this course of action.

"Your highness, I was simply worried for the prince's well being, and it was obvious that no one else had noticed his odd behavior. I simply wanted to see if my suspicions were reasonable. And in this case, they were indeed." The spy waved a hand in Leonardo's direction. "When my men went to collect the captain, they could smell the prince all over his person and in his quarters. Given that and the clothing, it is quite obvious that the captain had the prince in his bed."

All eyes turned to either Leonardo or Donatello. Yoshi slowly moved toward his son. "Donatello," he said, his voice sharp with anger, "Is this true?" The Jujun's mouth opened, but no words came out. It was as if some supernatural force was forcing the air out of his lungs, making him choke and feel as if his tongue was a heavy weight in his mouth. A heavy silence filled the hall for a few moments before a shaky voice broke it.

"Xever speaks the truth," rasped out not Donatello, but Leonardo. He stared down at the floor as he opened his mouth again. "I...I've been manipulating his majesty into my bed." The silence continued, a renewed tension filling the room as the court and guard waited for the Emperor's response.

"...You /admit/ to it?" The Hachuruin emperor's voice was quiet but strong, forcing everyone to listen closely but still recoil at the power it held. Donatello gaped at Leonardo, his eyes impossibly wide in horror. He knew the other couldn't be doing what he thought he was doing. He couldn't believe it. No, he WOULDN'T believe it.

"Yes…" The Tekina's voice was weak, defeated even. "I...forced him, the first time. A-After that, I...I threatened to tell the Maorongrongian prince if he...if he did not continue to do so… I knew that he wouldn't be able to marry Prince Raphael if he knew that I had taken him to bed…"

Raphael gaped at the turtle on his knees. He was completely and utterly bewildered. He had hidden it so well. All this time, he had assumed the captain had made himself a part of the daily rotation of royal protection detail because he wanted to make sure the prince and emperor were safe, but now… now he wondered if it was so he could keep an eye on the prince and manipulate him further. A boiling fury built up inside of him as he saw red.

The court had erupted again at Leonardo's supposed confession. And it continued to get even worse as Leonardo continued.

"I marked him the last time. It's still fresh," he said, rendering the entire room silent again in mute horror. Tsuki, who had until now been standing idly by, quietly made her way to Donatello's side. Without even asking permission, she reached out and gripped the collar of Donatello's robe, pulling it down and revealing the indention of teeth that formed two crescent shape marks. Through Donatello's dawning terror, he could have sworn he felt her hand tremble slightly before she quickly pulled the collar back up and gave a curt nod to both the emperors and Prince Raphael.

A Hachuruin guard backhanded Leonardo, causing renewed chaos as the hall filled again with accusations and cries of panic. A sneer found its way to Xever's lips as he looked up at Emperor Yoshi again. "As you can see, my concern was in fact justified."

The room was spinning and the burning feeling of nausea crawled up Donatello's throat as he remained frozen in place. Anxiety coursed through his blood as questions swam through his mind. Why would Leonardo lie? How could Xever had suspected him? Was this his fault? What was going to happen now? Would the wedding be canceled? What was going to happen to the agreement the two kingdoms had made? What was going to happen to Leonardo? Black patches filled his vision and the room tilted as his legs gave away.

"Donatello!" Raphael cried as he moved quickly, catching the Jujun's limp form and preventing him from toppling down the stairs. Tsuki moved quickly, checking his breathing and trying to stir the prince. "What's wrong with him?" Raphael quickly asked, concern in his voice.

"He's lost consciousness. He's under too much stress and he can't handle it. We need to move him to his chambers at once."

"Donatello!" Leonardo cried out, only to be struck again and sent toppling back onto the marble.

"You DARE speak directly to the prince?!" a guard snapped coldly to the Hachuruin. Three men moved quickly, helping Tsuki place Donatello on a small koshi and quickly carrying him out of the hall. The court was wild with declarations of treason and demands of justice.

Raphael could only glare down at the soldier that lay at his feet. He had allowed this man to help Donatello when he had collapsed at the festival in the village, to look over him with Raphael satisfied the villagers demand to see him. He had left him alone with his fiance. The prince grit his teeth in seething anger. Emperor Yoshi rose a hand, silencing the crowd. His eyes were cold as they glared down at Leonardo.

"Take him to the crypt below the palace. He is not to be approached until I speak to him," he hissed. "Now get him out of my sight." Without another word, the Ningen guards grabbed Leonardo by his chains and dragged him across the floor and out of the hall.

* * *

Before the sun was set, the entire palace knew what had happened in the Great Hall. Staff whispered in the halls and court members openly gossiped whenever the guards weren't around. Both Maorongrong and Hachuruin officers were brought in for questioning concerning Leonardo and his behavior. Emperor Yoshi and Lái Sè had locked themselves in the scribes room, discussing what course of action was to be taken at this point. Many court members hinted that the wedding was to be called off or postponed at the least until further investigation was taken. Others whispered about just how Leonardo was to be punished, death being the ideal sentence. A few dared to suggest that Emperor Lái Sè might even declare war against the Hachurui clan for their inability to provide a virgin bride for his son as promised. One or two would argue that there was no agreement that the bride be virgin, but they were quickly rebuttled with the implied promise the vow had held.

Tsuki kept her head down as she fetched fresh linens and clean rags and made her way back to Donatello's chambers. She glowered and hissed at any who dared approach her or give her more than a passing glance, her eyes becoming slits and tail whipping threateningly. She quickly entered the chambers and made her way to Donatello's bedside. Quickly soaking one of the rags, she sat down quietly as she gently pressed the cool cloth to the prince's fevered forehead. What had first been an episode of fatigue quickly became a stress-induced fever soon after Donatello had been brought here to rest. Tsuki was silent as she pieced together the events that had lead up to the prince's collapse. She had been questioned soon after the court had disbanded and punished accordingly for not keeping a closer eye on Donatello. Angry red marks from a cane slashed across her hands and back. Another servant had silently applied a save to the marks on her back and wrapped them, but not much could be done for her hands.

She winced as she squeezed excess water out of the cloth again. Injuring the hands of someone of the working class was far worse that for someone of the aristocracy. With her hands injured, her chores and other duties burned her skin with the constant reminder of her failure as a chambermaid and servant to the crown. Tsuki counted herself lucky that she had not been executed on the spot for such transgressions. A harsh gasp brought her out of her thoughts as Donatello's eyes flung open and he fought to sit up.

"Shh," she shushed him softly as he stuttered, trying to ask what had happened no doubt. "You are safe. You fainted in the Great Hall and were brought back to your chambers. You have a fever, your highness." Donatello's face contorted in slight pain as she pressed a fresh, cold compress to his forehead. "Please, try to relax. You need to rest."

"Leonardo," he mumbled weakly, "What...happened? Leonardo?" She grimaced at how concerned his sounded. She squared her shoulders and neutralized her expression before answering.

"He's been imprisoned for the time being. His Majesty Emperor Yoshi had ordered that he not be approached until he can question him about his crimes." Donatello let out a shaking breath that almost sounded like a sob as he reached up, pressing a hand to his eyes. Tsuki gently set the cloth aside in exchange for a small dish filled with cool water. "Please drink this. You need to keep drinking water," she said softly, doing what she could to hide the edge of worry in her voice. Donatello was silent for a long time. Her hands had started to tremble slightly at the effort to keep the dish outstretched to him. He gave a weak nod and shakily sat up, taking the dish from her hands and slowly sipping the cold, clear water. He placed the dish back in her outstretched palm and paused.

"Tsuki…your hands…" he said slowly, his eyes glued to the angry marks that blemished her palms. She quickly took the dish and set about clearing up the space on the small table by the bed.

"I am your chambermaid and caretaker. I failed to keep you safe from him, and was punished accordingly," she stated, being as matter-of-factly as she could be. A olive green hand stretched out and took her right hand, causing her to wince and bite her cheek at the wave of pain that shot through her. She did not protest as the Jujun examined her injuries, doing what he could to be gentle with her. As he did so, she saw his brow furrow and his frown deepen.

"Who...Who did this to you?"

"I did this to myself, majesty. I did not keep you safe as I swore I would."

"No," he said, a hint of anger in his tone, "Who gave you these marks, Tsuki?" The Jujun pressed her lips together in a thin line, weighing her options. None of them were positive, and so she saw no reason to lie.

"A Hachuruin guard-"

"WHICH guard?" She tensed again.

"Majesty, it was my fault you-"

"Tsuki," he said, more authority in his tone despite his weakened state.

"...A second class officer… A rhino…"

"They let someone that strong and large punish you?" Donatello sounded furious and Tsuki had to push down to urge to tell him to not worry. No matter how close they may be, he was still her superior and he was making it known with his behavior. "I want his name and his superior officer," he said with a tone of ice in his voice. Tsuki tried to argue, but she frowned at just how exhausted he looked to be.

"Majesty…"

"No, Tsuki. I will not allow this to go unchecked."

"No, majesty. You're exhausted. You need to sleep."

"I need that guard's name is what I need," he snapped.

"I will get it. I promise. But please, you need to sleep. You can barely keep your eyes open and as I said, you have a fever. You need to rest. Please, Donatello." It was a risk, using his name like that, as if she were family. He showed no sign of offense at the term however, simply huffing and letting go of her hand. She looked over his abnormally pale face and the hollow state of his eyes, making the dark bags more prominent. Donatello glared at a certain spot on the bed sheets before slowly looking up at Tsuki.

"I want his name and his superior officers when I wake up," he mumbled quietly. She only nodded as he slowly slid back down until his head rested against the pillow. He grumbled something that she didn't catch aside from "damn beds" and "too soft". She sighed softly and adjusted the sheets around him. "I want someone to look at those for you. And I don't want you doing any unnecessary work until they're healed." At this, she frowned.

"Your highness-"

"No arguing. And don't try to do anything while I'm asleep. I'll find out if you disobey me, Tsuki." She gave a soft huff as he closed his eyes. She picked up the damp washcloth and pressed it to his forehead again.

"Yes, your highness."

* * *

Raphael growled as he kicked the sand-filled bag sitting upright. The training room saved for high class guardsmen and royalty had been cleared at his request and he was taking out his frustrations on any equipment he could get his hands on. He had too many emotions and no idea how to resolve them or ease the frustration they caused. How the hell had he not seen what that bastard had been doing to Donatello? Why had he not done anything to stop it earlier? What could he have done? Did Donatello really not trust him enough to think he could talk to him? He had thought that they had reached an understanding after they had started all of this planned weeks ago. Had it meant nothing to him afterall? An urge to protect the Jujun, beyond even Tekina instinct filled him at the thought of someone hurting Donatello. He was like family to Raphael, a close friend that he wanted to keep.

"I thought I might find you here," a familiar said from the entrance.

"I asked for the training room to be cleared, Casey."

"Yeah, and you think I'm going to just let you brood while everyone turns the other way? Not happening." The young man stepped into the training room, slipping off his shoes before stepping onto the mats. "Want to spar? You aren't really giving that bag much of a fighting chance." Raphael frowned at him before huffing and turning to face him.

"I'm guessing you mean hand to hand since you refuse to learn how to use a weapon."

"Hey, if you're a good fighter, you don't need a weapon to defend yourself."

"You've said stupid things before, but that's probably at the top of the list," the prince huffed, a small smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Hey, it made you smile," the human shot back with a grin. Raphael only rolled his eyes and readied his stance. Casey shed his tunic and stood at the ready. "First to knock the other out off the mats wins," he said before charging. Raphael only gave a grunt of acknowledgement before he dodged the blow and grabbed Casey by the elbow, spinning him around and kicking at the base of his back. Casey let out a grunt of pain and stumbled for a moment before regaining his footing and turning to the other.

"How did you know I was here?" Raph asked as he held up his forearms to block one of Casey's blows.

"Easy. I just listened for the sound of whining and hotheadedness and followed that." Raphael frowned and simply glowered at him. Casey's smirk sobered slightly. "...I heard a few of the stable boys talking about what happened when I came back this afternoon. Figured I owed you some time to talk since I've been gone for a bit."

"Where the hell were you again?"

"Out getting confirmations for your wedding," he said quietly, "The Emperor wanted confirmation so they could prepare. Something tells me i'm going to be making another trip soon to tell them the wedding's postponed…" Raphael snarled and took another swing at Casey.

"I don't give a damn about this wedding anymore," he growled.

"You say that like you cared about it in the first place."

"Of course I did! This was supposed to join the two kingdoms and begin the peace treaty we've been working so hard to put into motion! And now it's probably ruined because I couldn't do what a Tekina is supposed to do and protect their fucking Jujun…" Casey frowned and dodged another swing, pushing Raphael back.

"Is that what has you so upset?" Raphael was quiet as he glared holes into the mat by his feet. "Raph, this isn't your fault. No one thinks it is."

"Yes, they do," he snapped and he kicked a rack of clubs that stood against a wall. "I see how the guards and court members have been looking at me. Like I'm too weak to perform basic instincts. Like I'm a disappointment to my family's and the throne."

"You've only known him for a few months. It takes Jujuns and Tekinas much longer to develop the kind of bond needed to pick up on that kind of stuff."

"That doesn't excuse it. As a future, I should have been observant enough to notice that something was bothering him. Instead, I've been so hung up over myself and how I'm handling this that I failed to see that someone I'm supposed to trust was manipulating him. And blackmailing him by saying he'd tell ME about it! Like I would refuse to marry him if I knew about it!"

"Well...would you have?"

"Of course not!" Raphael snapped as he whirled to glare at him.

"Raph, do you want to marry Donatello?" Raphael grit his teeth as his eyes pierced through his companion.

"...Our marriage is the push our kingdoms need to begin the process of healing."

"That's not what I asked. Raphael, do you love him?"

"...Not that way I'm expected to."

"What do you mean?"

"It's...I see him as a friend. A brother even. But no, I don't love him in a romantic way. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"I never expect to hear anything from ya, Raph. I just know that if you don't tell someone what's going on in your head, you stir on it forever until you explode. I still got the scar from the last time you blew up. Right before your Recognition Ceremony, remember?"

Raphael shrank on the spot at the unpleasant memory. He had been unbelievably stressed with all the lines and procedures he had to endure for that ceremony all those years ago. It had been an official coming out for the prince, a declaration to the world that he was not just a prince, but in fact a future emperor. He had lost his temper and lashed out at Casey while they had been training together, not too different than they were right now, only now he didn't have a pair of razor sharp sai as he did when his was thirteen. He winced at the memory of his friend's look of pain and fear and Casey noticed it immediately.

"Hey, come on. I forgave you at least a thousand times for that. If anything, I should thank you. That scar is great way to talk to impress the Jujuns," he said with the usual half grin he gave his friend. Raphael met his eyes, silently letting him know that he still felt guilty about the ordeal.

"I still don't know how you're not scared of me because of that. I almost cut your damn arm off."

"Almost being the key word," the human replied before moving towards the other. "No more being sorry, okay? We're discussing you and your problems, not mine. Stop trying to change the subject."

"You started it," the turtle insisted with a smirk, his mood improving a bit at Casey's teasing.

"Enough being mushy and sad, okay?" Casey insisted before he took another swing at him, starting another fight.

An hour passed as the two fell into concentrated silence, focusing on trying to push the other out of the ring. Casey smirked knowingly. This was good, he thought. Fighting kept Raphael's mind busy. Too busy to dwell on what had happened. He never liked to brag, but Casey was proud of just how well he knew Raphael and how his mind worked. In the end, however, Raphael succeeded in shoving Casey out of the ring, grinning in victory despite Casey's protests of his back being turned.

"I thought you were supposed to fight fair! Mannerisms and all that stuff."

"Just because I'm royalty doesn't mean I don't know how to fight dirty, Casey," the turtle chuckled and he wiped at his sweat soaked brow. He walked over to his companion and held out a hand, pulling Casey up after he took it.

"Ugh, you need a bath. You smell like you've been out here a lot longer than I have." Raphael only laughed as he slapped him on the back.

"Come on. We can use the high guards bathhouse. It's closer and I don't have to worry about Mona trying to follow me in there."

"What, you still aren't used to her helping you with that stuff?"

"Excuse me for not being totally okay with a female Jujun seeing me in nothing but my shell."

"What, you want a Tekina doing it? Or a guy?" Casey chuckled, earning him a flick to the temple.

"You know what I mean. And she's married. You know how Tekinas are about their mates. It feels weird having her see me like that when someone's claimed her."

"Donatello seems okay with his chambermaid following him around."

"Actually, he's told me she can be a bit nagging sometimes. And he's a Jujun. It's different."

Casey rose a brow at that and shrugged. "Whatever you say. I guess I'll just always see her as the girl who followed you around the training room to make sure you didn't accidentally trip and fall on a sword."

"Ha ha."

Casey only grinned.

* * *

The cell was dark and damp. The stone floor was covered in a thin layer of dirt and dust, whether from lack of being cleaned or being used, Leonardo neither knew nor cared. He lay leaned against the wall, pressed his cheek against the blessedly cool stone, gaining some relief on the spot where one of his own men had backhanded him. His arms lay limp at his sides and his legs cuffed and chained to the wall opposite of the one he was on. The chain was long, more to keep him from leaving the cell than to keep him in one spot.

He hadn't been prepared in the least when Xever and three huge Ningen soldiers came crashing through his door. Xever began spitting out accusations and the three men spared no time in closing in on the turtle. They had been much more violent than necessary, even when he had been fighting back. They had torn his clothes trying to get his arms bound and finally resorted to beating until he could barely stand. Xever was in no way official as he sneered down at the captain.

"You know, I'm glad it was you, filth. I've been itching for an excuse to teach you a lesson about respect," he had said with such malice in his voice that all Leonardo had wanted to do was throttle him. But then Xever had taken out a butterfly knife and begun to sweep over the room. He opened the door to his sleeping quarters and Leonardo froze as the guards holding him shifted and their nostrils flared. Xever had entered and came out with Donatello's belt. The Tekina paled at the memory of tossing it aside so carelessly the previous night.

"That's Prince Donatello's," One of the guards, Maorongrongian from what Leo could tell, said as he pointed to it. "I saw him wearing it last week."

"This entire place reeks of him," another said the one holding Leo's arms forced him to his feet. Xever's smile was venomous as he closed in on the captain. Leonardo grit his teeth at the mere memory of what Xever had said about him, what he had whispered about Donatello as they escorted him up to the palace.

Leonardo had not been expecting them to make a detour to King Saki's quarters. His stomach turned at the reaction of the Ningen king. He had showered Xever in congratulations before turning his attention to Leonardo.

"It seems that once again, you have proven that you truly are nothing but animals," Saki had hissed. "You mutants don't even bother with things like betrothal and promises. You see what you want and you simply take it." There was so much Leonardo had wanted to say in that moment, but he did not know where to begin. And he refused to give Saki the pleasure of trying to fight back. He knew that was what he wanted, what he expected of him.

Saki had gone on for a while, spitting racial slurs that made even the mutant guards in the room wince. He took a deep breath and simply began to meditate in his head, desperate to focus on something else and not have to listen to Saki. Those next few minutes had been a blur as Xever and Saki spoke and he was dragged away.

Leonardo had lost his footing at some point and was simply dragged by his arms by two guards. His stomach lurched as Xever threw open the doors to the Great Hall where Donatello and Raphael were practicing their vows. Dread filled him along with a numbing sensation as realization hit him. Xever was going to parade him into the Great Hall, uninvited and unannounced in front of the entire royal court and the Emperor himself. He panicked and gave another fit of kicking and squirming, only to have another Ningen soldier send a powerful uppercut to his jaw, splitting his lip open on his tooth and sending blood dribbling down his chin. That shut him up quickly as he was dragged in.

As expected, the court had gasped and gone silent. Leonardo was forced to kneel before the steps that lead up to the altar, where sure enough, Raphael, Donatello, and both emperors were standing. Leonardo's heart shattered at the expression on his beloved's face. He wanted to speak, to run to him a comfort him, but he was exhausted and rendered silent. All he could do was look up at him with his good eye, giving him a look at silently sent the prince his apologies for failing in being able to escape his captors.

Emperor Yoshi had started to shout and soon the entire hall erupted with shouts and exclamations. None of it met his ears however. His eyes were fixed on Donatello as he mindlessly dropped an intricate looking teapot, sending it shattering into a million pieces. Those blissful moments of silence soon fell away however as Xever made his case against Leonardo. A fire burned brightly within the Tekina at the blatant lies. But then Emperor Yoshi had turned and shouted at Donatello, demanding confirmation to Xever's claims. Leonardo watched as Donatello's mouth opened and closed. His eyes widened slightly.

He recognized the hesitance. Donatello was considering telling the truth. If he did, Leonardo knew the consequences would not be any better for Donatello than they would be for himself. But the prince seemed too fearful of his lover to consider it or even remember it.

Leonardo couldn't let him do it. If this really was it for him, he was not about to allow Donatello to suffer the same.

He opened his mouth and shouted out a shaking confirmation to Xever's claims. It hurt to lie. It hurt to watch as his emperor's eyes turned colder and sharper as he spoke. He felt as if he was disregarding every real, passionate moment he had shared with Donatello. But he could not allow him to suffer as well.

And so he lied.

When the court began to murmur when he finished, he saw the looks of doubt. It wasn't enough.

They suspected.

He needed to make sure there was no doubt.

"I marked him the last time. It's still fresh."

That had done it. He was sent flying backward as one of his own men struck him. He struggled to sit up, able to catch Donatello's chambermaid checking for and confirming that the mark was there. A ringing filled his ears as Emperor Yoshi began to shout again. Fear and anxiety pulsed through him like a beating drum, holding him in a vice grip that kept him frozen on the spot. He felt his heart skip a beat as Donatello collapsed. He remembered calling out to his lover, only to be struck again. Before he had gotten his bearings again, he heard the emperor give the order to take him away and he was soon being dragged out of the hall. He tried to get one last glance at Donatello, but he was struck for a third time, this time rendering him unconscious.

He had woken up in here, three of his men spitting foul insults at him before leaving him alone in the dark. He tried to make sense of it all. It felt like a bad dream, like he was going to wake up any moment now, still in Donatello's embrace.

It felt like it had been days, but he knew it had only been a few hours at most, when the door opened and a figure silently walked into the room. He didn't turn to see who it was. No doubt another guard come to insult him or make make snide remarks about mutants in general.

"...Why did you lie?" He sat up slightly at that.

"...I don't know what you mean."

"I have come to know you well, Leonardo. You would never assault someone in such a way, especially not someone such as your prince."

"Why are you here, Yojimbo?" Leonardo asked warily as he turned to meet almond brown eyes that belonged to the Maorongrongian Tekina.

"Because I know you are innocent of assaulting the prince, at least," he said matter-of-factly. The dungeon fell silent for a few moments. "...I'm assuming this was the reason why you said no?" he finally said quietly.

"...Among others," Leonardo said softly.

"How long?"

"Yojimbo…"

"I can handle rejection, my friend. And no guard will believe you after that performance." Leonardo pressed his lips together for a moment, wincing at the cut on his lip.

"...Two years now. We...I told him we couldn't...I broke it off after his engagement feast back in the Hachurui Clan."

"Obviously you did not stay apart. If you had, you would not be in that cell."

"It was..difficult, to stay away from him," Leonardo admitted. So many alarms rung in his head, but at this point, he was too tired to care. Usagi was right; even if someone was listening, they would assume he was lying to earn back his friend's favor.

"...May I ask how it happened?"

A small smile graced the Tekina's mouth for a moment. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the stone. He really was tired. Tired of lying. Tired of hiding. He knew it was over for him. And so he decided that for now, he would allow himself to have this small moment of happiness and nostalgia. For now, it would be enough.

"I was training, still a fresh soldier back then. And coincidentally, the emperor was bringing Donatello with him while he made rounds with the then captain to discuss something that I don't even remember…"


End file.
